Searching for the Balance
by SeungLee
Summary: More than Twenty years have passed as Luke Skywalker has brought the end of the Empire and the Return of the Jedi. There is a new dark side that is wanting to return now that the Jedi are considering Marriage within the Jedi Order...
1. Chapter One

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

The past twenty-five years has brought joyous times at the fall of the Galactic Empire. The Sith had been defeated and the Jedi Knights had returned to the galaxy. With the guidance from the past and foresight for the future, Luke Skywalker has rebuilt a new Jedi Temple and a new place for younglings to learn and grow to become the next generation of Jedi Knights. Luke had taught his Twin Sister Leia Organa how to use some of her abilities she was born with from their father but she decided to remain in politics.

She had continued to be a strong influence in the New Republic as they call it, she was now serving as the President of the Republic, and her first term was almost at an end with the possibility of a second. It was slightly a different pace for her husband Han Solo, he was not use to settling down in a role as the husband of a president but he had his hands full for quite some time with their five children but they have all grown to be adults. Less worry, probably not…since they did take after their reckless parents.

Their eldest son, Owen…named after Luke's and Leia's uncle that had lost his life when the Empire was in pursuit of the two driods. Also following that honor did they name their second child, Murrue, their Aunt Beru would be proud, but Han didn't like the name Beru so Leia compromised keeping the sound as similar as possible. Their middle child was named Juliana, Leia had always loved that name, and hence why their second daughter was named so. Their second son, the fourth child held the name of Daren and the youngest was named after his grandfather, Anakin. Owen would follow after his uncle and was now a Jedi master at the age of twenty-four. Murrue and Juliana followed after their mother in politics and being a leader of the people. Daren chose to relax and stay close to his father. All of their children were separated at least by a year in their age gap and their youngest had also become part of the Jedi but was only a knight for the moment in time.

Peace was a great deal, a wonderful gift, and a joy for all of those that have come to love it for all that it is worth. There was another that was a certain apprentice that would take on the Skywalker name, Luke's adopted daughter Lana. She was similar in age of Anakin and the two fought like cats and dogs. Sometimes one wondered if the two would ever get a long. Two years separated them in age, but skill was another story…for another time.

Within the temple was a training session, Owen Solo stood watch as Anakin and Lana went for another sparring match. Owen watched in amusement as his uncle walked into the room to arch his eyebrow in amusement. He only shook his head and walked further into the room. He could not understand why the two could not get along but they were good for each other in a sense that they kept one another on their toes. The training was always intense and Luke finally realized that Anakin was the spitting image of his grandfather but the dark hair is what divided them.

"How long have they been at it," Luke asked Owen, who in turn just shrugged at the sight of the battling two. Luke sighed in defeat, he had many apprentices that have come under his wing and Owen had been no different but once he became a Knight he had taken on his youngest sibling and then of course Lana had been also training at the same time. Luke had to make the exception to the rule of only having one, but the spirits of those passed on approved of his decision. "I wonder if training at the same time has anything to do with this?"

"Uncle, they like playing these games with each other if you ask me," Owen said simply. "Besides, at the time when you first began rebuilding the whole Jedi Council it was only you as a Master. I was fortunate enough that you let me become a knight when I did, although I wished you did have someone else here. Training under you was not easy, I would gladly have any of the new masters here."

Luke ruffled his nephew's hair, "But you wouldn't be a master when you were if it weren't for the training I passed onto you. You got the whole idea of what Master Obi Won and Yoda had taught me."

"So did the others, but they are not half as strict as you were," Owen smiled warmly. "I wonder if it is the Skywalker charm to scare their apprentices."

"Very funny," Luke said as he clapped his hands together and the sparring two looked over to him. They bowed and Luke motioned for them not to do such a thing. "You two keep pushing each other, I might have to put you in time out."

"Very funny," Lana said simply as she retracted her light saber into the hilt of the sword. Luke noticed her smirk and shook his head.

He had found Lana during one of his missions to find new younglings to train to become the future of the Jedi and he had found her in her dying mother's arms. She had grown very beautiful in the past eighteen years; she was just a new born when he found her and as she grew even as an infant showed powers of using the force. He was amazed and received council under his father, Obi Won, and Yoda to ask if he should train her due to the fact he was training his youngest nephew. They said it was alright to begin training for they sense nothing but good in her.

How right they were, she had completely sworn her life to the way of the Jedi and refused to think other wise. But the way of the Jedi was not going to come back quickly and there had been many discussions among the other council members about having marriage as a possibility for the Jedi. However, it would go against tradition and yet it made others wonder. The force was something that no one wanted to make imbalanced and yet …

Luke cocked his head to the side, Lana had strong wisdom set in her and wondered if she would have a suggestion for them. Lana had just recently been declared a Knight but she did always have good ideas. "Lana…"

"Yes father," Lana looked up to him.

"If you have finished fighting with Anakin, I would like you to accompany me…" Luke said simply as he stood up. Lana looked at her father's retreating back with questioning eyes but did not bother to say anything. She quickly followed after him and Anakin and Owen looked at each other wondering what could be going on. But then Owen quickly leapt over to his younger brother.

"It's been a while since we sparred," Owen said with a smirk and Anakin was quick to response.

"As you wish," Anakin smiled as they quickly went into a sparring match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solo Residence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was the meeting?" Han asked as Leia walked in with a tired expression. She smiled as she hugged her husband and looked over at their friend Chewbacca. "Oh Chewy stopped by from visiting the Jedi Temple."

"Good to see you Chewy," Leia said with a warm smile. "Oh by the way, the meeting was boring."

Han just chuckled, "They are all usually crazy, old, stuffy men that think they know everything. What did you expect that they would have changed over the past two decades?"

Leia growled, "I could have hoped, where are Murrue and Juliana?"

"They said something about some memorial service for your home world," Han said with a shrug as he sat down on their couch. "They should be back within a few days; they have Jedi Knights escorting them due to Luke's request."

Leia just smiled, "You know he means well. Besides he probably sent the elder ones that are less likely to hit on your daughters." Leia enjoyed the fact that Han had become a protective father of his two daughters. He still had his gruff attitude even after all of these years. But she was happy it didn't, it would have not been any fun these past few years even after the birth of their children. They had helped many of the planets and other systems that had civil wars after the end of the Empire.

"I am guessing that Luke will be spending time in that Temple," Han said simply with a shrug. "I miss hanging out with the kid."

Leia laughed, "Luke is just worried…"

"I know, he was talking about some nonsense about the dark force returning…" Han rolled his eyes, "I really don't believe much into that stuff. But hey we have Jedi back into society. Not only does he have the respect of everyone once he announced that he rebuilt a place for the Jedi to regroup."

"This planet is mostly just a training ground for them and the reason the New Republic decided to have the meeting hall here is because we have a planet with mainly just Jedi." Leia said simply, "I have to admit I do a feel a little more secure because of that fact."

"Uh we do live here too, but, whatever…what did you want to have for dinner?" Han asked as he went over to see what they had for food. "I could always ask Lana to come over and cook for us. I didn't realize that they taught culinary skills at the temple."

"Oh shut up," Leia said simply as she laughed. "We can't always depend on Lana's cooking for the rest of our lives. The boys do just as fine job…"

Han gave her a skeptical look, "I have to disagree with you there, Lana is a much BETTER cook."

"If you want Lana to cook, you can ask her yourself. I'm sure her and Anakin are already at each other's throats." Leia said in defeat and then noticed a confident smirk on her husband's lips, "What?"

"You do remember, we didn't get along very well either," Han said chuckling.

"Lana and Anakin are both Jedi Knights, they are not allowed to get married…" Leia said simply…

"Then you haven't been paying attention to what Luke has been saying," Han said with a knowing smile on his lips.

"What," Leia asked very interested in what she might have missed. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know," Han said in a mocking tone. Leia fumed knowing that Han enjoyed knowing something that she didn't know. Han continued to tease his wife as he tried to contact Lana about making dinner for them and he enjoyed watching Anakin and Lana get into their arguments. They continued their little banter as Lana showed up in the transmission from R2-D2 and 3CPO appeared before her.

"Miss Lana," CPO said with glee though his expression was blank.

"Did Leia and Han want something?" Lana asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, they had mentioned something about asking you to come over for dinner and maybe you could prepare it for the family," CPO stated flatly.

Lana laughed, "I'll go right after my father lets me go for the evening."

"I'll inform Miss Leia and Mister Solo," CPO said as the image of Lana faded from the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" Luke asked with a smile on his lips.

"Just Leia and Han asking for me to cook dinner," Luke laughed at his daughter's answer. He had to admit, that his sister and brother-in-law were quite helpless when it came to the kitchen. They fought great battles together and brought down the Empire together and they have yet to succeed in making a decent meal for dinner time.

"Father," Lana said softly but it had caught his attention. "Why are you leading me to the council chamber?"

"The council would like to ask your advice on a certain matter, but now that you mention it let us go speak with some of my old friends," Luke led her to the Force Spirit Chamber. If one was fortunate enough they could speak with those that had passed on. They entered and the soft glowing light beamed down and three forms appeared before them.

"Luke, what brings you here…" Obi Won asked with a smile, "Lana has grown beautiful and is strong with the force."

"Yes, lovely she has become," Yoda said simply. "Powerful, indeed. Strong…she is, and…wise as well."

"Thank you," Lana bowed and was blushing at their compliments.

"What brings you here my son," Anakin Skywalker asked and Lana saw the strong resemblance between him and Anakin Solo.

"I was planning on leading Lana to the Council Chamber but I thought it was best for me to ask Lana the question we have been debating and you as well." Luke said simply and Lana looked at her father with curiosity in her eyes.

"Ask," Anakin said simply as the other two waited.

"Some of the other members have grown concern due to the lack of future younglings to learn to be apart of the Jedi. And some have come to question the one tradition about no marriage within in the Jedi," Luke stated simply. "Many have suggested that we allow marriage but fear that if we do…attachment would become too much and we could have struggles within our order."

"Tradition easily broken, it is not. What does…young Lana, think of this?" Yoda turned his gaze upon the young female knight.

"If marriage were to be allowed within the Jedi order, then it should be approved by the council if the couple should wed. It would seem that the marriage idea is coming from the lack of younglings and for our own to breed future Jedi," Lana said simply and the others just nodded. "Again, to lead the couple to marriage and to have children, the marriage should be approved by the council. And even a trial for the couple to go through to see if they are able to love and let go when the other's time has come."

"It could work if this council so chooses, but even when choosing a husband or wife," Obi Won paused. "They must use the force and using the force the council should use in approval."

"Try you must, to see if all will fall into place. Only then answers you seek will be clear," Yoda said simply.

Anakin nodded, "I know I broke the rules in my time but if you do pass it with these rules I think it will be possible for future Jedi not to make my same mistakes."

Luke then nodded, "Thank you for your guidance and Lana for your input."

"Yes, wise you are and even more so than I might have been. Lana, do not be tempted…may the force be with you," Yoda gave a knowing smile over to her and as the other two.

Luke and Lana took their leave as the three faded back into one with the force. The door closed and Luke sighed, "Lana you may go ahead and retire for the day. I'll go speak with the council with these ideas. It might help ease many of their minds."

"I was glad I could be of help," Lana bowed and took her leave.

Once she was out of the sight did Yoda appear before him in the hallway, "First she will be. Her destiny is to fight the new Dark Lords but… love she must learn as well."

"I do not understand Master Yoda," Luke said with a curious look.

"If tradition is to happen, first she must be." Yoda then paused, "There will be one that will be consumed with the dark side, he will be. I fear that soon the test of the force will be given. Be cautious Luke…"

"Yes master," Luke said simply as Yoda faded from sight. Luke walked down the hallway; he had feared that the dark lords would arise once again. He could not see clearly of what could happen but he knew that the dark side of the force wanted to be alive once again and it would not be an easy journey. However, there will be a time to when the Jedi would be tested again. Hopefully like the time they were tested in the way when the Empire came to power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana walked down the temple steps. She looked around her and it was busy with younglings running back inside from their training to make curfew. Lana smiled, she remembered all those times she would want to stay out longer for just a few more hours to train. She would be punished every time that she was late but it did not bother her, she had the drive to follow the laws of the Jedi in their entirety. Even if they were to change a few rules here and there, it would not change how she felt about the previous ones.

She continued her way down the steps as all the children waved at her, Lana was famous with all of the younglings. They all looked up to and they even enjoyed the sparring matches between her and Anakin Solo. They thought it was amusing but would try to learn all of their moves and techniques but were always told to return to their studies. Lana happily walked down the last few steps as she noticed some of the elder masters mumbling on how they were late for the meeting.

Lana laughed; her father was quite strict about being on time. She couldn't figure out why since he was always the one late. But if you beat him to the place then you had no worries but if he was there and you were late, there would be some price to pay. It was interesting how things would turn out but one could not complain about the situation. Lana quickly made her way to a motor-speeder and made her way over to the Solo home. She knew that Murrue and Juliana were off on a memorial trip. So it would be her, Han, Leia, Owen, Daren, and Anakin…the last name made her cringe. She did not know why they could never really get along but there was something about him, ever since she was child bothered him. They were both infants when her father planned to take Anakin as his apprentice but…why did she have to be there at the same time.

Lana sighed as she found herself already at the doorsteps of the Solo home. She walked in to see Leia and Han already fighting about something. Lana just made her way over to the kitchen and began making dinner for the family, it was such a normal routine that they did not even noticed she arrived till they smelt the dinner cooking. Daren walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder, he had gone out scooping the area, he had grown quite bored staying on such a boring Plant of politicians and Jedi Knights and wannabes.

"Hey Lana," Daren greeted and Lana replied back. Leia and Han quickly went to help with dinner preparations. They forgot what they were fighting about and began helping to set up the table. Owen and Anakin could recognize the smell of Lana's cooking anywhere. It smelt like food unlike the junk they would try to make.

"Hi guys," Han greeted his sons with his trademark smirk. "How was the oh great temple?"

"It's was fine," Owen said with a smirk as he put some of his things down on the couch. "What's for dinner, Lana?"

"Nothing too special, when I saw Chewbacca's speeder outside I thought I make one of his favorites," Lana said with a smile and a happy Chewbacca came out. He hugged the younger girl in show of his appreciation. "You're welcome, Chewy!"

"I'll try to stomach your cooking," Anakin said teasingly only to get hit in the head with a pillow. He turned to look at his brother who just pointed the finger at Lana. "If you weren't cooking I would do something back right at you."

"You wouldn't win," Lana fired back as she began cooking other elements for dinner. "Besides, I am the one cooking the dinner here; if you want anything to eat at all you will behave."

"Alright you two," Leia said simply with a smile. "Where is your father?"

"He might be a little late tonight, at least that is what I think." Lana said simply, "He has a meeting with the council this evening and some of the members were rushing in late when I was leaving the temple."

"Him and those meetings," Leia said simply as she began serving some of the meal that Lana had finished. "At least you got one of you; you two have been so busy that I haven't gotten to have dinner for about a month."

"Sorry about that," Lana said with a smile.

Chewbacca let out a laugh and began eating what Leia served. He was quite content in eating what he was given and it was his favorite dish that Lana cooks. Han just smirked, the whole gang was almost back together but Luke was off doing his Jedi business. Even though he didn't get married he got to adopt a daughter at least and she does carry his last name.

"Well, lets EAT!" Han shouted happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Council Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you saying that if we allow marriage that we should have trials like when one has come to terms as being a Knight," a council member asked.

"Yes," Luke replied with a curt nod. "If we do that and use the force to make sure the couple will make a compatible pair for the world of the Jedi."

"This would work out well, but who would be the first to set the proper example?" One asked as he stroked his beard as he went into his thought process.

"We all must take our time for this," Luke said simply as he remembered Yoda's words in his mind. "We'll just wait for the first couple to show signs of wanting marriage and then we can go from there."

"I agree with Master Skywalker, then we must prepare for the challenge that the couples will face," another said openly as he received the popular vote nod from everyone in the council.

"Then we must prepare and start gathering ideas!"

"Yes, only time will tell if there are things meant for beyond the hopes that we may have."

"Still, who shall be the first?"

Luke sighed as they continued to make arrangements on who would be the couple to take the first risk. Luke had an idea from what was told to him but it still mad his wonder if it all were to be true. The question still remained who would be the first?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter one, I hope all of you enjoy it. It's just something that I created from imagination from just watching the movies.


	2. Chapter Two

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

"_The time has come for my revenge; I have found enough energy for my spirit to find another apprentice even after death." _

"_What are you talking about?" A young man asked as he looked at the dark sprit with questioning eyes. He slowly made his way over to a glowing red stone embedded in a strange statue._

"_The Skywalker boy took away my victory, my reign…he has chose such a despicable life compared to the glory that I once held!"_

"_Skywalker has done nothing but help build a new republic and a new Jedi Order, he has done nothing to you…how can this man be the one and same of what you speak," the man asked the dark spirit._

_The spirit laughed, "They are the same one, the dark side is something that is strong and one must be willing to use it. He must be the one to change this pretty picture into something more glorious."_

"_What is glorious in your eyes?" _

"_You are quite bored with your life style, why not train with me and get the woman you seek?" The young man looked at the spirit with opened eyes. How could he know that he held great affection for a certain young woman? He wanted her but she acted as if there was nothing from him, surely she knew in some way. Yet here was some strange being talking to him about something that he hasn't even told the people closest to him._

"_Ah, that young maiden is ignoring you but however, if you choose to follow my ways then we can make her yours…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solo Residence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana stared up to the stars, she felt like something was amiss. She did not know what could be giving her this strange feeling but it was there. Lana sighed as she had come out without her cape and felt something fall onto her shoulders. She looked over to see Anakin smiling at her in a cocky manner.

"You know, if you really want to make it as a knight someday you need to make sure you take care of yourself," Anakin saw her roll her eyes. The two were far from being the perfect examples in the Temple, especially Lana. Anakin acted only that way around Lana, for he felt it safe to be that way…however around everyone else he was either a brother or a proper Knight.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lana asked with a stuffy tone. She held her own smirk. Lana was not like any other of the Jedi, her life span was much longer…than most humans from other planets. That was the only information that her father told her but left it as that, so Lana made the most out of life…even if it were to be true…maybe one day she'll find out but right now she was having more fun making Anakin's life a bumpy ride in space.

"Just saying is all," Anakin smiled. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Will you take me seriously if I tell you," Lana asked and Anakin looked at her worriedly, the last time she said that something happened terribly. Sure, Lana was not the prime example of any of the Jedi in history or ever…She almost looked like she went out of her way to act out of character and yet she upheld the code of the Jedi much stronger than anyone else. When she acted like a true Jedi, even as an apprentice…it meant that something was going to happen. Unfortunately it usually ended up being BAD.

"I am a Jedi Knight, I will take your words seriously," Anakin said simply with a serious look. It was one of those rare moments they would be like this, at least before the crazy bantering of each other would take place.

"Alright Sir Knight, I feel something is wrong with the force as if something that should not have been found has been," Lana said simply. She hated it when Anakin told her that he was a Knight and yet she has to be one. She didn't mind, she was able to go more places than him and had more missions, so being the daughter of Luke Skywalker had some advantages.

"What do you mean," Anakin asked.

"I can't explain it, I just feel it…deep within some vast portion of the galaxy there is something…" Lana paused for a moment as she searched for the right word, "cold."

"I haven't sensed anything like that," Anakin said with an arched eyebrow.

"What would you like for me to say then, that I am making it up," Lana said getting her fire back after confessing something to him. "You either believe me or don't!"

"I am not saying I don't…"

"But you are not saying you do either!" Lana said hotly, "Look, I don't want to start picking a fight, but I know there is something wrong."

Lana then marched inside and Anakin sighed in disbelief. It was fate for them to never get along in life; they were meant to always constantly be at each other's throats. Daren laughed as he came outside to see his younger brother leaning over the balcony wall, "Do you two always have to fight?"

"If you can explain her strange behavior, then maybe we could get along," Anakin said simply as she looked up to the night sky. "There is something about her that makes me not act like the Jedi I'm supposed to be…."

"Well, she has grown into a beautiful young woman," Daren said simply changing the subject.

"Anthony Daren Solo, are you saying that you are attracted to that stubborn girl?" Anakin asked as he looked at his older brother with a shocked expression.

Daren held up his hand in defense, "Ok full name use, never again! Bro, she's a Jedi…I don't have a chance with her at all. Besides, I just said she has grown into a beautiful young woman…no need to get all crazy about it."

Anakin laughed, "You had me worried there, and anyone to think she was attractive is crazy."

"You have to admit Anakin she is beautiful, not only by appearance but on what she is on the inside," Daren said simply and he enjoyed watching the fight between his youngest brother and Lana. It was always interesting to hear their verbal battles.

Anakin gave him a slightly frightened look, "What are you talking about? You must really be sick or something…"

Daren chuckled, "Lana has a huge amount of spirit and you cannot deny that."

Anakin looked up to the sky, "I guess…but she and I are probably destined to get along with each other on the battle field but beyond that…we are meant to disagree nonstop."

"I guess so little brother, but if she wasn't a Jedi apprentice…or a Jedi period, I would so go after that," Daren said with a shrug.

"Shut up!" Anakin punched his brother's arm. "You are just saying that to make me sick."

"Anakin, Daren…are you going to come in?" Leia's voice rang from the inside of the house. Daren and Anakin looked over at each other and walked back in for the night. Anakin and Daren saw sleeping on the couch was Lana; she was covered in Anakin's cloak that he had given her while they were speaking outside.

"If only she was this quiet all the time," Anakin said simply and felt something hit him in the back of his head. Anakin scowled and looked over at the sleeping Lana, "Even in her sleep she still finds away to annoy me senseless."

"You have to admit, she is a lot like you when it comes to playing such petty tricks," Leia said with a huge smile and Anakin stormed off to his room for the evening. Daren gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"They won't realize how a like they are, but maybe that's why they can't get a long," Daren said with a huge smirk played on his lips.

Leia sighed, "Well, your father wanted Lana to cook and so she did. Now she'll be probably off again to the temple and your father has to live with you and your brothers' cooking."

"Ah," Daren gagged. "I rather have Lana cooking for us than having any of our family cooking."

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" Leia said as she pushed her son playfully.

"Mom, you use to be able to cook but you have gotten use to having Lana around, it's almost like our comfort zone of the culinary arts," Daren said and his mother gave him an evil glare as she rushed off to his room. Leia sighed as she pulled the cloak off to replace it with a blanket. She smiled tenderly; her daughter's were not as home as often as they use to be and Lana was close enough to being much like her daughter. When Luke didn't know how to handle some situations, Leia was the one he called for advice and Leia enjoyed it. She still rubbed it into Luke's face…

She then got up and went to bed to join her husband. It was time for her to turn in for the night. It had been an interesting day and her youngest son and Lana always seemed to get into fights. She had to admit it was a fun sight for her to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana had made her way back to the temple. She had never gone into the room of the spirits alone ever but she needed to. She needed answers without any distractions from anyone else. So she made sure she had gone when no other Jedi were awake. She wanted to settle her uneasy feelings for some time now. She didn't want to tell her father in fear of worrying him. He already had enough on his hands and she wanted to make sure that it was not a huge deal. She entered the chamber and knelt down on her knees.

She took in a deep breath, "Spirits of the force, I ask that you bring me guidance of things that have passed and things to come. I am confused about feelings that I have had recently about something cold, dark, and far away. That the force is feeling something dark coming from beyond our known existence…"

"That may be, what guidance do you seek?" Yoda appeared before and Lana bowed her head. "Bow, you need not. Tell me Child, what troubles you?"

"I have felt something cold within the force for some time now, I cannot explain it beyond that. It almost feels like death in the coldest way possible and a strong desire of revenge," Lana said softly.

"Hmmmm, troubling this is. Almost as if something dark has returned to the scene, possible it may be," Yoda said as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you suggest that I must do," Lana asked as she looked up.

"If you must, follow this feeling to the source if you can. There you can find the answers you seek," Yoda paused. "Warning, that if you are too close then you might lose your own soul…child, you are strong with the force but not invincible…"

"Yes master," Lana simply nodded her head. "I do not know where this feeling comes from, how will I know where to start?"

"Feelings you must follow, but lose not yourself in them. Trust the force, it will guide you to where you must go…but alone do not go," Yoda warned. "You still an apprentice you are, let the council approve this matter as well. Speak with them, tell them your case you should."

"I will do as instructed," Lana bowed her head.

"Also my child, do not be afraid of your heart…" Lana looked up quickly, confused by the statement just made. "Your heart when strong with the force will not lead you wrong."

"Wait!" The cry was too late as Yoda had made his leave from the girl. Lana quickly stood up to search for her father. She didn't quite understand the last message but she wanted to make sure she reached the bottom of this strange feeling. Surely her father had felt it; she rushed through the hallways only to get stares from the other Jedi around her.

"Father!" Lana shouted as she found him walking into the council room.

"What is it?" Luke asked with a titled head.

"I must speak with you," Lana approached him cautiously. "Also with the council…"

"Then follow me in," Luke instructed as the other members stood up at the sight of Luke and then nodded their head at his daughter. Then Luke addressed the council, "My daughter wishes to speak to us about a certain matter…"

Luke took a seat on his chair in the room. Everyone had turned their attention to the young woman standing in the center of the room. Lana took in a deep breath before she began, "Thank you for letting me speak my thoughts."

"What is it that you wish to bring up to the council," Luke asked.

"Well, for some time I have felt something odd within the force," Lana paused. "I didn't want to speak with my father about it due to the many meetings the councils have been having. However, I went into the Chamber to seek some guidance to those that have moved on."

"What kind of odd feeling would you describe this as," a council member asked the young woman.

"I don't know truly how to describe it just beyond the simple words of cold, dark, and vengeful feelings I receive from it," Lana stated. "I know that I am not yet a knight but I wish to investigate with your permission that is to the source of all of what it may be."

"I see, we have too have sense some kind of disturbance within the force…" Another member addressed, "That is why we have been having so many meetings about what to do about it. However none of us were able to locate the source, do you believe you can find it?"

Lana sighed, "I don't know for sure, but I must go to where it is or this mystery will never be solved."

"Then I will go with you Lana," Luke said as Lana had her attention on him. "After all you are still my apprentice, it would only be correct for me to go with you. I want a quick resolution to this problem; we need to find out what has been causing such a disturbance."

"Then may the force be with you both," the council stood up and bowed. "We wish you safe journey and keep in contact."

"Of course," Luke stated simply as he led his daughter out of the chamber. They walked together in silence, Lana was more in shock that the council had known for quite some time that there was something amiss in the force and yet had done nothing about it? She was confused but now was not the time to question anything. They had to find the answers to this source of dark energy. "Lana, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to trouble you father, if I had known you had felt it too…I would have spoken up sooner," Lana said with a matter of fact tone. "However, that is the past and we have to find out what is wrong."

"Did you have a premonition of what is to come?" Luke asked as they were making their way to a space craft that was suited for two pilots.

"I just know something terrible is going to happen unless we can reveal this mystery," Lana stated firmly.

"Then let us be on our way then," Luke smiled as the two walked to find their space craft. "Let me leave a message with Owen."

"Then I'll prepare the ship," Lana walked her way down the hallway. Luke then picked up a communicator. He then projected his image to his family at their home.

"Hey Uncle," Owen said with a smile on his face.

"Owen, I just wanted to inform you, Lana and I are off on a mission. I want to make sure you attend all the meetings of the council, you were absent today," Luke said with a flat tone.

"I apologize," Owen did not recall a meeting; actually he hadn't been told to attend a meeting for quite some time now. He was unsure what his uncle was referring to but he did at least apologize for it.

"Well, then I trust you to take care of things while I'm gone," Luke then ended the transmission to look for his daughter. She better had not gone off on her own, which she tend to do at times but she was a loyal child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else Where…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Skywalker has left…" a voice asked within a dark room. His image appeared before the young man that had found the red stone that now held his spirit. The young man turned around only to nod. "Then we must follow after him, who is this other with him?"

"Most likely his adopted daughter, she is rumored to be from Amora," the young man informed him. "We don't know for sure if she is a native of the planet or not. Then again no one really knows."

"Amora," the spirit was confused…he had not heard of such of plant or system before.

"Amora is further out than the other realm of planets, with the new technology just developed are we able to explore farther out into the galaxy," the young stated with a shrug. "Rumor has it that their life span is much longer than an average being. They appear young for many centuries but towards the end of their life span do they really begin to age. No one knows for sure, they are a very timid about speaking with the outside world."

"Why is that," the spirit had slowly become educated about some unknown planet.

"They are the only plant in that system, beyond the outer realm of planets. They have had no contacts with other worlds, and I guess they just choose to keep it that way. That is where I actually found you…"

"Interesting…tell me, this girl, she has a strong tie to the force, correct?"

"Last I heard, she was still an apprentice," the young man began to wonder why he was asking so many questions.

"This is the maiden you seek," the spirit smiled widely. "She must be beautiful for you to desire her, and she is not like any other Jedi I assume…"

"She is far from it, she is not your average Jedi…she holds the code tightly and yet she seems to not act like any of them," the young man paused. "She is different is the best way to put it."

"Indeed, if you learn under me as my apprentice, she'll be yours…" The spirit paused, "We should follow after them…do you know where they might be going?"

"Why don't you use your powers since I probably don't have a clue," the young man said in a frustrated voice.

"Then I shall lead you after them, I am able to follow Skywalker any where…"

"Lead the way," the young stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Amora…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You feel it here?" Luke asked in surprise as they landed on the Planet. Luke recognized this place all too well and feared what would happen. He began to feel uneasy as Lana looked over her shoulder at her father.

"Is there something wrong?" Lana asked with such a worried expression on her face.

"Lana, there is something I must tell you," Luke began but only to be surrounded by the native people on their space craft. They all had guns pointed at the pair and Luke changed the subject. "I guess it will have to talk about it at a later time…"

"Who are you?" One shouted as the two came out of the craft. They landed on the ground with their hands held up high. "What business do you have here?"

"I have relations with your king, I wish to speak with him," Luke firmly stated while everyone looked at each other in shock.

"How do you know King Anwarzarwe?"

"I am a friend, I am Luke Skywalker…a Jedi Master," Luke introduced himself and the general had instructed to lower their weapons.

"It has been some time Master Skywalker," General Kartazke said with a small bow. "What brings you to this side of the universe?"

"There has been a disturbance in the force and it led us here," Luke said simply as he lowered his hands and Lana followed suit.

"And the girl?"

"My daughter," Luke motioned for her to walk forward. She did as instructed and bowed her head, "Lana Skywalker is her name, and now can we see Anwarzarwe?"

"Of course," Kartazke stated as he led them to his hover craft. The other soldiers quickly followed after them in their vehicles. "So this is your daughter you told me about in your transmissions?"

Luke smiled proudly, "Yes, I believe the last image I sent of you is when she was about ten years old."

"Yes, I believe so…" Kartazke laughed warmly, "It's been a while since your last visit to us. I wish it had been on better matters."

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked with concern in his voice.

Kartazke took a deep sigh, "Your feelings are correct, one of our most sacred galactic ruby red stones have been stolen from one of our statues of our great kings."

"What is it about the stone that troubles you," Lana asked intrigued.

"Legend has it that the stones can capture a person's spirit, whether good or evil. One of our men went to scout it out only to find that a spirit was indeed within it," Kartazke said with the look of worry crossing his face. "We don't know if the spirit was good or evil, the young man took it with him. That is all I know."

"I see," Luke looked concerned about the whole situation. "What do you think about it Lana?"

"I would like to see the statue, maybe we can gather more information about what is going on," Lana informed her father and Luke nodded.

"Can that be arranged," Luke asked his friend.

"You would need permission from the king to walk on those grounds, but I think it will work out in your favor," Kartazke nodded.

"Then lets get going," Luke said with a huge smile filled with hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter two…I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that my editor and I found more mistakes and corrected them, but then again we are human…we don't always see them. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

"How have things been at the temple?" Kartazke asked with a warm smile on his lips. They had reached the royal palace and he was leading them through the court yard.

"Things have been well for the most part, this new disturbance has only brought us just more adventure," Luke chuckled as did the General. Kartazke looked over at Lana with curious eyes…she looked familiar in some odd yet comforting way.

"And what about your daughter," Kartazke noticed that Lana looked straight up at him with curious eyes. "You never told me how you ended up adopting such a beautiful girl…"

Luke chuckled, "That is a story for another time my friend. Right now I want to get permission to examine the statue."

"Of course, we can catch up at a later time," Kartazke smiled but knew there was something familiar about the girl. She fit the age of their missing princess, the granddaughter of the King…but unless they knew for sure where Luke found the girl, there was no answer for the time being.

The trio continued to walk through the Palace grounds and had reached the deep hallway that would lead them to the throne room. They walked in comfortable silence but everyone that worked in the palace began giving curious looks at the two Jedi walking among them. That is when Lana began to notice that the people on this planet all knew how to use the force. Luke sensing his daughter's curiosity just chuckled which caught Lana's attention.

"The people that live in the palace are able to use the force," Luke told his daughter. "Not the whole planet, I came here before looking for some of them to train with the Jedi but the King said they were happy the way they were."

"Do they have their own form of study to learn how to use the force," Lana asked as she noticed them mostly using it to move objects.

"I admit they are not as in tune with the force as we Jedi, but yes they do have their own form of study," Luke smiled at his daughter. "Most of them are from the Royal Family or some kind of aristocratic class."

"Why not any other social class," Lana asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because young one, it was said that when this Planet began only the true natives were able to just move objects and make their lives a little more care free," Kartazke stated. "Those that are not higher up the social ladder are descended from people that immigrated to this planet."

"Still, from what I've seen the people that don't have the abilities live outside the walls of the cities and those that do live here," Lana questioned.

"That is how tradition has been for centuries, luckily our military lives within in the walls but…this is our life style," Kartazke flatly stated.

Luke placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Lana, I know in our eyes this does not seem fair but this is how things are here. We must respect that whether or not we like it or not."

Lana just nodded in response to her father's comment. She really didn't like it but what could she do, this was not her home. She lived on a Planet where there is nothing but Jedi and politicians. She kept her silence as they walked into the throne room. The king stood up, he was over dressed in Lana's opinion. He appeared to have nothing but numerous robes dressing his body.

_Lana, be mindful of your thoughts. _Luke's voice rang in her head and she looked over at her father with a surprised look. _Just be mindful…_

Lana nodded her head as the two approached the throne and knelt before him, "Ahhhh…Luke, it has been some time. What brings you here, and escorted by my general?"

"My good King Anwarzarwe, we the Jedi have felt a disturbance in the force and it led us here," Luke informed him. "Kartazke informed us that one of your stones that were embedded in one of statues has been stolen. I would like to ask permission to investigate the matter…"

Anwarzarwe sighed deeply, "I am glad that you have came and you may investigate the grounds." Anwarzarwe then looked over at the young Jedi that was next to Luke Skywalker. Anwarzarwe felt a familiar presence with the girl and yet could not place where it came from. "And who is this young vision with you?"

Luke stood up and motioned for Lana to follow, "This is Lana, my daughter…she is studying to become a Jedi Knight."

"I bid you both welcome, but why does she have a braid down the right side of her face when her hair is equally as long," Anwarzarwe asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It is to show that I am still in training and have yet to be a knight," Lana informed him. "I choose to keep my hair long till I achieve the statues of knight."

"Interesting," Anwarzarwe nodded his head with interest. "Well, then General Kartazke show them the statue grounds."

"Of course your majesty…" Once the trio had left to the ground did Anwarzarwe begin to wonder where he saw the girl's face before…Then it dawned on him, he pulled up an image of his youngest daughter, she had been killed during a riot and was about the same time Luke had arrived to help. He remembered that his daughter was rumored in having a child but no one knew for sure…

"Could she be," Anwarzarwe thought to himself as he stood up from the throne. He wondered deeply and considered all the possibilities yet…no one could be for sure at least not one hundred percent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple…Council Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have yet to receive transmission from Master Skywalker," a council member stated with a sigh of discomfort.

"We must trust him to do so when he is ready, we don't even know where he is located at," Owen informed the council. "We cannot be rash in any of our decision making. We must remain collected till we have attained more answers instead of conjuring up more questions."

"How can we sit here, considering that most of this has been going on for quite some time and we chose to ignore it even when Master Skywalker wished to pursue for answers," another interjected.

"The fact that we didn't do anything about it is now the past. We must live with that and choose to move forward now," one of the wiser councilman firmly stated. "We must trust Master Skywalker in the pursuit of this new disturbance till we have more answers we cannot assume anything."

"I agree," Owen showed his side of the matter. "When Master Skywalker is able to contact us he will do so. He also has Lana with him…"

"That is what I fear," the blind Jedi said.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked…why would he fear the fact that Lana is with her father? She has become a great Jedi thus far and proven herself worthy countless times before the council.

"Do you not know?" The blind Jedi Master asked with a smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" All of the other members wondered what he could mean at a time like this.

"I was the first to join Master Skywalker on this council, and then slowly more of you joined with us." The man paused, "Before the council truly became whole…Master Skywalker found newborn Lana on a Planet named Amora."

"Amora," Owen looked at him with question in his eyes, although the blind man probably sensed it rather than have see it. However the council never knew of Lana's origins, this was the first time it has been spoken among the other members.

"Yes, Amora is a lonely planet outside of the outer realm of planets. There Master Skywalker found Lana and adopted her, and that is also where they have gone in search of the disturbance," The blind man finished, due to his blindness he was much more in sync with the force and able to see so much more.

"Why did you not say anything earlier?" One asked.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own but I guess not," the blind man chuckled. "In reality, Master Skywalker asked me not to reveal anything till he felt the time was right."

Owen then had to ask, "Why do you fear about Lana seeing her home world?"

The blind man turned serious, almost too serious. "If they are able to find out who Lana's parents were, they will not allow her to return."

There was a large amount of silence, Owen broke it. "We don't know that for a fact yet, the future is there but not always one hundred percent certain…depending on our decisions we make. We must have faith in the force and wait to see the outcome."

"Yes, but there is a still a great chance that Lana will not return with the man she calls her father," the blind man hit his cane on the ground. "A gift to us she has been, but for how much longer will she be ours…"

"That is enough about these kinds of talks, we need to discuss other matters at hand…the schoolings of our younglings…"

"Agreed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memory of the Kings…on Amora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still haven't found that statue," Lana growled in frustration.

"Patience, Lana…" Luke instructed his daughter. "Let the force flow through you and guide you to the place that you need to be."

"I just don't understand why the general couldn't just point out the statue," Lana complained and Luke just laughed at his daughter's antics. She was definitely not the average girl but she was still his daughter.

"Remember, we received permission to be on the grounds not the general," Luke reminded his daughter. Lana just huffed as she continued to walk in searching for the statue.

"Father," Lana suddenly addressed him. Luke looked over at her sensing her curiosity about the planet and the natives that live here.

"What is it," Luke paused in his motion to give his daughter his full attention.

"I don't wish to be a burden, but can you tell me more about this planet," Lana requested.

Luke smiled, "Well you already know what Kartazke told you earlier. From my knowledge, the people here all live a longer life span. Their type of genetic make up is a little different from the other planets that you have seen, giving them a longer life span. Master Yoda also lived a very long life as well, but of course his appearance is different from those that live here."

"Then how old is the king," Lana ventured further, remembering that Yoda had lived roughly over eight hundred years.

"Oh, I would say about seven hundred," Luke had the expression on his face that he was trying recall the number. Lana's jaw nearly fell to the ground at the number that was given to her and Luke chuckled.

"He does not look over a day of at least thirty five," Lana said in shock.

"There is something else that is troubling you," Luke sat down on a nearby rock and Lana did the same.

"Why does this place feel so familiar," Lana asked. "I guess, I want to know…did you find me here?"

Luke took in a deep breath, "I was hoping you would never ask me that question. But yes, when I was searching the galaxy to find future Jedi to train, something called me here. When I landed on the planet it was in the mist of a revolt from feuding families of the royal house."

"Are you saying there was more than one?"

"Yes, there was. This is the northern palace and there was at one time a southern palace. From what I was told when I arrived that one of King Anwarzarwe's daughters had gone off to marry a prince from the south. At that time it was not allowed, which then caused the revolt from each families about how the marriage was forbidden and who would control the planet." Luke paused as he looked at his daughter, "in the mist of one of these battles…I found you, probably only a few weeks old in your mother's arms. She never told me who she was or where she was from, just for me to take care of you and keep you far away from here."

"Why would she say that," Lana looked confused.

"I do not know, before she died I sensed such pain, regret, and hope that you may never have to see what had occurred here," Luke informed her. "That is why I never told you of this place or where I had found you. Even now, there is still a small revolt against both kingdoms but it is so minuet that no one really mentions it any more."

"Because my mother had some ill feelings about the planet," Lana said softly. "I wish I knew more, but at the same time I really don't want to know…if she went to such great lengths to make sure I would live happily else where."

Luke placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "When the time is right, you'll receive all the answers you seek. Right now, we should focus on our mission…we'll talk more about it later."

"One more question," Lana quickly interjected as her father stood to his feet. "Does this mean I have a long life span as well?"

Luke nodded, "Yes Lana. You are a native of this planet, you'll out live me. As it should be, a child should never pass on before their parent." Luke smiled and then Lana quickly hugged him. Luke smiled as the two began walking around the multitude of statues surrounding the area.

"That statue is missing a stone," Lana pointed up ahead and they quickly made their way over to the statue.

"Looks like we found the missing piece," Luke then stopped as he felt something darkly familiar. Luke had hoped to never feel this presence again; it was here once…not too long ago. He had not felt it nor ever wish to feel it again in his life time. Luke quickly ushered his daughter away from the site even though he knew she felt the dark presence that was once there.

"What was that horrible feeling," Lana clutched her heart.

"We have much to report, let's head back to the palace so we can send a transmission," Luke instructed as they quickly took leave of the place.

"Father, you're avoiding my question," Lana protested but Luke was not paying any attention to her. He was not feeling any urge to talk about a darker part of his life with his daughter. It was not like he really wanted to discuss with her how her grandfather passed away and how he was able to defeat the one remaining Sith lord…and yet the dark feeling of a Sith had returned.

"Lana, I will inform you the same time I inform the council," Luke said simply as he rushed off with Lana following after him. She could not understand what was the matter with him but knew it was something from his past, she could sense it. She had known him far too long to not notice something wrong with him, but she kept up with his pace as they made their way to the palace.

Once they were there they stood in the throne room as Luke relayed a message to the council. Lana stood there to listen to what her father was saying but she also noticed that everyone in the throne room was staring at her. She could not figure out why they would spend so much time looking at her when there was another matter at hand and it was not a good matter.

"Council members, I am sending this as a small message to be transmitted to you, I have found where the disturbance source began. It is no longer here, but it is that of the same of a Sith lord…I cannot say if it is one that I had fought those many years ago, however it is still the same. All Jedi must go to alert status until we can find this lord, also keep a closer eye on the senate and the congress house, as well as any politicians. We do not want to make the same mistake again as we once did. Also, we must find a red stone…it will feel dark, cold, and we must be able to pin point it's location and who has the stone, " Luke paused for a moment. "I am going to ask some of the military here if they can describe the man who stole the stone from this planet. However, it was during the night hours when dark covered the planet. Again, I stress that all Jedi be on alert till further notice."

Luke ended the transmission as it was played back to the Jedi Planet. Lana had a concerned look on her face but Luke quickly regained his composure but Lana knew him all too well. Lana took in a deep breath as she walked over to her father's side, "What do we do now?"

"I'll ask around to see if there are any leads on whom the person may be," Luke told his daughter. "Even in the mist of darkness you can tell some of the physical features of who took the stone."

"Father, if this Sith lord was trapped in that stone, how can he influence this person," Lana asked curiously.

"The dark side is strong in its own way, he will be able to persuade any one to his side or cause, teach them to be part of the dark side…" Luke sight heavily, "I fear more for the person that he may teach…once he is over taken fully, we may have no choice but to kill him."

Lana nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Anwarzarwe then stood up, "I am terribly sorry for what is occurring in your society. However, I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it," Luke looked at him curiously.

"Lana looks much like my youngest daughter, and is approximately the age my grand child would be, I would like to take a blood sample to see if it were to be the same as my daughters," the request made Lana and Luke both in shock. They did not know what to say but Luke nodded and Lana obeyed her father. A man came over and pricked Lana's finger with a small blood sample.

"If the tests prove to be true, I would like Lana to stay with us and no longer pursue a life of a Jedi," Anwarzarwe stood up from his throne. Luke however did not like where this was going. It was beginning to make him see a darker side of his friend. He wished that it wasn't true but Lana also sensed the same thing.

"I cannot yield to that request," Lana said aloud. "I have been with my father for nearly twenty years you cannot expect me to just throw it all away?"

"If it comes out negative you are free to stay with your adopted father, however if proven you are my granddaughter you are to remain here, this is your rightful place!" Anwarzarwe shouted and Lana did not like the sound of this. This is when Lana began to sense this was the right part of the Planet you should be on, Lana received a vision. The Northern portion of this planet was ruthless and the southern portion was fairer in their rulings.

"Lana is still my daughter," Luke entered into the conversation. "Till proven other wise we will continue our mission here. If you excuse us," Luke led his daughter away from the throne room. Luke did not like the feeling; the last time he was here he did not sense anything like this before. Once they were out of the city walls did they began speaking again…

"I don't like this," Lana spoke first.

"I share you same feelings," Luke firmly stated as he looked over at his daughter.

"I received a vision father while we were there, this Northern kingdom is not as fair as they calm to be. The Southern Kingdom holds true to justice much better then they do, we cannot stay here…" Lana protested, "I understand why my birth mother would marry someone from the south, they are more compassionate…these people are nothing but deceitful…"

Luke sighed heavily, "We'll deal with one situation at a time. First we must do our own investigation…"

"I thought you were going to ask for help," Lana looked at her father with confusion.

"We must just trust the force," Luke informed her. "We will take out leave once day breaks. Till then, why don't we rest by the ship?"

"Agreed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside of the Palace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are the results?" Anwarzarwe asked as he entered the medical lab.

"They are positive, she is your granddaughter." The doctor said in disgust, "That means she is the daughter of one of those southern princes."

"Then we shall kill her slowly to get your southern kingdom to surrender," a dark voice instructed as he arrived with a young man.

"I don't want to see her suffer," the young man told the dark spirit.

"My lord, what you wish we will do," Anwarzarwe stated with such malice like smile. He just knew that this was going to work his way.

"You knew about this place all a long," the young man asked the spirit.

"Not as much history as you shared with me; however…I do know some of the people. They helped preserve my spirit after my demise by young Skywalker," the dark voice informed him. "I was just waiting for someone like you to arrive to help me on my quest."

"I see, then you suggest we keep Lana here, but torture her enough to where she will not be permanently harmed nor killed," the young man instructed and the dark spirit nodded his head.

"Of course, "the spirit said and Anwarzarwe nodded. "Make sure that your general of yours stays out of this loop. He has grown an attachment to Skywalker."

"Understood, he was a fool anyway…" Anwarzarwe stated flatly. "But his loyalty to me has been unwavering, so he still has some use for me."

"Still, be warned…"

"Of course my master," Anwarzarwe had a dark hideous smile on his lips. The people have been waiting for an opportunity to crush the southern kingdom, and now they had it. The child of his youngest daughter and one of the southern prince would be the perfect bait. No Jedi would come after her after their new demands, sure he came off as a friendly ally but in reality he had been twisted by the dark side. Just able to hide a little bit more due to their no relations with the outside worlds.

"Crush her spirit in every way you can, I will not stand for to bring down another empire," the spirit with such a tone that caused everyone to shutter.

"As you wish," they all bowed to spirit.

"Good, now go get them before they leave…and make sure you get the girl to stay here, at all costs."

"Of course," Anwarzarwe smiled darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Lana's ship

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that everything," Lana asked as she came out of the ship. They had loaded up their camp from the night. Luke looked around their surroundings and shook his head no. Luke paused for a moment as he unsheathed his light saber and Lana then feeling that danger was around them followed suit.

"I know you are there, come out!" Luke ordered and as…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, here is this chapter…I hope you like this one as well. I'm currently working on the next chapter…I thought I thrown in a little twist. Talk to you laterz…


	4. Chapter Four

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

"Is that everything," Lana asked as she came out of the ship. They had loaded up their camp from the night. Luke looked over their surroundings and shook his head no. Luke paused for a moment as he unsheathed his light saber and Lana feeling that danger was around them followed suit. Lana stood next to her father as Luke would shout out orders.

"I know you are there, come out!" Luke ordered and Kartazke stepped out with all of his men holding weapons pointed at them. Luke and Lana prepared themselves for a fight but it would seem that it would be uneventful if they did not attack them first.

"Put your weapons down, we only want the girl," Kartazke told Luke and Lana looked over at him shocked.

"What do you mean," Lana asked as she looked at them with curious eyes.

Kartazke stepped forward to the two Jedi but they remained in defensive positions, "The tests were proven positive you are to come with us to the Palace."

"I will not," Lana responded and then noticed there were men holding onto Luke. Lana turned in surprise on how they could have gotten to him but then noticed one was playing with her father's life saber. She growled in frustration, "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Either you return with us willingly or we will kill your father," Kartazke said and then sighed. "I wish for no bloodshed princess, so please just return with us."

Lana looked over at her father and sighed, she didn't want him to die. She knew she wasn't supposed to have any attachment to people but then again…he was the leader of the Jedi Council. She retracted her light saber with a heavy burden crushing her heart. She feared the worst and knew that if she agreed to go with them, she would most likely never leave this planet. They then released Luke and gave him his light saber in return.

Kartazke grabbed Lana's light saber. He threw it up in the air and shot at it, Lana saw it shatter into pieces much like her heart. A lone tear fell down her face and Luke watched helplessly, "Luke, do not worry about her. We will take care of her now, this is her rightful place. Maybe she can bring peace to our planet. I wish you safe journey to your home."

"If any harm comes to her, I'll make sure you will suffer two fold of what you could do to her," Luke warned as he boarded the ship. He looked at his daughter and quickly went on his way.

Lana watched as her father disappeared beyond her sight as the guards grabbed her arms to drag her back to the Palace. Lana's spirit had indeed been broken by that one simple act of separating her from her father, from a life style, and forcing her to live in a world of hate and lies. She stayed silent and Kartazke felt nothing but regret as he watched over the young girl. He had children of his own and he would never have been to live through what he just put Luke and Lana through. He just held his head high and walked on towards the palace.

Lana was ever so quiet all the way as they entered the throne room. Anwarzarwe smiled evilly as Lana was brought before him. He went down the steps of his throne to reach the floor of the room and placed his hand firmly on her chin to make sure her eyes met his. Anwarzarwe just smirked in triumph they had already informed the Southern kingdom that they had found the child born of both north and south.

"You'll be my advantage in ruling this planet," Anwarzarwe got thrown back by Lana. She had used her powers to throw him away from her. "Stubborn child! Take her away! I want you to drain as much life from her as possible! She will not live to see another day of true light…"

Lana was going to fight back when they stuck her with a dart; she fell to the ground within seconds. "Wretched child! Make sure she suffers a hundred fold for everything her mother did to me, and for sleeping with that no good southern trash."

"Yes sire," the medical examiners carried her off. Anwarzarwe turned to see Kartazke with a stunned expression on his face.

"What is the matter my old friend," Anwarzarwe asked as he walked back up to his throne.

"Sire, what are you going to do to the girl," his displeasure was noticeable by the king. He just shrugged it off…

"She is not worthy to be the next leader of this kingdom, she is not born a pure northern child, and therefore she'll be punished rightfully for what her mother did to me."

"You are telling me, you are going to take your revenge on your daughter by torturing the young girl and making her suffer," Kartazke asked with venom in his own voice. "How can you stoop so low? What happened to all those peace talks you were planning for? You…you are not the man I once knew! You have changed back into the monster of the past!"

"Watch your tongue Kartazke, the Sith lord would not be pleased with you," Anwarzarwe responded and Kartazke's eyes grew wide.

"You have been poisoned by the dark spirit, I knew there was something wrong for some time but I never thought you would fall so easily into their trap," Kartazke fought. "You are much like your forefathers before you; you are going to ruin this kingdom once again…"

"You're incorrect in that manner, I was freed from those foolish desires of peace! I can have the whole galaxy and not have to worry about those southern cowards. I will destroy them all…have everything I have desired all these years…"

"You are sick and twisted," Kartazke shouted in protest.

"You will be executed at dawn," Anwarzarwe shouted as the guards arrested their general. "How dare you disobey me! You will be the public example and so will your family line die at dawn!"

"You will regret this Anwarzarwe, your reign will never happen…"

"Get him out of my SIGHT!" Anwarzarwe watched as he was dragged out of his throne room. "Find his family and make sure they are all put in prison with him, make sure no one escapes!"

"YES SIRE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle!" Owen and Anakin were quick to help him out of his ship. However they noticed there was an empty seat as Luke just walked silently into the temple. They quickly followed after him, seeing that he was going to the Chamber. They stopped short but Luke motioned with his hand for them to follow him. They did and saw Luke kneel on the ground. The other council members were there. Owen and Anakin did the same as they knelt.

"What troubles you," Obi Won Kenobi appeared before them.

"Lana, where is the child," Yoda appeared searching for the young Jedi. "Missing is she?"

"Master Yoda, Lana and I followed the disturbance to a planet called Amora," Luke spoke softly but not missed by Yoda or Obi Won. "We found a dark presence once was there, but according to legend within those stones spirits can be trapped or kept till they are ready to show themselves.

There is a stone that is missing from the very location of where we felt the dark presence, the presence of a dark Sith Lord."

"A Sith you say," Yoda paused for a moment. "I fear much due to this new arising, a dark spirit is much stronger than in physical form. Possess a body it can."

"We have come to seek your wisdom in all of this," Luke begged.

"Luke, you must first remain calm. You are still worried about your daughter's well being…" Obi Won instructed.

"I have this feeling that she will be in harms way," Luke said worriedly. He was not feeling quite confident about what Kartazke told him as he left the planet. He was not thrilling happy about what was to occur with him absent from his daughter.

"She must face trials of her own, yes she must. When time is right, only then will she be free…but be warned. She will be broken, angered…hate will consume her, but…love you all must show," Yoda pointed at everyone in the room. "Focus on the Sith you must and only then will the window open for young Lana."

"Locate him, and figure out who is the physical being helping the spirit," Obi Won instructed the council. "Amora is no longer a problem to worry about, if we can be rid of the Sith…then natural order will be restored to the planet."

"Yes master," Luke rose to his feet and the council did the same. Owen and Anakin were in shock in all that had occurred. This was their first experience in the chamber and it something amazing for them.

"Watch over Lana, that we shall…" Yoda closed his eyes and faded from their sight.

"Lana is precious to all of us Luke, like Master Yoda said. We will watch over her," Obi Won also then took his leave.

"We have been instructed to search for the dark spirit," Luke turned to face the council. "Train our younglings to be ready for anything if they decide to attack here."

"Master Skywalker, wouldn't you ultimately be their target," one asked as they made their leave of the chamber.

"I don't wish to jump to conclusions, let us just prepare for what is to come in the near future." Luke began walked towards the meditation room quickly followed by his nephews.

"Lana is on the Planet, but not by her freewill?" Owen asked concerned, he had always thought of Lana like a sister. It pained him to think that any harm would come to the girl.

"Lana is the child of the youngest princess of the northern kingdom and one of the princes of the southern," Luke sighed. "To make a long story short, the kingdoms are at war and have been for countless of centuries…Lana is what they are calling a product of unwanted evil."

"Please tell me you're lying about this," Owen's face paled at the thought of what he just heard. Even though it was the shortened version it was not a pleasing sound to hear.

"Is there anything we can do," Anakin asked with concern evident in his voice.

"For the time being, no…" They had reached the meditating room, "I am going to meditate on the subject at hand. Why don't you two return to your younglings in the study rooms."

Once Luke had entered the chamber the two looked at each other in disbelief. They quietly walked down the lonely hallway as it seemed that everything reminded them of Lana is some way. For Anakin it was something much darker, he couldn't explain it but he could hear a faint noise but couldn't quite place it. He ignored it for the time being and made his way to the training room where he was sparring younglings and Owen returned to philosophy section of the temple.

"_A dark turn this has taken. Many will feel empty without Lana…found she must be. Her time has not yet come to join us within the force, grow more she will. Love…must she learn, and with a man she would never expect." Yoda paused as he observed the hallways following after Anakin. He had yet to notice the small green Jedi master. "Soon…the screams and cries you will hear, no one else will know…until you are ready to accept that you love her and yet can remain one with the force, know you will not."_

Anakin turned to look over his shoulder but saw nothing; he felt a presence behind him but could not place it. He shrugged it off to only keep walking on his path. He had no idea in time to come that his heart will feel such heavy burdens of another from beyond his physical reach. He was the chosen one to start a new tradition but first he must learn to accept that certain things are just meant to be…even within the force. Destiny is made for those that are willing to accept it and follow it…

"_Soon young Solo, will you too know…as will young Skywalker."_

Anakin reached the sparring room, to see that everything was still running the way it should be. Memories of his recent sparring match with Lana were still fresh in his mind and growing up with her. She was always the most fun to do anything with when it came down to training. She always pushed you to your limits and made you want to learn more. He sighed heavily but was too distracted by the fact of Lana being trapped on a Planet. He did not wish to teach he gave another fellow knight the duty.

Anakin left the temple to return home. His ride home didn't seem to take as long as it usually did, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He walked into the house with a blank face which caused his father to wonder what was going on.

"Hey Anakin, what's wrong?" Han called after his son but no response was given. He just made his way through the house and Leia came out to talk to her husband. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Leia informed him. "I've never seen him like that before; he is feeling some kind of confusion and loss."

"Some days I'm really grateful you have a tie to the force," Han said with a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Leia. "So what else can you tell?"

"I don't know, I got a call form Luke earlier when he arrived back but…" Leia paused for a moment. "I could sense something was really troubling him but he wouldn't tell me."

"Lana," Han stated flatly and had that expression on his face.

"What do you mean, Lana," Leia asked as she looked up to her husband's face.

"In the past twenty years, what else would trouble him the most," Han asked his wife and her eyes brightened up.

"But why would that bother Anakin," Leia asked with a confused expression. "Unless something terrible has happened, you don't think something awful has happened to her?"

"Luke probably knows best, but being a father he probably won't talk about it, but maybe we can get it out of Anakin, or maybe Owen," Han said as he noticed Owen show up on his hover speeder.

"Owen, spill!" Leia ordered and Owen looked at his mother in surprise.

"Spill what?" Owen asked confused on being grilled by his mother just as he arrived home.

"Spill on what you know about Lana or I'll get Chewy to put you in a bear hug," Leia warned and Han just put his hands up signaling that it was all her and not him.

"How did you know Lana was gone," Owen asked surprised.

"Where is she?" Han asked looking at his eldest son. Owen then went on explaining about what happened earlier. Telling them what Luke had informed when he had arrived at the Temple.

"What nobody is going to go after her?" Leia asked nearly shouting in response.

"We've been instructed in preparing for the dark spirit than going on a rescue mission for Lana," Owen informed his parents.

"Then what will become of Lana," Leia sadly asked.

"No one really knows…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else where…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This will be a great place to begin your training," the dark spirit informed the young man.

"What will my training consist of," the young man asked not knowing fully of what he has gotten himself into but he just wanted to find a way to get the girl of his dreams. The plan was for him to learn as much as possible and be in control, so he could be the one to rescue Lana from the prison that was set up for her. He learned that the dark spirit was always one step ahead of everyone else in his plans.

"First he must become one with the dark side," the dark spirit instructed. "You'll be stronger than any of the Jedi. You will be unstoppable…"

"What of Lana," the young man asked as he prepared himself.

The dark spirit chuckled, "Once you have mastered the arts, only then will you be able to rescue her from her prison…"

"Alright," he then began freeing his mind. He slowly let the force become one with him and so he could see clearly that power of the dark side. He opened his eyes only to have them glowing a deep golden color with crimson. The stone began glowing and the spirit just smiled with plans already forming in his head…the boy was just a pawn…but if he can prove his worth, he will be worth keeping alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora…Dawn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any last words," Anwarzarwe asked with a smirk. The crowd wanted to shout in protest but their lives would also be up there. They had already witnessed his family being shot and killed for all of the northern kingdom to see. Kartazke was their hero and they were going to lose him, for something they could not understand.

"I gladly die for the people of Amora, so that we might have true peace and not live under such a terrible ruler," Kartazke shouted back at him. "Annakanazarwe had the right mind set when she went to the southern kingdom in hopes of making a true peace between two kingdoms…where we are no longer divided by walls and social…"

Kartazke would never finish his speech as Anwarzarwe ordered for his men to fire. They all did in regret and closed their eyes…so they could not watch him disintegrate into dust. The people had to close their hearts to the king, they no longer had hope. It was lost to the wind as his ash blew toward the south. They all sent silent prayers for their lost general and prayed one day they would be free from this tyranny.

Anwarzarwe smiled knowing full well that he had made his point. He walked into the place to see if his 'granddaughter' was adjusting to her new surroundings. He walked down the multitude of hallways and stairs till he reached the dungeon. They opened the door and there she stood in chains with her fighting spirit still evident but her eyes were closed…but being able to use the force she knew who it was.

"What do you want…"

"I again ask you to help us train to use this power that you have grown to attain," Anwarzarwe asked but only got silence in return. "You know we can break you till you comply or extract the knowledge from you…"

"Even if you did that, you'll never fully comprehend the power of the force," Lana stared at him with no fear. "You'll never learn how to be like the Jedi. I hope that the southern kingdom crushes you…"

"WENCH!" Anwarzarwe slapped her with the back of his hand, which held all of his royal rings. The rings caused her face to have deep cuts and began bleeding…

He never liked defiance in his whole ruling; none of his ancestors would stand for this. But her knowledge and training is what they needed…of course while making her suffer a great deal at the same time. If she were just any spare vessel in his kingdom he would have had her executed this morning with the family he had on the stand.

"I will not bow to a man that would kill children to make his point to the people," Lana said firmly and Anwarzarwe only got frustrated and rage consumed him.

"You will regret this fully," Anwarzarwe gritted his teeth. He was going to make sure this girl suffered and where she was clinging to one string of life. He would make sure her last dying breath is one of nothing but pure pain and suffering. "You have laid out your death bed…we will get that information one or another…"

Anwarzarwe slammed the door and Lana fell to her knees. She had been worn out, but what disturbed her most was the fact that Kartazke lost his life along with his family. She felt the force feel sad at the thought of killing such innocent people that strove for peace. Her heart felt such a burden and knew her body would eventually wear out before her spirit…she didn't know how long she would be here, but her hope of a rescue would be slim. She knew that even if they wanted to come and get her, it would be difficult…she was below the surface by several layers.

"_Child, weary you must be…" _Lana looked up and wondered where that voice was coming from. _"Remain strong, that you must. Hope is still before you, patient you must be…answers you will find."_

Lana closed her eyes and began meditating…she would not give up without a fight. Only a few words of encouragement and she had her drive refueled. She would not stop at nothing till her body gave its last ounce of life. Her prayers are with her father and friends…she knew that some of them did not know how to let go…but knew they would move on. She would miss them, but she would make the most out of her situation…

The doors flew up and she was dragged out of the dungeon cell to begin only what others would fear…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks Later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Lana is gone," Murrue asked as she stared her family down. "You have to be kidding me…"

"Murrue, it was not something we all have been able to sallow," Leia told her daughter. Then her other daughter gave her a deadly stare…

Juliana just gave a look of disbelief, "You are telling me that the whole Jedi is more focused on this new possible Sith Lord…then trying to find Lana?"

"What do you want?" Owen shouted losing his cool, when he was around his sisters he failed to keep his composure. "Don't you think that Lana is a concern…we don't know if she is even alive…or if they are planning to keep her alive."

Han shook his head, "Look girls, we were able to dig up some history about Amora. There were some files on that planet on Tatooine. Trust me, you don't want to get involved with them in anyway…"

"What do you mean," Anakin asked…being this was the first time they were hearing anything of the sort. "Why didn't you tell us that you found some information? It could help the council in how to handle the people on that planet…"

"Before you jump to conclusions," Leia began as she quickly told them to all sit down. "Your father and I went to Tatooine, thinking it was the best place to start looking for information. And we…did find some … but it is only from the southern kingdom."

"They are usually asking for help from other Planets, but after telling the charming details of the war that has been going on almost since the dawn of time for them," Han paused. "No one really wanted to go and help them."

"Why is that," Murrue asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Their wars are very brutal and unforgiving when on the battle field," Leia then thought of rephrasing. "Any battle is that way, what I mean is…you don't want to be caught on the wrong side of the border. If you were caught on the north Alive there would be a heavy price to pay."

Juliana then nodded, "It would explain why most of the people have not heard of them till Uncle Luke went all those years ago when he found Lana."

"And as we already told you, Lana is the child of both kingdoms," Owen said simply as he looked out the window. "One would accept her and the other…well you get the idea."

"This is ridiculous, is there anything we can do in the political realm," Murrue asked her mother.

Leia just shook her head, "Unless Amora wishes to join us in political issues in the senate there is nothing we can do. We are fortunate enough that the outer realm of planets decided to join in."

"We are more towards the center of all of the planets in the New Republic," Anakin informed them.

"Isn't that the very reason why we chose this place," Daren announced as he propped his feet up on the table. He had kept quiet until now; he didn't like getting into debates with his family, especially over lunch. His sisters had returned and there had been nothing but arguing over Lana's absence. Daren was not interested in something that was such old news.

Juliana then conjured up an idea, "What if we grant the southern kingdom access to being part of the New Republic?"

"Meaning what," Daren asked not interested and got hit by one of his sisters.

"Meaning, that would mean they would be able to ask help from the other planets of the New Republic and we can help them with the war," Juliana said with a confident smile.

"How would you get in contact with them," Daren being the unusual pessimist but then again he just kept quiet during the whole ordeal. "I mean, think about it…the other planets kept out of their business why should we even try? It seems to me it is just useless to even try…"

"So Lana isn't worth saving?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter four…I hope you enjoyed it. It took some time to work on it but it was worth it.

See you next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

Juliana then conjured up an idea, "What if we grant the southern kingdom access to being part of the New Republic?"

"Meaning what," Daren asked not interested and got hit by one of his sisters.

"Meaning, that would mean they would be able to ask help from the other planets of the New Republic and we can help them with the war," Juliana said with a confident smile.

"How would you get in contact with them," Daren being the unusual pessimist but then again he just kept quiet during the whole ordeal. "I mean, think about it…the other planets kept out of their business why should we even try? It seems to me it is just useless to even try…"

"So Lana isn't worth saving?" Murrue asked with concern in her voice.

"Lana can handle herself, besides…it's only been three weeks," Daren shrugged as he got up and Han even looked at him cautiously. Han knew his son had taken after him when it came to being more or less a mercenary in some aspects but Han was never truly as non-caring as his son was showing.

"Daren, is something wrong?" Han followed after his son and the rest of the family just sat in silence.

"I'm fine," Daren rolled his eyes. "I think I am old enough to take care of myself dad. I mean, I don't know why I keep coming home any more. All I ever hear from everyone is about Lana these past three weeks."

"We're just worried for the lil lady, nothing wrong with that," Han told him smoothly. "You're old enough to live out on your own; I don't see why you keep staying here with all of us old folks."

"Why do you care," Daren asked as he pushed his dad and Han looked at him with dangerous eyes.

"What has gotten into you," Han shouted in anger which caused the whole family to come out. Chewy had arrived to visit with some of his fellow Wookies and saw the dispute between father and son.

"Why don't you just hang out with those monkeys, it is what you do best after all…" Daren shouted as he walked away from his family. Not turning back to face them and Chewy along with his friends just shouted in their language a few profanities of disgust about his behavior.

"You said it Chewy," Han said in response. "I don't know what has gotten into him, but something has changed him."

"I don't like the feeling of this, I think we should just leave him alone for now," Leia told her husband.

"We'll go talk with him," Owen motioned Anakin to follow after him. The brothers left to find their wayward brother, usually when Daren threw fits before but it never ended up insulting Chewy or any of his friends.

Chewy then asked if Lana had returned home and Han was the one to respond first, "Sorry buddy, no word about her."

Chewy then handed him a disk and told him to give it to Luke. That it held information more about Amora, and some of their dealings many centuries ago with the planet. Leia looked at him in surprise, "Are you telling me that Amora has had outside contacts?"

Chewy nodded and Leia instructed Han and the other Wookies to go to the Jedi Temple. The boys went off to find Luke with some interesting news. The Solo women all looked excited and shortly after Han's departure with the Wookies did they decide to follow after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torture Chamber in Amora's Northern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has she broken yet?" Anwarzarwe entered the room to see Lana lying on table. Her clothes were torn in several places but still she refused to teach them anything about the force. The machines all broke when they prepared to extract his knowledge from the girl. Even though her body was severely battered and broken, she still was able to use the force to ruin everything for them.

"She is not breaking as planned," a doctor informed the king and showed him the results. "Her will is much stronger than expected and her readings are off the charts. She is more southern scum than northern kingdom material…"

"She is too much like her mother, defiant and believing in justice…" Anwarzarwe said as he walked over to the girl. He had all his children killed in fear of defiance like his youngest child. He walked over to the glass wall that divided him from the bed that Lana was chained to.

"We have tried everything and we are running out of ideas," the doctor informed him.

"Make everything doubled, and if that doesn't work make everything stronger…" Anwarzarwe stopped himself. "Drown her slowly and shock her with as much electric power as you can."

The doctor nodded as he began giving his new orders and Anwarzarwe just looked at the girl, "Soon you will give your knowledge to us, in your death you shall…"

They woke up Lana as she began fighting against them but was restrained. They made her chamber into a place where they could put water and lock it in tightly. They stood her up and made sure her chains were locked on the floor, Lana struggled but it would be to no avail. The doctors quickly got out of the room and noticed she was starting to use the force to move objects to help free her when Anwarzarwe pressed the button to rush water into the newly formed tank.

Lana didn't panic she just tried to figure a way out of the tank without damaging herself. Then she saw Anwarzarwe walk up to the tank with a huge smirk on his face, "You have a choice either tell me…or really begin to suffer."

"I will never betray my teachings to help you win your forsaken war," Lana simply stated with a flat tone as water began to rise. When it was about shoulder level did they began shocking her and Anwarzarwe walked out of the room.

"Wretched child, she still chooses to defy me…" Anwarzarwe growled as he walked back up to the higher grounds of the palace. He was running out of options with the girl and the war was growing tiresome, the southern kingdom refused to give him full power of the planet. "Wretched southern dogs!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Forest…Jedi/Senate Planet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daren," Owen shouted as he walked through some of the jungle area of the planet. Anakin was looking for him as well until they found him standing over by the river bend. "Daren!"

"What do you want," Daren looked over his shoulder.

"Just to make sure you're alright," Anakin walked up to him, his height showing over his older brother. "You seemed troubled…is everything ok with your side of the galaxy?"

"I'm just stressed, a lot of orders to complete," Daren sighed and chuckled. "I guess I was just over burdened I got snappy with our sisters. Even though, they do tend to talk more than enough."

Owen chuckled, "They never stop sending communications to mother and father. It's ridiculous on the time they spend speaking with one another and yet when they return it is non stop."

Daren just sighed, "Don't get me wrong I am worried about Lana, she has been gone with no communication on how she is doing."

Anakin turned away surprising both brothers, usually he would say some kind of remark and yet there he was silent. He just shook his head, "Something just doesn't feel right…I know there is something wrong and yet I cannot figure out what it is."

"Don't worry Anakin, I'm sure Lana is fine. She has been trained well…" Owen reminded his younger brother but it was more of self assurance the girl was well. "Besides, we don't' know for sure what is going on till we discover this new dark lord…or the possible future lord."

"Still, something is chilling my very being…it bothers me that I cannot fully understand what is going on," Anakin said in desperation. "It's like I can feel some one's agony, their pain and yet…I cannot just lay a finger on who it could be or where it is coming from."

Owen patted his brother on the back but it would be Daren to say something, "Don't they tell you in the Jedi way to be patient. I just see it his way, if you are meant to figure it out…you will and if not…then you know."

Anakin nodded and Daren wrapped on arm on him while the other rested on Owen. Daren smiled as he motioned for his brother to move along, "Well let's get back to the house. I probably need to apologize to mom and dad."

"That would be nice," Owen nodded with a smirk on his lips.

Anakin however felt a strange presence among them, he couldn't place it. But something was definitely wrong with Daren, he was putting up a front and Owen seemed not to notice it or was just as good at Daren was at Bluffing. Anakin doubted it, Owen had no gambling skills and Daren…he was becoming more of a Space Pirate every pass day, and something was changing him more drastically at such an alarming rate. Anakin not having enough evidence would not say anything against his own brother. So he chose silence and patience, and then looked forward…

It seemed like in matter of minutes, they had reached their home. There was Luke Skywalker talking with Chewy and his friend. Daren let go of his brothers to talk with his uncle and to apologize to the Wookies. They forgave him, but he noticed Chewy was a bit more cautious as if he sensed something as well. Owen quickly followed after his brother and Anakin slowly walked up to his uncle…

"Anakin," Luke greeted his nephew…Anakin was just relieved that Luke came out of the temple. He had kept himself locked away for quite some time and now he finally came home to spend time with the family. Luke had a smaller house for him and Lana just a mile away from the solo household.

"I am glad to see you out of the temple Uncle," Anakin said with a smile. "I was beginning to worry about the fact that you were keeping yourself prisoner."

"Well, your mother threatened to kill me if I did not get out of there and told me of a new idea that your sisters cooked up," Luke winked and Anakin just laughed as he shook his head.

"Mother does know how to get people to do her bidding," Anakin smiled brightly but slowly fell as someone's cries were ringing in his ears. He still did not see the person's face but heard such a huge cry of pain, the more he heard them…the more painful the cry had become. He still had no answers for it and Luke looked at him concerned but the cries would fade once again.

"Anakin," Luke called his nephew and Anakin smiled.

"It was nothing, we should head inside before mother yells at you for staying out here to play with Chewy," Anakin teased and the Wookies both ruffled his hair.

"Madam president is dangerous, but the Senate and the courts has gone to a meeting," Han tried to act all regal only earning laughs from his brother-in-law and youngest son. Han joined in the laughter as the men and the Wookies entered the house. "I can't offer you any thing good to eat Chewy…"

Chewy interrupted his friend telling him he needed to go to the Senate house. They had another guest on their speeder that needed to get there, Han just nodded but he was lifted up to go with them. Also Chewy motioned for Luke and Anakin to follow. Which they quickly did as they sped off the Senate house…

When they entered the meeting hall, there was Leia in the center talking about issues of the New Galactic Republic. That is when Luke, Owen, Han, and Anakin noticed the hooded figure that was being helped by Chewy. They didn't recognize the clothing he was wearing but they didn't say anything as they sat down in the Wookie section of the meeting hall. Chewy hit the call button as they floated up to Leia's in the center.

"Yes," Leia addressed them and them. "What is it that you wish to share with us Chewbacca?"

Chewy then helped the figure in front of him, then he spoke…"People of the Galactic Republic, I am here to throw myself at your mercy so that you may help my planet in their dire need."

"Reveal yourself," Leia instructed and he showed his face. Leia almost fell off the floating podium, he almost was the spitting image of Lana…could this man be her birth father? The resemblance was there if it were true.

"I am the last Prince of the Southern Kingdom of Amora," the man paused. "My name is Jarekwanze. I am here to plea with you to help us be rid of the northern king so that we may finally now peace…"

"We have never heard of your Planet till recently," Leia informed him. "My brother, who is next to you is the head councilman of Jedi Council. Luke…will you inform the Senate of your experience with the planet."

"Yes, of course…" Luke stood next to the Jarekwanze. He looked at him intently…"As all of you know, about twenty-five years ago…I was beginning to rebuild the Jedi Order and looking for people to train. On one of journeys roughly twenty years ago, I landed on a Planet called Amora. I landed on the northern kingdom of Amora and was only told they were at war and to help bring peace. No other details were given me at the time, I just made observations of my own. That is also when I found a child in dying woman's arms…"

"You found a child," Jarekwanze asked with hope in his voice.

Luke nodded, "She asked me just before she died to take the infant with me and raise her far away from there. As she passed I received visions of her memories, she was defying the northern kingdom for their misguided views, and she had gone to the south. That was all I could really understand…"

"What happened to the child," Jarekwanze asked desperately.

"He raised her," Leia informed the prince and he looked at her with curious eyes. "Her name is Lana Skywalker, she has become part of the Jedi Order."

"What…" Jarekwanze looked in disbelief. He didn't know what he could say but Leia would do most of the talking for the last few moments of the council meeting.

"My fellow Senators," Leia began. "We have received a request from a Planet beyond the outer realm, I suggest that you all go and think of what we should do. How we should go about it and how everything should be handled. Many of you have come to know Lana, she has become a great part of our New Republic, a huge role player along with her Father.

"As I told you earlier she was on a Planet not by her choice, no communication has been made on her situation, and I wish for you all to think of what we as the New Republic must do. If things go well we could have another planet in our New Republic. So please think it over and we will reconvene tomorrow afternoon after lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medical Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke looked over at Jarekwanze as he had finished his medical examination. They had gave him nourishment, mostly the due to the lack in his system. Luke walked into the room once all the bots had left the room and he was joined by Leia and Han. Chewy and the other Wookie decided to spend time with Owen and Anakin outside in the forest area.

"How are you feeling," Luke asked as Jarekwanze looked up and nodded. "She looks much like you, I know that is what you are wondering…Lana is a beautiful young woman."

"I'm just relieved that she is alive and grew up with a loving father," Jarekwanze informed them. "However, what is troubling me is that she is in the hands of the Anwarzarwe. That man is not even a man, he is a cruel and utter monster that should have not stayed in power for as long as he has."

"So are you saying this crazy…Anwarjar…Anwar…oh whatever his name is, has been in power of the Northern Kingdom and it's been downhill since then," Han asked and Jarekwanze shook his head.

"For as long as I can remember, the stories in the archives have stated that Northern and Southern kingdom were once one…however, a dark presence came to our planet giving us the division that would be our very own downfall. Anwarzarwe is the third king to rule to the northern kingdom, my father is the second for the south."

"Your majesty…"

"Jarek is fine, I don't like being called my full name nor being referred to as royalty." Jarek informed them and they all nodded.

Leia than spoke up, "Then your planet for as long as it has been around has been at war?"

"Yes, but it had never escalated when Janzarwarke came to our kingdom seeking refuge. She no longer wanted to live on the side of the Planet that caused other harm and showed separation in class. She and I were married, in hope that it would bring peace but it only brought more war. Then we had hopes for our child that when she was born that she would grow up in a world that was not like ours. Janzarwarke never got to taste freedom as one of her own men shot her." Jarek paused and then sighed, "She wanted freedom, she told me her view changed when a person named Yoda made his second visit to our planet."

"Master Yoda," Luke asked in shock.

"I assume that you know him," Jarek asked and Luke just nodded. "Legend has it, that Yoda or his father, or something like that…came to our planet and the first ruling emperor was imprisoned inside of a stone for learning the dark side of the force. Those stone are rumored to hold spirits that refuse to cross over or just caught in the motion of crossing over."

"And one of those stones are missing," Luke thought to himself. "Can you tell me a little more about that time frame?"

"Well, when that emperor came into power it was during the time of the dark times," Jarek told him simply. "I really don't know much than that…I haven't left my planet till now. I was awed by the stars and everything around me. Our kingdom has had many visitors from the Wookies and that of mercenaries looking for business but due to war we have nothing to offer them."

"You've never been off your planet," Han asked in utter shock. "I can't really believe that…"

"I wish it were a lie, but it is true," Jarek told Han and Han just shook his head.

"Do you think you are well enough to explore the planet," Leia asked with a wistful smile that Han did not like.

"I would like that very much," Jarek replied.

"Then I will have my sons Owen and Anakin show you around, and if you have any questions regarding Lana you can ask them as well," Leia informed him.

"Thank you, I really don't know what to say," Jarek said with a smile.

"Just enjoy it," Han said roughly earning a look from Leia. He just smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "My sons are probably the best tour guides of the planet any way."

Jarek bowed his head, "Thank you once again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much more must I learn before I can go save Lana," the young man asked patiently.

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice," the dark spirit informed the impatient youth. "You have absorbed a great deal of information but you have yet to learn the way of the light saber."

"How am I suppose to fight if I don't have an opponent?" The young man asked with an arched eyebrow…"You must learn, I will send charges at you but first you must obtain a light saber. Why not posses it from the strongest Jedi…or the oldest…or the leader…"

"The leader," the young one smiled. "Luke Skywalker…what do you suggest we do?"

"Kidnap him of course, bring him to a location that no one will find us. That is of course you can get us a ship of some great magnitude," the dark spirit smirked but the figure still hooded.

"Master, when will I get to know who you are?"

"Soon child, but first a ship?"

"I have one already," the young man informed her. "It is mine, given to me by someone once in great importance of the Republic. It's rather huge and yet fast…perfect for your plans."

"Now to the kidnapping of our Skywalker," the dark spirit laughed. "Listen closely…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MASTER SKYWALKER!" Younglings quickly surrounded him as they were preparing for the evening lessons at the temple. Luke just smiled as he walked up the steps into the lecture room, where the students each were taught diplomatic etiquette for when they were sent to different planets on behalf of the New Republic. They quickly followed after him as they quickly gathered in their seats to prepare to listen to the instructions.

"Well, hello everyone," Luke said with a huge smile. "Well are we ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes Master Skywalker," the younglings are replied and Luke just smiled.

"Well, younglings…you have been discussing with me all the diplomatic etiquette for it is important for all Jedi to be well rounded in character," Luke began but gas began to fill the room. Some of the younglings were able to handle the situation but the younger ones began to panic for they had yet to enter survival training. "Get out!" Luke shouted as he began rushing the younglings out of the room. He looked around but saw one figure and quickly went to help the figure.

"Are you alright," Luke asked but only got hit in the head. Luke collapsed the floor after being hit the in the right spot to knock a person unconscious and the figure just laughed as he carried Luke out of the room.

Outside the room other masters and instructors had arrived to help the younglings calm down however they noticed that Luke had yet to come out of the smoke filled room. Quickly they began clearing out the room and make their way into the room. They saw no sign of him and quickly made a search of the room. The younglings of course were rushed off to their rooms to not frighten them.

"Do you see him," one asked as they rushed around the room.

"He is not here," the blind master said as he walked down to the podium. His cane touched the cloak that Luke usually wears. "He has been kidnapped and is being taken away from here."

Another master quickly went to the cloak and found a note. It read: "If you wish to have Luke Skywalker returned to you, send your best knights after me…that is, if you can find me."

"We need to quickly convene, get in contact with Master Solo," another shouted as they quickly went on their way to the council room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews and corrections that you sent in.

Jenny, I'll make sure to go back to chapter one and change a little bit at the beginning. Thanks for letting me know the mistake.

Moonlight-dancer-08, always a pleasure to hear from you…(huge smile) I'll try to make it as less predictable as possible. I will try, hehehehehehheheeh…you might have to remind me now and then. Well thanks!

Note: If you have not noticed, Darek is not Jarek…I wanted some more different in the names. Thank you!

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MASTER SKYWALKER!" Younglings quickly surrounded him as they were preparing for the evening lessons at the temple. Luke just smiled as he walked up the steps into the lecture room, where the students each were taught diplomatic etiquette for when they were sent to different planets on behalf of the New Republic. They quickly followed after him as they quickly gathered in their seats to prepare to listen to the instructions.

"Well, hello everyone," Luke said with a huge smile. "Well are we ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes Master Skywalker," the younglings are replied and Luke just smiled.

"Well, younglings…you have been discussing with me all the diplomatic etiquette for it is important for all Jedi to be well rounded in character," Luke began but gas began to fill the room. Some of the younglings were able to handle the situation but the younger ones began to panic for they had yet to enter survival training. "Get out!" Luke shouted as he began rushing the younglings out of the room. He looked around but saw one figure and quickly went to help the figure.

"Are you alright," Luke asked but only got hit in the head. Luke collapsed the floor after being hit the in the right spot to knock a person unconscious and the figure just laughed as he carried Luke out of the room.

Outside the room other masters and instructors had arrived to help the younglings calm down however they noticed that Luke had yet to come out of the smoke filled room. Quickly they began clearing out the room and make their way into the room. They saw no sign of him and quickly made a search of the room. The younglings of course were rushed off to their rooms to not frighten them.

"Do you see him," one asked as they rushed around the room.

"He is not here," the blind master said as he walked down to the podium. His cane touched the cloak that Luke usually wears. "He has been kidnapped and is being taken away from here."

Another master quickly went to the cloak and found a note. It read: "If you wish to have Luke Skywalker returned to you, send your best knights after me…that is, if you can find me."

"We need to quickly convene, get in contact with Master Solo," another shouted as they quickly went on their way to the council room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean my uncle was kidnapped," Owen asked as he looked at all of the masters on the council.

"We did not sense anything out of the force, it came so suddenly," one master informed the young master. "We didn't know anything was wrong till we sensed the distress in the younglings and Master Skywalker."

"Do you think that is was the dark presence that he sensed that had returned," Owen asked the members.

"It is a possibility, how else would he have gotten into the temple undetected," another replied. "Either we just got to careless here in the temple. We have been so focused on training the younglings to sense the presence that we forgot to take care of the security needs for the temple."

"We should have sped up our process and not been so unfocused on the whole picture," an elder member replied.

"We can't do anything about it now, we need to find Master Skywalker," the blind master placed into the discussion. "We must first bring him back, but also raise security on this Planet and with the New Republic. I know that they must be informed about this as we watch over the senate as well, not to repeat the same mistakes as before."

"I concur with your decision," he just nodded his head as the rest of the council did the same.

"Then half of us will put our efforts to the security while the other prepares to start a scan for Master Skywalker," another member injected while it was approved. Then they quickly adjourned to start their new assignments. Owen quickly left the room to be confronted by his younger brother…

"So," Anakin asked.

"The council has decided to strengthen security here at the temple, while we begin scanning the galaxy for Uncle Luke," Owen informed him as he began walking at a faster pace.

Anakin grabbed his brother's shoulder, "What about Lana?"

Owen sighed, "She isn't a priority right now. Right now, the best person to help rescue Lana is Uncle Luke…so we are going to go after him first."

"What if Lana is dying," Anakin asked sadly. "I don't like knowing that we just left her there without any chance of hope."

"Don't worry, she will be fine," Owen smiled. "She has been well trained, you should know the best." Owen left Anakin alone in the hallway as he went on his way to prepare for whatever he needed to do.

Anakin walked off to a place where he usually thought alone. He walked up to the observation deck and stood there. He stood there alone and began to hear a soft voice in his head and his heart tightened…

"_Somebo…dy, please…help me…I can't…ho…ld on much … long….er…" _Anakin held his chest as he fell to the ground. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from and tired to stand up but could not. He felt as if she whole being was sent into shock. He tried to breath but couldn't seem to catch his breath. He almost gave up on trying to stand up when he saw a small figure approach him.

"Fight why do you?" Yoda stood before him and Anakin looked at him in surprise. "Let go you must to understand. Pain you must let go…"

"I …I can't, it is too intense…" Anakin cried out in pain.

"Let go child, only then… see you will." Yoda instructed and Anakin slowly let the pain flow through him. He then slowly received a vision of…a room. It looked nothing but short of insane, but he saw all of the torturous equipment and began to wonder how this was related to his pains for the past three weeks. Then he saw water and it was held inside of a tank. There he saw equipment hooked to the tank to send some kind of device. Then he saw a floating body…

"LANA!" Anakin shouted and was able to stand on his feet.

"Answers you found now go you must." Yoda instructed him and Anakin looked him curiously.

"I do not understand how did you know, have you not passed over?" Anakin asked and Yoda just smiled.

"Much to learn you have, but the time it is not. Go save the girl you shall," Yoda faded from sight and Anakin quickly ran out of the Temple. Everyone was looking at him curiously but received no response when asked where he was going. Anakin quickly went on his hover trying first to pick up R2D2 and then make his way to the launching pad to go find Lana. He had a feeling on where she was and he was going to bring her home.

"Anakin," Han looked over at the rushing young man. Leia looked over her shoulder of what she was doing and then Anakin was rushing out of the house with R2 following after him

"Have a good time," 3CPO waved his mechanical arm and Anakin waved back. They quickly went off to who knew where. CPO looked over at the Solo couple both giving them a hard look. Trying to understand what was going on…and basically said, "What is the matter?"

"Where is he going?" Han asked dangerously.

"He said that he was going to find her," 3CPO informed him with some fear written in his voice.

Han then looked over to Leia, "Do you know who?"

Leia then used her feelings and gasped, "He is…he is going to find Lana."

"Lana?" Han shouted in surprise and looked over at CPO. "Is that true CPO?"

"I'm not quite sure sir, he just said I have to find her and off he went," CPO said.

"We can only hope that what he says is true," Leia said hopefully.

Han sighed, after he turned to go help his wife Owen came in sulking. Han and Leia looked at each other in confusion and was about to ask only to have Leia drop the glass she was holding in her hand. Owen and Han looked over at Leia and saw her face pale drastically from her normal skin color. They both looked worriedly at her but Owen knew that Leia had felt what he was feeling.

"Where is he," Leia asked with concern written all over her face.

Owen knew there was no use hiding it from his mother, "Uncle Luke has been kidnapped."

"Luke has been what?" Han looked over at his son and he shook his head. "What happened to him?"

"He was teaching a class and someone filled the room with smoke to take him," Owen informed his father and his parents both looked at each other.

"Great, father and daughter pair are missing now and Anakin is off trying to find Lana," Han said in his sarcastic tone and Owen looked up with wide eyes.

"Anakin went where?"

Han looked over at Owen, "Didn't you know that Anakin just went off to find Lana."

"Oh great, who does he think he is doing something like that without approval," Owen asked no one in particular. "Also we have the prince from Amora's Southern kingdom and have a meeting tomorrow with the Senate. This is just GREAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blanket of night had fallen on the dreaded northern palace of Amora. Swiftly searching the compound for any signs of an odd character staying in the palace was the main concern of the Jedi knight. Anakin quietly as the guards laid distracted by the noises coming from the different devices he had set up around the palace was it easier for him to sneak his way around. He had difficultly landing on the planet but fortunately the southern kingdom allowed him to land at their palace.

They had loaned him a speeder of their own and a few maps of the northern kingdom to help him locate the woman he was looking for. He had quickly memorized the map and let R2D2 make a hologram of it for him. Trying to remember all of the elements of the map now he looks for the trap door that would lead him under the palace to the place where they call a torture lounge.

Anakin then slide his way into a hallway and saw a rug being hung on the wall. He moved it to one side and saw the door he was looking for and quickly made his way as quietly as possible. He saw the long stairwell and quickly rushed down them. He then heard voices and quietly listened…

"I don't know how she does it, but she is blocking the mind probes even after her body is not able to function at her normal standard…"

"I agree, why can't we just kill her anyway…I'm starting to feel guilty to doing this to our late princess's daughter…"

"We must follow the king's orders, or we will be the one in that chamber. Quite frankly I don't know how the girl lasted this long after all the pain we put her through…this Jedi Order must have taught her a great deal…but I'm afraid she won't live much longer…"

"You know this for a fact?"

"Look at these readings, unless she was rushed into medical surgery she won't live past a day or two."

"A pity, she is a beautiful girl. I guess we should just…" Anakin had heard enough and knocked him unconscious. He then proceeded with the other man. He looked around to see if there was any one else listening and then once it was clear he went inside the room. There he saw her floating in a chamber filled with water. And he unsheathed his light saber and cut all of the wires and devices connected to the chamber. Then he cut an opening in the chamber to let the water drain and it rushed out of it as seeking their freedom.

Lana sank down to the bottom as the water was released. Once she was on the bottom he slashed the chamber open as glass flew but he used the force to move it out of the way so it would not land on Lana's body. Once he had made clear of all of the glass he then placed his light saber back on his side. He quickly went over to her and touched her face…

"Hang in there, I'm going to get you home," Anakin then lifted her up into his arms. He then quickly made his way out of the torture chamber and rushed out of there. He then noticed that the guards had made their way down to the stairs and saw him…

"Hey what are you doing with her," one shouted but Anakin quickly flipped over the guards with Lana in his arms. He ran up the stairs trying to get in as little of confrontations as possible. He rushed through the hallways but then a large amount of soldiers stood in his way. He looked over to his side and noticed that it was open.

"Don't even think about it!" Anakin didn't listen as he jumped over the edge. Lucky for him, his speeder was located right where he had left it. He landed comfortably with Lana in his arms, she was so lifeless even though her life was still steadily flowing but the man was right, she didn't have much longer. He rushed off as they shot at him, what was supposed to be quiet was no longer a stealth mission but escaping.

The gates were closing and he tried to speed up, and inches closer to the gate and the closer it was being completely closed. Anakin's eyes were fixed on the gate and dodging the fire from all sides and the guards were trying their best to close it completely. But Anakin took a risk as he jumped off with Lana in his arms to just being squashed between the massive sized gate doors. Anakin ripped his cape and made a sound of disappointment. He then stood up and picked up Lana's body into his arms and quickly used the shroud of darkness to his advantage. He ran as fast as his body could back to the southern kingdom but there was someone waiting for him in the forest area.

"You found her," the male soldier asked as Anakin arrived with a woman in his arms.

"Yes, but she is in terrible condition, I need to get her back to my planet as soon as I get to my craft," Anakin said and the soldier nodded.

"Well, I guess you need to hold on," the soldier said as he pushed the speeder as fast as he could. Anakin held onto Lana to make sure he didn't lose his precious cargo that he came to save.

"Hold on Lana," Anakin whispered and hoped that she heard him. Just because they didn't get along didn't mean he failed to hold feelings for her…and Anakin's eyes widened…was there a chance he really did care for her more than he thought. He was the one that received the feelings of her pain and not her father…why did it affect him and not Luke? He had been the one to suggest they rescue her and yet they all turned the idea down even her own father…

He would get her home but keep her from the sights of the others. At least till she had fully recovered and saw that the soldier had kept to his word. There was R2 waiting for him and he was excited when he saw a figure in his arms. Anakin smiled as he jumped off the speeder with his thanks being announced as he rushed off.

"GOOD LUCK!"

"Let's go R2, it's time we took someone home…" R2 just made a joyous noise as he set in the coordinates of the Jedi home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Senate Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then it has been decided, we shall help Prince Jarek of the Southern Kingdom of Amora." Leia said loudly with authority, "Then we shall send some of our forces and Jedi Knights to help the situation on Amora. First they shall use negotiations to the best of their abilities then more aggressive means are allowed. Also to find Lana, if she still is on the planet…"

"Thank you," Jarek said with a bow and the Jedi knights also bowed.

"Then this meeting is adjourned!" Leia hit her hammer onto the bell that was next to her. The room slowly was cleared out. Leia just sighed as she went her office. She was going to have to write up a few new treaties along with Jarek and the Jedi Order on what is to occur when this whole situation was over. Leia landed in her office to see her husband leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"I heard, so I guess we are going to be part of a civil war," Han said with a smirk. "I guess we should help our Lana's biological father."

"Not only that, we could have another planet in our Republic and more future Jedi for Luke to train." Leia said as she sat down at her desk. "Now to write up a treaty, but it will be rather difficult with Luke missing."

"Then wait for Luke to return," Han said simply. "We have a better chance in finding him then ending a civil war that has been going on for much longer than any of us can remember."

"True, but the senate voted and majority ruled that we help Amora," Leia told her husband. "Any word from Anakin?"

Han shook his head, "Not a word. Owen is still frustrated but if Anakin went to Amora, it would take him at least a day's worth of space travel unless he chose to take his favorite space fighter."

"Do you think he really can find Lana," Leia asked…"I mean if really found her, the northern kingdom will be outraged."

"They have no right to be, I have no idea of what he could have done to Lana," Han shouted as he punched the wall. "OW!"

Leia laughed, "Serves you right for doing something so stupid."

"Thanks," Han looked over at his wife. "Let's just hope that Anakin returns in one piece himself."

"You're right; anyway let me get started up on this treaty…" Leia said simply as she began writing some notes down. Han smiled and walked out of the office. It looked like Jarek had gone to the Military Headquarters and Owen with the council was probably talking about strategy. Han just walked out of the Senate building to look over the planet. It was so peaceful unless of course there were huge meetings. Soon the senators and other politicians were going to return to their planets for a while before they return for a new meeting next month. Some of them did live here but they have their respective homes back on their own planets.

Han then saw Chewy speaking with a few other Wookies about issues of their planet. They appeared they were going to return home soon. Han just smiled, he was glad that Chewy was involved with his people again but he still visited often to make sure his friend was doing ok. Han just walked out to his ride, Daren was waiting for him and Han quickly jumped in him.

"How was the meeting," Daren asked as they drove off.

"It was nothing but politics as usual, but it seems that Amora will someday be part of the New Republic," Han said with a shrug. "Nothing new."

"I guess so," Daren said simply as they drove through the dirt paths to act as direction for those that are going around on the planet.

"What have you been up to," Han asked as he looked over to his son.

"Not much, I have a new job that I'm going to take and it might require me to be away from home longer than usual," Daren said with a smile.

"As long as you are getting paid good," Han laughed and Daren followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medical Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she" Anakin asked as he walked into the infirmary where Lana laid on the bed. Anakin stood outside behind the glass wall. The med bot just looked over at Anakin…

"We were able to operate in time to heal all of her internal injuries…her body has sustained a large amount of damage and will take some time to heal, but with the proper motivation she might recover and even have the will to live."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you."

"You may go and see her now."

"Do not tell anyone that she is here without my permission," Anakin ordered.

"Understood," Anakin hearing that from the bot walked into the room. Lana had yet to open her eyes and acknowledge her surroundings. He knew that she had suffered greatly and he just touched her cheek gently. She looked much better than what she did before when he had found her, her face had some color back and the scars were patched up to a point where you could not notice it on her face.

Flawless she had once again become, her life force was weak and her drive to live was fading from her, "Lana, if you can hear me hold on. I know this is coming from me, the one person you hate most in the world…but we need your help in finding your father. Uncle Luke has been kidnapped and the only one that can find him is you.

"I know that we never really see eye to eye on a lot of things. However, you need to fight whatever that is making you want to leave us at this time. Mom and dad would be thrilled to see you. Owen would be relieved that his younger sister is alive and well. Murrue and Juliana would stop nagging at us for being so careless in not going after you sooner.

"Lana, please if you can really hear me…you're our only hope in stopping this new dark sith from arising. We need you, and if you could believe me…I need you too. Without you to argue with, what fun is it being a Jedi? It's not worth anything and the younglings miss the one person that always sneaks them sweet treats, even when she shouldn't." Anakin took a hold of her hand into his own and brought it up to his cheek. "Wake up please, and this time with a little arguing a possible…I'm going to protect you…so this won't happen again. I swear it to you…we'll go through everything together…I swear it to you…"

Lana's fingers flinched and touched his cheek; Anakin looked at Lana's face in surprise and used his other hand to gently caress her hair. Lana's eyes were only open slightly and looked up at him, "Lana…"

Lana made a small smile on her lips and closed her eyes once again. Anakin smiled and gently placed her hand back at her side on the bed but only to find that Lana held a tight grip on his hand. Anakin then pulled a chair over and sat down. He just sat there gazing at her, her spirit was still intact, she was a fighter and they would need her in order to fight the new dark presence. She would also be the driving force to find her father, she would also meet her biological father when she was feeling better…but how would she take it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Council Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin stood in the center of the room, his own brother was prepared to pass judgment on him. The council was torn on their decision but they were not ready to pass it due to the fact he had yet to reveal if he found Lana or not. Everyone was watching Anakin with seeking eyes and Anakin just held his head high. Owen would be the first to speak up against him…

"You left without permission from the council to go venture to a planet that was not in within the Republic," Owen stated firmly and Anakin just stared back at him calmly.

"The southern kingdom is getting ready to become part of the Republic, I don't see that my actions were incorrect, especially since I have returned Lana to this planet," Anakin confirmed their hopes and everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"Why did you not tell us when you arrived?"

"I did not think it was important, she is still recovering," Anakin replied.

"You understand that we must speak with her as soon as possible, how long has she been here?"

Anakin sighed, "She has been here for at least four days."

"How is she doing?" Owen asked concerned for the girl's well being.

Anakin turned to his brother, "She suffered a great deal of injuries but her spirit has not been broken." Anakin paused for a moment, "I wish to ask of the council that Lana receive the rank of Knight, she more than enough earned the right of being one."

The council had fallen silent at the request and then the blind master would be the first to speak up, "We as the council grant Lana Skywalker the rank of Knight. She has long deserved the rank of Knight, and so you may be the one to deliver the news to her."

"Thank you," Anakin bowed…

"But beware, deep anger is still rooted in her…" Anakin looked at him in surprise. "She has suffered a great deal and her soul has been slightly tainted."

Anakin nodded and walked out of the room. He would not receive punishment at that time. He quickly made his way to find Lana, and made sure no one would be following him. He rushed to find her and let her know of her new rank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter six. I hope that you enjoy it and I'll see you next time. Again thank you for your reviews!


	7. Chapter Seven

The obsessed: First of all thank you for your review. Also I welcome your criticism with open arms. Lana is being portrayed as a Mary-sue per say but doesn't mean that is what is beyond the surface. As the story progresses you'll see more sides of Lana, the vulnerable portions, the flaws that all of us due tend to hide from other people and there are some that show their flaws openly. I cannot truly say when that will be shown for that would be giving too much away. Again, background between Lana and Anakin, for a quick hint will come up in later chapters. On how their relationship came to be the way it is currently and how it may change later on. I will not call anyone ignorant or shoot anyone to the ground, because you asked valid questions in my mind. Again thank you for your kind words and the constructive criticism.

Moonlight-dancer-08: thanks again for reviewing. Also I'll try to tell my editors and also for myself to try to find all the grammar errors. Hehehehehe, sometimes we don't catch them till its too late…sad but true. I hope I can get most of them on this post and on later chapters. And what you suggested has been an idea, but whether it will play out well has yet to be seen…so hehehehehe, it might be there or it might not be. Just have to wait and see…(smiles) thanks again!

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seven**

Lana was sitting up in her bed as the bots were running their daily scan of her vital signs. Lana sat there and just watched the charts to see that she was almost back to normal and smiled. The bots then started working on the screen about her readings and spoke among themselves. They turned back to Lana…

"All of the nano bots that were within your blood system have been successfully removed," the medical bot told her.

"Thank you," Lana said with a huge smile. Lana turned and looked over at the door to see Anakin looking over at he leaned against the wall. "Hey there stranger…"

"You are looking well," Anakin walked over to the bed where Lana was sitting up with a bright smile.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," Lana said softly. "I guess, you and I are more than just an arguing pair, huh?"

Anakin chuckled, "I guess so. By the way, the council has granted you the rank of knight."

Lana looked over at him with an arched eyebrow, "Did they?"

"Yes, they did. They asked about your health and well…I just told them you were recovering and that's pretty much it," Anakin shrugged and Lana looked at her feet.

"What about father," Lana asked softly and Anakin sighed.

"He is still missing, and I was hoping you could sense him somewhere since you have the strongest connection to him," Anakin then smiled. "You'll be able to find him."

"Anakin," Lana called and he looked at her in surprised. Lana then pulled her light saber out and tossed it to him, and then began undoing her braid. Anakin began to understand what she was doing. Anakin waited till she let all of her hair down.

"It's kind of shame for you to cut all of it off," Anakin walked over to her.

"Just don't cut me in the process," Lana said with a smirk. "Besides, my father isn't here…so I guess you are the next best thing."

"Alright," Anakin prepared to cut her hair. Lana turned to face him and at the turn of her head did he swiftly cut it at one length at her shoulders. Her long hair that once was held in a pony tail fell to the ground. Her hair once being let down completely went past her waist and now it laid in piles on the ground. The cleaning bots quickly brushed it off to the side…

Lana looked up over at him, "So how does it look?"

Anakin was stunned, "You…you…so different."

Lana rolled her eyes, "When do I get out of here?"

Anakin looked over at the bots, "She is ready to leave when you think she is." Anakin then looked over at Lana and she got up. But she moved too quickly causing her to fall over again, "She might want to slowly get adjusted to motion."

"That means no fighting," Anakin said with a chuckle. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to go somewhere remote without distractions," Lana looked up at Anakin. "The place when we were younger, the place we would go train more even after father told us not too."

Anakin smiled and nodded, "As the new knight wishes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on a Ship in Space

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want with me?" Luke shouted. His voice only echoes in the empty space but then he saw the dark spirit walk up to him, and he just stared at it.

"What is wrong," the voice said darkly. "You wish to be set free, well sorry it can't be done. Since you took everything from me…my dynasty and the apprentice of my apprentice could not take you down…that is such a shame."

"Who are you?" Luke asked while being chained to the wall by some force field. Luke looked at the spirit with a strange expression.

"If you have yet to understand who I am, then you have no place at being a master in the Jedi Council," the spirit told him with a smirk.

"What do you want then," Luke asked.

"I want to rebuild my empire, the one your master took away from me by trapping me in that wretched STONE!" the spirit's voice rattled the whole place, the anger and the revenge was filling the spirit's drive. "I've been alive to watch the planet I help turned to one home base for the dark side and then a bunch of rebels and then Yoda… and his whole race of Jedi ruined me…"

"You deserved what you received from them," Luke responded.

"Ah there you are wrong," the spirit chuckled. "How can there be balance in the force that you seek, if the evil does not even exist along side of good?"

"What you seek is only the oppression of the good and full domination of evil," Luke told the spirit. "The Jedi will find me and then we will settle this."

"I hope so, only your strongest knights will make it pass all of the traps and other presents for them," the spirit snickered and faded from sight.

Then the hooded figure helping the spirit walked into the room, "You disappointed me…"

"How is that?" the figure asked as he snickered at the Jedi Master.

"You are being manipulated by evil and have accepted it like it was normal," Luke spitted at the hooded figure.

"It doesn't matter, because Lana will be mine…I think it is time for you to see that your daughter in my arms," the hooded figure walked away from Luke.

"She'll never love you," Luke shouted and the figure stopped. "Her heart is dedicated to the Jedi, it would take someone who understands her completely and love her for who she was and will become."

"You think I don't already do," the figure growled back but not looking back toward Luke. "She is everything I have always wanted but the only thing that keeps her from me is the fact she is a Jedi, but she has yet to be a knight."

"She might be a knight yet, but does not mean she would turn so easily from the true light of the force," Luke responded.

"We shall see who is correct," the figure then took his leave.

"Lana will never love you, she has been chosen for the Jedi Order to be the first to marry for what is right and know that it is alright to be just person living a good life," Luke whispered. He was trying to keep his hopes up for his daughter and prayed that she would not fall to prey of the dark side…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere…within the Woods of the Jedi Planet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana was watching the suns set over the horizon and was still wearing her medical gown. She was still getting accustomed to her short hair and felt a cloak fall over her shoulders, and knew it was Anakin. Anakin left his hands on her shoulders trying to more figure out what was going through her mind. He knew that she had a lot of things to think about and he had to admit she was much calmer since her return.

"When do you think I'll be back to normal," Lana asked as she turned her head to face Anakin.

"Physically or we talking about something else," Anakin asked with a wistful smile.

"I don't know, just something about me feels different," Lana replied and Anakin turned her around.

"Don't hate me later," Anakin said as he hugged the girl. Lana just accepted it. "Lana, only you can decided what you are going to do from now own. Don't let your emotions get out of hand either. I sense something that is causing you to run around in circles…it's better to not worry about it."

"Thank you," Lana's soft voice caused Anakin to look down at her with surprised eyes. "I didn't really get to say it the right way. Thank you for coming after me when no one else did and for finding me."

Anakin smiled and hugged the girl, "I'm just glad to see you are well."

The two just stood there, feeling something unfamiliar to the both of them. Neither would speak about it, just enjoy the moment of peace with them that would last from here on out but still they would have their arguments in out doing each other…but would be less spiteful and more of something…different. They stood there as the cool night's breeze filled the world around them.

The two then entered the small house that was located behind them. They would like the night take them both into a deep sleep, for the first time in a while Anakin slept soundly and as did Lana. For this night the two would sleep peacefully without worries or stress to the body. However during their sleep morning would come and awake all of those that were laying in peaceful slumber. Anakin had left before sunrise to go to the Jedi Temple, leaving Lana alone when she woke up a few hours after sunrise.

She smiled to herself and enjoyed the morning air, and realized she still had Anakin's cape and held it closer over her body. Something in her felt different when she was around him, actually the feeling had been there for a long time but she never wanted to admit it. That was the reason why she kept up such a high barrier around herself and honoring the code so she would not fall out of the order. Lana didn't want her heart to be broken, she didn't want attachment to anyone or anything, but she knew that was a lie.

Lana was attached to her father, though he had adopted and she learned of her heritage it did not change who she saw as her father. He was the one that loved her, cared for her, raised her, and trained her to be something more than what people would expect to her if she stayed on Amora. She was grateful that Luke Skywalker had gone to Amora and found her in her dying mother's arms so that she may never have to see the life that she would have led if she stayed on Amora.

"Awake you are," Lana looked down and saw the green Jedi Master. She was confused; she thought the spirits of the force were only seen in the chamber or at the temple but not out in the open. Yoda just laughed as he walked around the girl. "Large is it not?"

"It's Anakin's," Lana answered and she kneeled down.

Yoda smiled, "Confused you are? Surprised to see Yoda?"

Lana nodded her head, "I just assumed that we would only see you in the Spirit Chamber or within the temple."

"Much to learn you have," Yoda said as he circled around the girl once more. "Weak you have become since your stay on Amora. Not good, not good…"

"I apologize," Lana bowed her head but to feel something hit her on the head. She noticed it was a stick and Yoda was laughing at her. "I do not understand what is so funny about me being weak at the moment?"

"Apology, need I do not. Safe…you are, for that I'm glad," Yoda told her with a warm smile. "Beautiful you have grown, yet struggling you are. Tell me child…"

Lana sighed as she fully sat on the ground, "I do not understand many things master Yoda. Anakin and I have never really gotten along since our early childhood and yet he was the one that came after me. I know that the Jedi order is not pleased with him in doing so, and even more so in keeping me in hiding."

"What else?"

"Master, is it right for me to have these feelings?" Lana asked as she looked at the ground and Yoda smiled warmly.

"Child, feelings are feelings…to me explain." Yoda said as he sat his spirit on the ground to look up at the girl.

"I was brought up to follow the Jedi Order and everything that it holds true too, and then marriage is now a possibility," Lana paused. "Is it really alright for us to allow marriage within a teaching that there is no attachment?"

Yoda just nodded, "When one learns to not become attached, let go one must yes…but learn you can also to have both. Feelings for whom do you hold?"

Lana shook her head, "I really don't want to say…I'm not even sure of myself about anything anymore. And I haven't felt so vulnerable till after what I experienced. I feel so much anger and hate to the Northern Kingdom even though I know all of them don't follow after the king, but…"

"That you first learn to let go," Yoda pointed at Lana. "These feelings…healthy they are not. Knight you are and hatred is suited not. Beware of those feelings…"

Lana nodded her head, "I will learn to do as you say."

"The man you speak of, arrived he has." Yoda said with an approving smile and Lana looked at his fading spirit with question.

"What are you doing out here," Anakin's voice rang and Lana turned to see him.

"I just wanted to enjoy the morning air," Lana told him as she stood up. "Where did you go?"

"Went to go get some supplies for you," Anakin pointed over to his speeder which had many luggage cases attached to it.

"You went to the market?" Lana asked as she walked over to the numerous boxes.

"I had too, I didn't want to look suspicious if I went back to the house," Anakin told her. "Also a few things to help you recover faster, since I know you want to go find your father."

"You didn't have to do this," Lana looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. "What are you up too?"

"Call it a peace offering," Anakin bowed and Lana shook her head. "Also, if you want to go after your father we need to brush up your light saber skills."

"Are you saying I'm rusty?" Lana looked over at him with challenging eyes with only half of the fire she once held.

Anakin shrugged, "In time we will see, but right now…let me unload everything and we can start a slow sparing."

Lana pouted and tried to help but Anakin told her not to. She couldn't even use the force as he gave her a stern look, using the line that he was older than her. Lana just stood there with her arms crossed and then began moving rocks around due to boredom of watching Anakin move everything. She just sighed as she tried to use the force to locate her father but everything was clouded by something. She didn't know if it was still from the effects of the treatment she received or the dark presence had gotten stronger.

Lana still could sense her father but he wasn't in great deal of danger. At least not yet, Lana sighed as she looked up toward the sky. She just hoped her father was safe and felt something coming at her and used the force to keep it from and saw Anakin laughing. He threw a bottle at her and she let it drop into her hand.

"Drink up," Anakin shouted as he went back to work.

"What about my clothes?" Lana asked with a huge pout.

"I brought some from your home," Anakin replied. "So when you are ready to give me back my cape, I'll hand over yours!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Lana said loudly as Anakin rushed into the house. Lana just smiled thinking Anakin didn't see her but he did. He smiled from behind the door frame and continued his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Week at the Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was marching through the Temple, he was not happy with what was going on. He wanted to find Anakin so he could talk with Lana and the rest of the council wanted to see her as well. They had been searching for the girl but her life force at the time was still small but it had grown stronger. The search for Luke Skywalker had not gone well and they desperately needed the insight that Lana could give them, but Anakin was also missing more than he was found.

Owen growled in frustration and then he caught sight of his brother. He quickly ran through the hallways and corridors to get a closer look. The other masters would be waiting for him for a while; he wanted to know for sure if that was indeed his brother. He rushed past younglings who just gave the young master a strange look and went about their training.

"ANAKIN!" The figure turned around and it was not who he thought it was. It was LANA? Owen then quickly ran over to the young girl giving him a dirty look, but noticed that the over sized cape was indeed Anakin's but it was the not body he was expecting, but then again from a distance the figure did appear except for… "You cut your hair?"

Lana just continued to give him a strange look, "If you're searching for Anakin he is in a training session with a group of younglings."

"What are you doing with his cape?" Owen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I won it," Lana replied as if it was nothing. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to look at the star maps so I can find a way to find father."

Owen just stood awe struck as Lana kept walking away and he had nothing to say. It was odd, she was being quite difficult and she was always like that. But then he ran in the other direction to find Anakin, he needed at least one of them and Anakin sounded more reasonable than Lana. For some reason, he couldn't get all the information to process and he didn't want to process everything.

Like Lana said there was Anakin teaching younglings about the art of the light saber. He was missing his cape and he was acting like nothing was the matter. Owen knew something had happened between them but he had yet to figure out what was going on, he would find out soon enough. "Anakin…"

Anakin turned to see his older brother looking at him; he excused himself from the class and looked at him with a smile, "Yes brother?"

"When did you get back?" Owen asked.

"Today actually, why do you ask," Anakin asked as he turned to see that his class was looking at the brothers. Anakin motioned for them to continue their training and the other instructor came and took his place.

"Lana looks well but there is something different about her," Anakin didn't act phased by the comment. Owen was not pleased, "Well you are coming with me. I'm already late for a meeting with the council. You are coming with me!"

"Alright," Anakin walked next to his brother and Owen just looked at him confused.

"When were you going to tell me that not only were you back, but Lana is walking around with your cape," Owen scolded his brother.

Anakin just sighed, "Lana and I had a bet that she couldn't recover as fast as she did. She proved me wrong and won my cape. For some reason she likes it better than her own."

"You have to be kidding me," Owen looked at his brother confused. "It's too big for her, she's at least a head shorter than you…"

Anakin chuckled, "Don't tell her that."

"What else happened while you were absent with her," Owen asked as they sped up their pace to the council chamber.

"I nursed her back to health, but I cannot heal the wounds that her grandfather inflicted on her," Anakin replied. "She does want to see her biological father but I don't think she is emotionally ready for it."

"Why do you say that," Owen asked interested all of the sudden.

Anakin stopped and look directly at his older brother, "I felt the deep hatred she is bearing for the people of Amora, not only for the north but for the south. Though she knows that the south did help me save her, she is still being as stubborn as ever. She has yet to break that habit of hers…"

"You are as stubborn as she is," Owen informed is brother of the detail.

"Lana is different, it's being fueled by the mistreatment from her flesh and blood," Anakin argued. "She was tortured for countless hours for weeks and we just waited here like pieces on a chess board. I'm surprised her hatred for the Jedi Order hasn't formed yet…"

"Watch your tongue Anakin," Owen warned.

Anakin then bowed his head when he saw the council standing behind Owen. Then Owen turned around and the council looked over at Anakin. They were interested in what Anakin had to say about Lana and were eager to hear it. They quickly walked into the Council Chamber and Anakin was told to stand in the center.

"Tell us, more of Lana's situation…"

"I do not know fully of what her experience has been, but from what she shared with me it was not pleasant," Anakin began. "She was on the verge of death when I found her, luckily enough I was able to bring her back to this planet for treatment. The rest was her will to live that brought her back and the drive to find her missing father. However…I fear some of that drive comes from hate of the people that did this to her, and to those that have not been involved."

"Meaning the southern kingdom?"

"Yes, master. Mostly due to the origin of her birth…she does not regret how she came to the Jedi Order with her father, Master Skywalker but does resent the fact of the family. I think the hatred for the southern kingdom would change if she were to meet with her biological father, while she still has the desire to meet him. That is if he still on the planet?" Anakin looked at all of the members of the council.

"He is, they have not fully developed a plan that everyone has agreed upon but also a treaty hasn't been laid out to everyone's liking," Owen informed his younger brother.

"I see, then I would suggest a meeting between the two," Anakin offered. "I also think that she is holding a hatred for the dark side that has taken her father. Her attachment to her father makes her this way, but many times that her father was taken prisoner she never let it get out of hand…yet here she is confused about many issues…"

"And a new hair style," Owen said as everyone looked over at him. "I saw her earlier in the temple…she cut her hair, I can only assume she knows that she is a knight."

"Yes she does," Anakin confirmed for the council.

"Then, what are we to do when she locates her father?"

"Let her go," Anakin replied. "To keep her here would hold no purpose. She is better off trying to walk back in the path of a Jedi then staying in a place where she will only ask more questions."

"Agreed, you and Lana will go after Master Skywalker once his location is for certain. If you can destroy the dark spirit and the being that is serving him, then do so. But the mission will be purely rescue till we know more." The blind master then paused, "That is of course when we see her she is capable of going. That would mean she would have to have her confusion and any doubts under control."

"Understood, then I shall take my leave and go speak with Lana," Anakin bowed but was halted by the same master.

"You have feelings for this girl," he spoke with a smile causing the council to look over at him. "Do not tell me that the council has yet to sense it. Especially since he has been nursing young Lana?" Silence filled the room and the master just laughed. "I see, when the time is right I wish for you and Lana to approach the council."

"I do not quite understand," Anakin replied with confusion written in his eyes.

"You will know when the time is right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora's Northern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?"

"We're sorry sir, but she was taken from us." Anwarzarwe bowed before the destructive figure. The dark spirit just stood there with a unreadable expression.

"WHO TOOK HER?"

Anwarzarwe and his men all knelt before them in the meeting hall. They tried to stay calm but his voice had grown much darker, they had expected him not to find the girl missing. They had lied to him saying that she was below in the torture room and yet he kept on saying he could not sense the girl. Slowly now they were facing their punishment. "We do not know, we have come to conclusion that he was a Jedi. He wore similar robes to the girl when she had first arrived."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, my apprentice," the spirit instructed as he slowly walked down the stairs in its spirit form. "Where are the security recordings?"

"Right here," the new general stated as he played it for them on a small hologram pad. He only showed the escape of the young Jedi and the beaten girl.

"Anakin Solo!" The young man stated while grinding his teeth. "How dare he ruin my plans, he was not suppose to come…how could this go wrong?"

"When did he arrive," the spirit asked.

"Just a day before you did," Anwarzarwe answered.

"I do not understand how this could have happened; I thought you said that no one knew where that place was?" He threw another object against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"I do not know sir, there had to be some help."

"Pity," the young man using the force was choking the king. "I have had enough of your excuses…you lied when we arrived and now you are telling me that the girl has gone with none other than a fellow Jedi?"

"Stop it," the dark spirit instructed. "We need him in order to make sure our plan works. We just have to rearrange it. We can get Lana whenever we please, she would surely come after her Father."

The young man released the king who was gasping for air, "Fine. But she better be mine or I'll rid this planet of every life form that is here."

"Then who would we rule," the spirit said darkly. "Why don't we return to our ship and let young Lana follow after us?"

"As you wish…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope I did a better job for everyone to enjoy this story. I made a few adjustments from the original draft that I had. So that way I can make it more enjoyable for everyone that reads this. Thank you for your reviews and comments. I shall see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

The Obsessed: Thank you for sending another review! You're awesome! I'll go check in on the whole knight and master deal. I'll try to make sure I fix it up. I'm glad that you enjoyed chapter 7. The whole scene in the woods, I debated for a while on what to do with it. But there will be more Anakin and Lana moments. Anyway THANKS!

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight**

"Lana," Murrue hugged the young girl with a huge smile on her lips. "When did you get back?"

"I've been back only for a short while," Lana replied and Juliana than took her hug. She was just glad to see her for that she did not say anything. She shed a few tears of joy and let Chewy and the other Wookies lift her up. They were all cheering for the girl, she had returned home and was still in one piece. Lana laughed and smiled widely, "Ok, you can put me down now!"

"She's right put her down," Han said with a huge smile. "So can Uncle Han get a hug?" Han had his usual smile and Lana of course gave him one. Han loved Lana as if she was another daughter and was just glad to see her home safe.

Leia then hugged her even though it seemed that Han would not let her go. Leia then had to pry him off of the girl, as they all walked into the Solo home. They quietly sat down in the living room area and began talking, but then everyone noticed Lana and Anakin were sitting awfully close to each other. The last time they sat that close to each other was when they were growing up and actually got along, that was until both of them entered their teenage years. However, no one said anything but they were thinking about it and it just made them more curious at their closeness. But nothing interesting would seem to happen beyond that.

"So I heard that you want to meet your biological father," Leia said cautiously and Lana just nodded her head. "I invited him for dinner, so you'll have your chance to speak with him."

"Thank you," gratitude was obviously in Lana's eyes. Anakin just smiled as he patted her hand and Han almost fell out of his seat. These were not the same two he had gotten to know. It was strange and he was about to say something but got elbowed by Leia.

"Alright, then why don't me and the girls get dinner ready," Leia said simply as Juliana and Murrue got up. As Lana stood up but was pushed back down by Chewy and Lana got the message. She just sat there quietly and noticed that Anakin finally got a new cape.

"I see you got a new one made for you," Lana said to him bluntly and Anakin just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"So, if someone didn't insist that she was in love with my old one than I wouldn't have needed a new one." Anakin received a dark look and Han was finally happy to see some Lana and Anakin action. For a while there he thought they were strange new species of his son and his adoptive niece. Then Owen had walked in through the door with Jarek and Jarek almost stopped in this tracks. There was the young girl that was his daughter…This would be the first time in many years that he had seen her face, it was a relief and yet a sad moment.

Han looked over his shoulder and stood up, "Uh, Lana this is Jarek…he is the prince from the southern kingdom of Amora. Also he is the man that would be your biological father."

"Hello," Lana said stunned…Anakin seeing this was about to leave but felt Lana's grip on his cape. He then sat back down; he felt her weakness returning…and sat down next to her as a silent rock of support for her.

"Lana," Jarek said simply as he sat down next to Han. "I guess you have some questions…"

"Just why…"

"Why what?" Jarek asked looking at the girl confused.

"Why did you and the northern kingdom get into a fight, how did you two end up on separate ends? Why does my father have to do with this and what of Master Yoda…" Lana kept on asking questions but Anakin put a hand over her mouth. Causing Lana to act more like herself as she gave him the glare.

"Now, ask the one question you wanted to ask…" Anakin said and Lana sighed.

"How did my mother die," Lana asked softly, she never liked showing her vulnerable side to any one but at that moment she did not care.

Jarek just sighed, "She and I were on a picnic celebrating your birth. The northern kingdom hadn't attacked in months beyond the border so we thought it was safe. But it wasn't…I was fortunate enough to have a weapon on me and was able to protect your mother till I was shot. I kept on fighting but it wasn't enough. You're mother was shot right in the back and at the time I lost all consciousness. I was thought for dead but my people took me back to the palace. There…they told me about the death of my wife and daughter had gone off the planet to where she could be safe."

"She was shot down by her own people for wanting happiness," Lana saw the tears rolling down Jarek's face. After seeing the emotions written across his face she silently spoke, "Thank you for telling me."

"I am just glad that you were able to find a good home, though this wasn't the life I was expecting but it is something that has made you happy." Jarek said with a smile, "I just hope one day you and I can have a relationship. Also, that maybe you can also call me father, as you do your adoptive father."

"Only time will tell," Lana responded but with an encouraging smile. However she didn't feel comfortable in her own skin any more. She had put up such a great wall around, that had started right before her and Anakin began their little tiff but that is another story for another time…

"Well, not that we talked about that…how are the plans going?" Han asked as he clapped his hand together.

"I would feel better once we found Master Skywalker," Jarek informed him. "I trust his judgment as well as his past experience with our people, even though it was brief."

"I see, then I'll make sure we find my father as soon as possible," Lana informed him trying to sound like her normal self but those that have known her for years, began to grow concerned for the girl.

"Alright, who wants dinner," Leia asked and everyone rushed over for dinner. Leia then watched Lana closely and sensed something strange but could not place what it was. She knew Lana all too well, they had countless talks about her fears and her imperfections that she hides. Lana never really told her father much of what was on her mind, that she kept so closed off to the rest of the world…but Leia knew, and from those talks she knew one of them or several them were now bothering her even more so now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Space…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke just observed his surroundings and did not like what he saw. The whole picture of it was not pleasing to him; they were only keeping him alive until Lana arrived. They wanted Lana but for what he really couldn't understand the whole idea. He knew the man that was working for the dark spirit and did not like it either. He could not even understand how he got on Amora much less the stone. It didn't add up and so many questions still rang in his mind that he could not under stand at all.

The young man entered the room and Luke just kept a calm expression on his face. The man just chuckled darkly and walked up to his prisoner, "I hope that you are ready…"

"Ready for what," Luke asked calmly.

"The arrival of your daughter," the figure laughed as he looked over at the observation window. "She'll be arriving soon enough to come get you, and when she does I can have her at my side and your head on a platter."

"I think you don't Lana as well as you think you do," Luke informed simply.

"She will fall into my arms," the man said as he rushed out of the room.

"The spirit is using him," Luke said to himself and shook his head. "They all use them till they no longer need them. What a shame…and some of them never see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Meeting Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think he is flying somewhere over Tatooine?" Owen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Lana replied as she showed him the star map. "The feeling of his location is over there, it almost seems as if the spirit wants to have him remember where it all started."

"Why would you say that," one master asked.

Lana looked over at him her insecurities starting to surface, "That is where father received 3CPO and R2D2. They were running away with the information that President Leia Solo had placed with them. Also, this is where Obi Won Kenobi was watching over my father till he was the right age to train him."

"This could easily be a trap," another master stated.

"It could be, but the Prince refuses to make any moves until we have returned my father," Lana informed the council and some of the knights in the room. "If we do not return him, we cannot make a treaty with Amora's Southern kingdom."

"Then we shall send Owen and Anakin," one of the members announced but before Lana could protest someone else did it for her.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to suggest Lana to go with me instead," Anakin declared causing everyone to look at him and Lana as well with curious eyes. Anakin had sensed Lana's insecurity and knowing that the council did as well, was keeping her from the mission.

"She is not well enough to go," one master argued back. "She has not been formerly examined by the council, and there is something changed in her as well."

"Yes, and considering your track record of not getting along when put together…and it is pretty evident to everyone in this room." Another firmly stated in protest. "With her lack of confidence and your inability to get along, I would have to vote against this request."

"Yes, but I trust her with my life!" Anakin stated loudly which caused the room to go silent. "It's not that I don't trust my brother, but Lana Skywalker has a better link with Master Skywalker. It is better if she goes with my brother and I or just Lana with me. Either way, she needs to go. You cannot argue what I am saying is false. Just because she is different from her time on Amora, does not mean she is not capable of completing this mission like the rest of us."

"Young Solo, you have proven your point," the blind master stated as he walked over to him. "I do not agree in letting young Skywalker go so early when she still has yet to recover fully in many ways. But I will allow it, so will the rest of the council, bring Master Skywalker home. Master Solo will stay with us, do not disappoint us."

"Yes master," Anakin bowed causing Lana to look at him strangely. There was something she was missing and she did not like it. She didn't ask him to start standing up for her and almost did not notice that the room was empty except for her and Anakin.

"Why did you do that?" Lana asked as she stayed on her side of the room.

"That doesn't matter, get ready. We leave in the morning," Anakin informed her as he walked out of the room. Lana was left to stand there alone wondering just what had occurred.

She just stood there for a moment longer; she was confused on the whole subject of Anakin. She no longer had answer for the man before her now. He was changing at least with her from the boy she once knew…or was he becoming the boy she left behind?

Anakin saw Lana leave the room and sighed heavily. Lana had changed; it was not for the better…she was confused on a daily basis since her return home. The once confident and cocky young woman had been replaced by a fragile little girl. Anakin looked after the girl, he remember the day she changed all to well. She forced herself to grow up after a major accident on a mission on a nearby planet, her father almost died due to her mistake.

After that day, she became Miss Perfect in everything and Anakin began to wonder…they had gotten along well for longest time until that accident…that was also when they were becoming teenagers. Anakin shook his head as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"_Danger, young Lana will be…" Yoda said as he watched over the two young ones. He just shook his head as he was joined by Obi Won Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and a few other masters from their time. "Many changes have occurred…no longer the girl she once was…"_

"_Lana has changed due to the encounter on her home planet," Windu approached to the side of Yoda. "The girl has been holding up a façade for many years now, but she must face the challenge of being imperfect…mistakes will happen."_

"_I agree, she must overcome her fear that she has held for many years," Obi Won stood to the other side of Yoda. "Strong she still is, but her spirit has become greatly weak and the fire which has driven her forward has turned into a flame of hate."_

"_Watch over her we all must do," Yoda announced as the others nodded. "Time will reveal its plan, to the dark side she must not fall…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still quiet on the Jedi Planet. Not much was awake to enjoy the sunrise but there was a pair that were preparing for what was to come that day. They did not know what to expect on their departure but it was something cold about the whole mission. Lana quietly entered the launching pad with a thundering heart beat, she was nervous…she felt something was different this time around. She didn't know what but knew there was something…different.

Lana stood there waiting for Anakin to arrive, she heard a small robotic noise and saw R2D2 rushing his way up the walk way. Lana smiled, the robot was always quite fond of her and he stopped just short of her.

"Hey there," Lana said softly and R2 produced a small flower. Lana looked at with an arched eyebrow and took it. She saw a small note attached it; it was from Han and Leia. They wanted to wish her luck and safe return. She would have to thank them later for such a sweet gift. Then Anakin came marching up the walk way and saw the flower in Lana's hand.

"Where did that come from?"

"From R2," Lana said simply as she walked over to a single seat ship, but Anakin stopped her.

"We'll need to take a double seat," Anakin motioned as he opened the cock pit. Lana then went over to the ship and jumped right on in. R2 was pulled up into the astrobot position on the ship and Anakin took the pilot seat of the ship and Lana tried to sit comfortably. "You nervous?"

Lana was stunned at the question, "Just worried about father."

"He'll be fine," Anakin reassured her as he closed the cockpit and prepared for launch. They saw the hatch doors open as sunlight radiated through the opening.

"Let us hope this beautiful morning will help bring us father home safely…"

"Off we go!"

The ship quickly launched out of the hanger which caused some of the masters to look out the window. They had already been awake, waiting for the time the two would head off to find Luke. They looked upon them as they all wished the force to be with them. Owen was the most concerned, Lana was not completely ready to go back out on the field for a mission but Anakin was confident that she could handle it. So they had to trust Anakin in his judgment and Lana to push through all of it.

**XXX**

They quickly rushed through space with the hopes of everyone; they also flew over the Solo home. The solo family looked up to wish them luck…they knew this would either break or mold them stronger. They only had high hopes for Lana and Anakin in growing into an understanding instead of fighting all the time. Only time would reveal what would occur and Lana felt their feelings and did Anakin. Both smiled, not seeing the other's expression as they shared the area of space with the billions of stars.

The ride would be in silence even though they had gone into hyper drive to make the trip shorter. It didn't really help the matter; they kept silent until they were in the location of Tatooine. Lana began running scans for anything on the planet or for ships that were not suppose to be in orbit of Tatooine, R2 was helping the process so go faster till he showed her the location.

"There is a rather large ship on the other side of the planet, near one of the moons." Lana informed Anakin.

"Roger that," Anakin then navigated the ship to the coordinates shown by Lana and R2. Once they had circled they looked in shock… "That's…"

"Isn't that…"

"Daren's ship?" The two said in unison and made their way slowly towards the ship. They were both confused; did the spirit con Daren into using his ship? They didn't know what to think except that noticed the shield and the hatch open for the hanger. Again in unison, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's go," Anakin said as he slowly maneuvered the ship to land softly into the hanger. They opened the cockpit and both jumped out of the ship. There was no kind of security but they walked cautiously and then Anakin looked over at R2, "R2 locate Uncle Luke."

R2 quickly rushed off to a console on the wall. Lana and Anakin saw a small holographic map and did not see anything. Lana growled, "What is going on and how did the dark spirit get Daren's ship?"

"I don't like it either," Anakin informed her. "I've only been on his ship once; I guess we just use the force to locate him. R2 stay with the ship…be prepared just in case we call for you."

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Lana followed after Anakin as they got into the elevator. Their last sight before the door closed was R2 putting himself back in his position on the ship.

"Do you sense him," Anakin asked and Lana closed her eyes. Anakin watched in hope that something would come out of this. He was hoping that at the end of this that Lana would return to herself without any problem, that she could prove to the council she can overcome anything.

"He's on this ship, but everything feels clouded as if on purpose for us to go through this ship," Lana informed him and the worried expression was evident. Anakin then took her hand into his own and Lana looked up at him.

"We'll get through this, we'll go up to the bridge and hope to see something from there," Anakin then squeezed her hand once and let it go. They had reached the bridge and no one was there. They quickly went into the computer system to figure out where they held Luke. They quickly moved to make sure no one appeared on the ship and Lana froze.

"Father is on the observation room, two floors below the observation deck," Lana kept on looking through the system.

"Then lets go," Anakin responded as they quickly took leave. "You saw something else?"

"This is Daren's ship and it says that he picked up a few new crew members," Lana told him with a strange expression.

"What else…"

"They're from Amora."

"WHAT?" Anakin nearly shouted when they were being shot at the moment the door flew open. The two quickly pulled their light sabers from their sides and deflected all the gun fire. They quickly moved out of the elevator and saw Luke hanging on the wall across from them.

"Let's get moving," Anakin shouted and the two quickly made their move forward taking down their enemy as quickly as possible. They were having more difficulty deflecting their attacks when their shields were turned on. Now what they were deflecting was being thrown once again at them. Lana moved out of the way and as did Anakin but not falling to the ground at one shot hit his left shoulder.

"Anakin!" Lana shouted but he looked over at her and shouted back, "Go get LUKE!"

Lana nodded as she skillfully moved out of the way but was stopped as she touched the force-field around her father. Lana tried to stab her light saber through the field, but it only deflected it away, Luke shouted…"LOOK OUT!"

Lana quickly turned around to avoid a red light saber blade. She looked in shock as she kicked the figure off of her. He was wearing a dark cloak that resembled that of a Jedi but a deep black. Lana looked at him and Anakin continued to fight his way through to make it over to her. The hooded figure then began a sparring match with Lana. Anakin saw this as an opportunity as he quickly went to communicate with R2, "R2 lower the shields in the observation room!"

"NO!" The hooded figure shoved Anakin to the wall which made contact with his left shoulder. He received a kick in the face and turned to see Lana looking at him.

"You're fight is with me," Lana charged at him as the two were locked in a light saber match. Anakin stood up and rushed through the men shooting at him as the shield fell from Luke's position. He quickly flipped over the numerous men as they looked at him in surprise as Luke and Anakin used the force to push them all away from them. Anakin quickly released the bonds and the two returned to fighting off the soldiers.

"You are as fiery as I hoped," the figure stated and Lana looked at him in disgust. "You will make the perfect queen for my new order…"

"Don't make me sick," Lana gritted as she twirled around to avoid another attack and she saw the dark spirit smiling. The spirit then pushed her father and Anakin against the wall. "NO!"

"Pay attention girl," the hooded figure informed her as he aimed for her again but she dodged the attack as if it was child play but received a slash on her arm. She noticed that the figure had not had much training the art of light sabers but he still knew enough to evade her attacks and to make a worthy opponent. But his speed was unnatural and she was beginning to believe he achieved his skills by another means…

"_Worthless girl, you should have died on Amora…"_ The dark spirit began whispering into her mind.

Lana still pushed through all of it but slowly her anger was building…also the seed of doubt was being planted deep within her.

"_Are you meant to be a monster like your grandfather…"_

"_You are not Jedi Knight, you should be fighting for me…the dark side…it's more powerful, you can be rid of the idiot Anwarzarwe…"_

"_Child… you are actually my child…"_

Lana was getting distracted and Anakin got worried as did Luke. They both tried to get up and help her but were being choked. Lana saw this and only her anger got fueled even more and her focus was wavering. The dark spirit was enjoying this and would enjoy it to the bitter end.

"_The council left you for dead, so why are you staying with traitors like them? I would never abandon you like you mother and father did…"_

"Lana…" Luke gasped as he tried to reach his daughter sensing her anger, desperation, and distraction. The spirit was going to make sure that she did not fall back to her adoptive father. This was wonderful; the spirit gets to see a Luke Skywalker watch in turmoil as his daughter was being swayed to anger. This was delicious for the spirit and was thoroughly enjoying it.

"_Pathetic…is that all you can do you Jedi…you're not worthy of your title…"_

"AHH!" Lana had enough as she stabbed the hooded figure but she hit the red stone. The stone cracked as the hooded figure laughed as Lana got blown back from the energy being released from the red stone.

"AT LAST!" The spirit shouted releasing the hold on Luke and Anakin. Lana after hitting the glass fell to the ground. The spirit finally took solid form as the hooded figure laughed in victory. He began making his way over to Lana but was blocked by Anakin and Luke. He had not noticed their movement.

"She is mine," The figure growled but was blocked by a father and another who cared for the girl.

"Leave the girl, we can get her at a later time…the seed of doubt has been placed," the spirit's voice had turned from a dark deep voice to a woman's? Luke and Anakin looked to see a woman with actually light red hair flowing down her back. She was beautiful but evil was her specialty as her eyes showed the amber color of a Sith lord…or lady in this case.

"She is within my grasp," the man shouted at her but was put in his place. The woman growled at him and the figure knelt before her, "Forgive me my master."

"You're not going anywhere," Luke had made his way in front of the woman she just looked at him with glee.

"Master Skywalker," the woman said evilly. "You are no match for me!" She pushed him using the force but he was able to fight back much to her displeasure. "This time Skywalker…victory will be mine and Amora will be one again, but the entire galaxy will be under my reign!"

"Who are you," Anakin received a dark look but she swiftly moved up to him and gripped his neck.

"I am the first reigning queen without a man on Amora, I was the queen that the young blasted Yoda trapped inside of the prison of a stone," she hissed. "I am Countess Kannakwanwarweze…Countess is what I prefer!" She tossed Anakin to the side but he was able to rebalance himself. "What a fine specimen you are, you would do well to add to my collection with your brother…"

"What," Anakin gasped as the hooded figure revealed his face. Luke stared in shock but did not let up his push of the force against the Countess and she did not let up on hers. "How…how could you…?"

"What brother, you're not the only hot shot with our eldest brother in the art of the force, I just decided to be on the winning side," Daren said as he stood up. Anakin was in shock, "Besides…I would need a lady to fight beside me, who better than Lana. She is the perfect woman any man would want. She will be mine…"

"Anakin, get Lana!" Luke shouted as he attacked the Countess again. Anakin quickly picked up Lana into his arms and began to run towards the elevator but was blocked by his own brother. Anakin stood his ground while holding onto Lana closer to his body; he would not let him have her. He would not…and Daren just smirked evilly at him as his eyes were amber as the countess. He was beyond saving and Anakin was about to push past him but Luke had won his spite with the countess. He then shoved Daren out of the quickly knowing full well Anakin could not fight against his own brother.

"Let's GO!" Luke shouted as they entered the elevator. The door closed and the two men took in a quick breath as Anakin stood there in utter shock…his own flesh and blood was on the dark side. He hadn't even trained to be a Jedi and yet there he was…

"Do not let them escape!" Countess barked.

The Jedi group had found themselves in the hanger and R2 was back in the ship shooting beams at soldiers. Luke quickly began attacking and deflecting their shots. "Get her into the ship!"

Anakin quickly flipped over with Lana in his arms and placed her into the back seat. He sat down with her in his arms as Luke quickly sat down in the front seat. "Hold on!"

"I'll try to," Anakin said as he closely held onto Lana as she slowly began to stir. Luke did not miss the soft touch that Anakin gave to Lana. Luke watched with curious eyes but knew it was not the time. He quickly shot the force field generator and flew out of the hanger. The countless arrived just in time to see their escape and to say the least she was not happy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter 8. My editor and I tried to work out the kinks a little bit more, hopefully there will be not so many silly mistakes. Hehehehe, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and we shall see you next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

Moonlight-dancer-08: Thank you for your review to chapter 7. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I must ask is there any particular reason why? Anyway, thanks for your comments.

The obsessed: wow, such a long review! I do have an original work, more like a script type of thing on the side. But I never really get too much into it unless I have the feeling in me to write. Much like this story, once I get in the groove it is difficult to stop. I tried to make it obvious more or less Daren was the obvious one but not who the Sith Lord was. The names? Ummmmm…I just kind of type them, I try to make all the royal people sound the same or look the same. So thank you for review! And the previous ones as well…and those to come…

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nine**

"This is disturbing news," one of the masters said softly.

Luke sighed, he had received such a warm welcome but it would seem it would not be as happy of an occasion as many had hoped. "The countess will more than likely return to Amora, she wants to regain her reign that she has returned to a physical form."

"Are you saying, that she used Lana from the beginning and try to con her over to the dark side," another asked.

Owen answered, "She was probably hoping that due to recent events for Lana, her emotions were more open. She was more likely to kill the person but they were ready when it did happen. Lana's insecurities were out in the open and yet we still let her go on the mission."

"She needs to control herself, or we might have a repeat of what occurred so many years ago," another protested. "I do not want her to be the start of a new empire. Her abilities are without question but due to these events we must keep her grounded here at the temple, so we can watch her."

"She won't like it one bit," Anakin entered the room. The council all looked at him looks that held enough questions, but they were more upset that he was late more than anything but let him speak any way. "I think our focus should be on Amora, we have Master Skywalker and Jarek can have strategies and everything prepared."

"So you are saying we should just go head to war, you know that Lana will more than likely want to be a part of this all!"

Anakin downcasted his eyes, "She feels as if she failed. She wants to end her life as a Jedi and go into solitude."

"WHAT," Luke asked outraged. "She didn't say any of this when we returned."

"That is what she is feeling, no one will be able to tell her different." Anakin paused, "She needs to sort out everything that has occurred. She feels guilty for not setting the lines clearly between her and Daren, even though I think she set them clear enough."

"How long do you think your brother has held affection for Lana," the blind master asked.

"I do not know, before the kidnapping I knew that he said she was attractive," Anakin replied.

The blind master nodded his head, "He was easy prey for the countess. She probably lured him to Amora in some way but you are incorrect that Lana should not be a concern of ours. Lana has been struggling with many emotions since her return to this planet, many of them for a young man."

"What do you mean," Anakin looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Yes, what are you trying to say," Owen asking with an open mind.

"Just saying Lana is a young woman with many things to figure out, but solitude is not the answer. When she is ready we will send her to Amora till then she will stay and teach younglings," the blind master said. "Her close partner should be you Anakin, since you were the one who indeed rescue her in the first place."

"I, uhhh, I do not understand," Anakin looked at him a surprised expression.

"You will help with Amora, however you and of course Master Skywalker will watch over Lana," the blind master started. "Again, only time will tell when Lana is ready to take on her other duties, now we should begin our discussions."

"Agreed," Luke nodded. "I will check on Lana later tonight after the meetings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The countless walked into the Northern Palace as she killed without any question to those she felt were not worthy of staying. Daren followed suit in the pattern as she gave orders to take down certain members that she sensed were in favor of Lana being freed. In her mind showed they would not be loyal to her in anyway. She continued her to into the throne room where Anwarzarwe sat on his throne looking at the woman and Daren as if they were insane.

"Who do you think you are," Anwarzarwe shouted as she stood up from his seat.

"You're executioner if you don't hand over the throne to the countess," Daren walked up the stairs that led him to the throne. Anwarzarwe stood his ground but the aura of confidence and pure evil starting to radiate from him frightened everyone in the room.

"Why should I hand over my throne?" Anwarzarwe asked, "The spirit promised me that I could have it for the rest of my life time and the southern kingdoms?"

"That was until I had physical form!" She leapt from the ground and cut off his head. Daren just smiled as he knelt before her and the others still alive in the room followed suit. The countess just laughed in victory as she sat down on the throne, "Now my reign begins again. I will enjoy this most thoroughly. Now…"

"Yes my lady," Daren took a hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I want to prepare for those blasted Jedi Knights that will be arriving in matter of days to help the southern kingdom," the countless began. "I want everyone here to prepare for a battle that will decide the outcome of the universe. Also find the other stones that hold my loyal generals that will help serve you better my apprentice. They will know where all my battle ships are hidden…"

"As you wish," Daren stood up and jumped down from the stairs. He rushed out of the room taking a few soldiers with him. The countless smiled evilly and then relaxed in her chair…

"Soon enough you will help me bare a new heir to this kingdom, you'll forget about the girl you so wish to have," the countless said in evil delight. "A true child born from the dark side, the pure evil of it all for it will seal all of the glory that is to befall on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the Jedi Planet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana stood alone; she had left the Jedi Temple to get away. She wanted to run to the farthest planet and live alone. She had failed; she let her wall that she struggled so hard to build crumble…A failure she had become, she had fallen prey to the countess. Maybe from the very beginning her life was planned out for her from the countess. Lana just sighed as she stared up to the night sky, she should have gone home by sunset but she refused to face her father now…knowing full well in heart she was a failure.

She wouldn't be surprised if they even threw her out of the Jedi Order. She truly felt that she should have stayed on Amora and had her life ended instead of her father finding her. She then looked down and realized she still had Anakin's cape. She let tears roll down her face, she couldn't say why but she felt as if she had failed him the most. He was the one that believed she could do this and yet she fell as prey to the dark side.

Was she evil? Was she meant to have died on Amora as an infant? Why did she survive, why did she have to learn to be a Jedi only to fall? Lana could not hold it any longer she wept and fell to her knees. She didn't like the whole idea of being alone, but it was better than disappointing those around you. She had made a huge mistake once before…

It had been like any other mission, go help a planet in their need. During one of their battles she went out on the field before her father had instructed her to do so. He went out to save her and Anakin was still at the time training with her father as his apprentice as well. Luke had suffered numerous injuries and she blamed it all on herself. Anakin tried to comfort her like he had always had when training together, they were best of friends till after that day.

Lana had closed everyone off that was close to her. She no longer wanted attachment to anyone or anything. She made it clear that she was perfect in every way of the Jedi and to be the strongest…yet here she was crying like a little child that has lost her way. She no longer knew herself, she built such great walls around herself that no one really knew her, well…Leia knew her, she confessed many things to her growing up. It wasn't always about women type of issues she wanted her father and everyone else to believe. It was about issues on her mind and heart, the burdens she placed upon herself.

Burdens a young child going into her teenage years and growing into a young woman should never have to carry till they were much, much older. Leia tried to convince Lana it was ok to make mistakes but you must learn from them and not close off everyone around you. The bitterness and sadness was eating her alive from that day. Lana then realized she had been an easy prey for the countless even before her time on Amora.

"I'm such a fool," Lana whispered to herself. She had been setting herself to fall greatly from that day. She had done everything to be the perfect Jedi but in reality she was setting herself to fall…fall into the arms of the dark side. She looked up to the starry night and began closing herself off to the world.

"I've been a failure from the beginning," Lana said to no one in particular just talking…"All those teachings have gone to waste, me teaching the younglings are a waste, just about everything has been a waste…"

Lana punched the ground, "I've been living a lie basically all of my life. I'm…such a fool by all the meanings of the word. I really don't deserve to live if I was meant to be nothing but this…"

"You shouldn't talk like that, or the spirits of the force would punish you," a voice called behind her. Lana turned to see that it was Anakin Skywalker. "When it comes to mistakes, I know them a lot better than you do."

Lana tried to cover the tear stains but, "You shouldn't try to hide the truth Lana. Especially from someone that is dead." Skywalker chuckled, "You know, mistakes are all about being part of the Jedi. You must learn from them…if going into solitude will help clear your mind then I would suggest it but if it is to end your life, then that is your biggest mistake yet."

"What good am I to any one," Lana turned back to face him.

He just laughed at the girl as he took a seat next to the girl, "You need to first get to know who you are all over again, let those walls fall down. Do not get so wrapped up in affairs you shouldn't be in so soon. Live Lana…that is all you can do, you must show the dark side you are not one of them…that you are a Jedi, that fate brought you here…"

"How am I suppose to do that," Lana asked but the spirit of Anakin Skywalker already took his leave. But his voice only had one message to tell her, "You must set out on your own to discover for yourself."

Lana sat there alone once again, though she wasn't totally won over but there was now a seed hope resting in Lana's heart. Now only if it could totally wash away the seed of doubt, if one is taken care of with more attention than the other only then will the outcome will be seen. She would sit there alone but not for long, sensed a figure behind her and stood up.

"What do you want with me," Lana asked not bothering to turn around.

"Come back with me," the voice told her softly. Lana shook her head causing Anakin to wonder what was going on in her mind. "Why…"

"I can't go back, especially knowing I failed everyone, I even failed you in the process." Lana still keeping her focus before her and not behind her as Anakin slowly approached her. She took a step forward and closer to the edge; Anakin was becoming worried about her actions. Luke was nearby if anything were to happen. He figured that Anakin would be a better person to send to talk to her.

"Lana you didn't fail me, the countess was trying to use you in anyway she could," Anakin pointed out. "Just come back with me and we can figure this all out…don't run away. You're been doing that for years now, pushing everyone away and not letting any one get close to you."

"What would you know," Lana shouted back as she took another step.

"Lana, do you remember when we went to take our first swimming lesson together," Anakin asked and saw her stiffen. "You were so afraid to go into the water; you said that fish were disgusting to swim with."

Lana then chuckled at the memory, "You then pushed me into the water…"

Anakin smiled, "You pulled me in after wards, and Uncle Luke punished us for playing around more than learning how to swim under water."

"That was the past…"

"But you are saying that you were born a failure, Lana that isn't true. If we didn't know how to fail how would be succeed?" Anakin asked causing Lana to completely freeze. "We must know sorrow in order to understand happiness. We need to know what is good but we have to understand what is bad before we can fully understand how to be good. Lana, please…just come back with me…"

"I…I…can't," Lana took one more step but it would be only in vain. Anakin then pulled her over to him so he could look her straight in the eye. Lana was scared and frightened and he could see it all in her face.

"Yes you can," Anakin told her. "You have a life to live here, on this planet with everyone here. You have a life with me here, we can rebuild the friendship we once had as children, you can be who you want to be…but you must be able to accept failure and go from there. None of us are perfect, we all have flaws…but to try to run from them all is not the answer. If you have to leave for a while then fine, but just don't shut us out of it all…"

Lana just looked up into his eyes, as Anakin would continue his speech to her. "Don't shut me out, I want to know you again like we use to. Remember when Uncle Luke left us alone on Tatooine to learn survival on any other planets, and he chose that for the first one?" Lana nodded her head and Anakin smiled, "I held your hand so that you would not get lost in the storm…you tried to hide you were scared, but I wouldn't let you run or hide.

"I'm not going to let you do it now either. If I have to I'll hold your hand as long as you need me to, I'll be your stepping stone to becoming who you really want to be…and without all of those walls." Anakin ran his fingers through her hair as she cried openly into his chest. Anakin wrapped his arms around the petite girl, "It's all right, we'll get through this together…all of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin went into Lana's room only to find her still sleeping. He left his home early to come and check up on her, it almost felt like when they were children all over again. She was two years younger then him but right now she seemed so much younger, she had tried to grow up too fast…ultimately causing her much more harm than good. He sat down on her bed and caressed her face, how life was simpler when you were a child and learning to be whoever you wished to be.

Luke watched the scene with interest and smiled. He missed those days when they got along, their fighting was not as sarcastic and it was out of pure innocence. However when Lana began changing it had become a tool to push Anakin away from her, considering he was closer to her at the time then any of Solo family. Luke sighed, there were many memories that were his favorite of Lana and Anakin, the main one being though they argued they could not be separated…now it almost seems they had reverted back to the way the were once before.

Anakin then took notice of Luke and stood from the bed. They walked out of the girl's room to give her some more time to sleep. They sat down in the living room, just the two of them eating their breakfast. Luke had gone back to the Jedi Temple to speak about Lana's situation…but they were still lost on what to completely do. Since they have yet to get all of the information they wish to know from Lana, it would be difficult to decide her fate. Anakin stood up and looked out the window as he saw the morning falling into its full glory.

"What did the council say," Anakin asked as he leaned against the window sill.

"Lana will be considered a special case," Luke replied. "I am her father and I didn't even see any of this coming or the reasons why she had changed so drastically. I just thought she was pushing herself further but that was not the case."

"You have to admit she hid it well from all of us, I almost wonder what she thinks of me when you let Owen train me till I became I knight," Anakin said as he looked over at Luke.

"If she had set up her barriers at that time, then she probably thought it was the best…she was attached to you when she was younger," Luke smirked with a small laugh. "You were her playmate for the most part, her only friend due to all the traveling we did till we settled on the planet."

Anakin chuckled, "I always thought of her as one of my sisters, a best friend…I guess when she began growing apart from me, and I just did the sarcastic sparring with her. I almost resented her for it, that one day she was my best friend and then she had become a stranger I had to get to know."

"Hopefully when this is all over, we just start rebuilding from bottom up," Luke looked over to the open door. Lana was still sound asleep, "The council agreed in letting her go to another planet for some time alone if she wanted it. She would not be allowed to go to Amora at any time till she was ready with approval from the council."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, that is if Lana still wants to get away from here. I fear though if she was away from majority of the people here she would be a clear target for the countess," Luke replied angrily. "I just wish I knew what to do. If only we had gotten to her sooner…"

"The countess knew that with her arrival in the galaxy, that we had to make a decision…the council in a way fell into her plan as well," Anakin stood straight up. "I wonder if this war and us helping Amora isn't part of her plan either."

"It probably is, but what can we do? We need to help them…we just have to try to stay one step ahead of her," Luke shrugged and looked over at Anakin. "We also have to make sure Lana stays out of their hands especially we now know that Daren is apprentice and wants Lana."

"When do we leave," Anakin asked.

"When the other reinforcements arrive from the other planets of the Republic," Luke answered. "Which should be tomorrow…"

"What do we tell Lana," Anakin asked…

"The truth, she isn't going but then again I think she knows that she won't be." Luke looked once again over to his daughter. "She'll need some time to recover."

"If she stays here, what will she do," Anakin wondered…He also then sat back down on the couch.

"Teach," Luke replied in one simple word for his answer. "She'll at least be safe here with several other people watching over her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Amora…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are the preparations going," Countess asked as she entered the war room. Daren bowed his head as did the other members in the room.

"Going well, we have pushed many of their troops further into their territory," Daren replied as he pointed out the areas on the map. "However, if are expecting the Jedi to join in the fight…our space ships are already in position for a space battle."

"Good work my apprentice," Countess said as she caressed his cheek. "You have done well…come with me."

"As my lady wishes," Daren shut off the holographic map as the others went to work on other strategies to conquer the rest of the southern kingdom. "Are you pleased with the rapid progress?"

"Its satisfactory, but the Jedi will be here soon, we must also prepare for a ground battle as well," the countess announced and Daren just nodded to the instructions. "They will provide a much enjoyable show and I cannot wait."

"Is there anything else you wish of you my lady," Daren asked as he continued to walk next to the countess.

"Yes, go enjoy yourself," Countess said with a seductive smile. "You shouldn't stay on this planet when I can handle all of the things needed to be taken care of. Why don't you go to the planet with that delightful little club with those singers…"

"If you wish of it from me," Daren bowed and took his leave. The countess watched with glee once he was out of the hearing range a soldier came out of the hiding.

"I want to have him watched at all times…"

"As you wish my lady," the soldier bowed.

"Report to me of all of his actions on a daily basis, I want to know what he is up to while he is away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The launching pad at the Jedi Planet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May the force be with you all," Owen said as he began leading the Jedi Knights that were to board the battleship. Owen was the first to walk in as the Masters began giving their words of encouragement to the ones departing for Amora.

"Thank you for everything Madam President," Jarek bowed to Leia and she just smiled.

"The pleasure was all of ours, I pray that your planet will be in peace," Leia encouraged and Jarek joined the Jedi boarding the ship.

Han placed an arm around her shoulder. Leia had mixed feelings about this whole venture that everyone was about to take. This was to help prevent a future empire that wishes to take over the galaxy once again, and to restore a planet to peace. Leia then saw her brother walk up…him and Anakin would be the last to board the ship. She watched with a heavy heart, she had hoped that her brother and sons would not be part of this but knew they decided their life style a long time ago. She really had no control over any of them but then her eyes fell upon Lana.

Lana stood apart from the rest as she watched the boarding of the Jedi. She knew that her place was here on this planet and not on Amora. She was not ready to go off on another adventure to that planet, at least not any time in the near future. She watched Owen board first and slowly many of the people she knew well but realized they did not know her at all. She sighed deeply as her father walked over to her after talking to the council and other remaining knights that were meant to stay here.

"Hey there," Lana said with a weak smile and Luke hugged his daughter.

"You stay safe," Luke whispered and Lana returned the hug.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that," Lana asked with tears rolling down her face. Luke pulled away to wipe some of the tears away, "Sorry…"

"No need to be, I'll be fine." Luke smiled, "I'm just glad you are finally showing your emotions…now all we have to do is learn to control them." Luke paused as she nodded, "Good. Now behave while I'm away, I don't want any reports of you causing any mayhem while I'm away."

"I'll be fine," Lana assured her father. Luke kissed his daughter's forehead and quickly went onto the ramp. Lana watched with a sad heart but then her gaze landed on Anakin. He had gone back to speak with his family. At least the remaining few that would stay on the Planet, she smiled remembering the days of her youth. Then she followed him to greet the other Jedi and smiled, she then turned to leave.

Anakin quickly turned around and ran over to her, "Lana!"

Lana turned around and smiled once again but it never reached her eyes. Anakin looked down to the girl before him; he caressed her face gently causing her to look at him sadly. Anakin just smiled, "I'll look after Uncle Luke for you. He'll stay out of as much trouble as I can manage."

Lana let out a small laugh, "You be careful too. Who am I going to argue with if you don't come back in one piece?"

Anakin smiled and kissed her cheek, "Don't do anything reckless while we are gone." Anakin then took his leave while leaving a stunned Lana and family members. Leia and Han's jaw nearly fell to the ground by the action taken by Anakin. Lana felt her heart flutter and didn't quite understand why as she watched the door close to the ship. She didn't know when she could ask all of her questions. They would have to wait until the moment was right as she heard the engines fire up and held a hand over her heart. She was saying a silent prayer of safety for all of the Jedi leaving, for the soldiers of different planets ready to lay down their lives for the sake of peace for all of their safe return.

Leia and Han walked over to Lana; they stood there watching the ship leave into the distance of the sky. Han and Leia each placed a supporting hand on her shoulders…Juliana and Murrue walked over to the group as well. They all heard what was going on with Lana and were prepared to help support the girl through whatever it may be from here on out. They were her family and blood did not matter to her. Lana however didn't get to say anything to her biological father but she did accept him as that, whether or not she could call him father was another story. But she did recognize the fact she did have two fathers, one she called openly and the other she still had no clue about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…The Star Ship…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Solo brothers stood there together watching the planet from the stars above it. Luke joined the two men and stood next to them, all of them having their own worries and burdens to carry. They stood there in comfortable silence as they watched their home slowly fade from sight as hyper drive was put into gear and everything around them would pass in rapid speed. Owen sighed deeply and began walking towards a place he could sit down.

"So this is it," Owen said with a heavy sigh. "Going to other planets to help in diplomatic affairs caused some minor fighting but this is basically a war we are getting involved with."

"Yes, but this is what the Jedi are meant to help, for this is a battle that is not just for the harmony of a planet but for the entire galaxy," Luke told his nephew. "This is also where Lana would have either died or grown up in. I want to see the planet at peace and not in the shambles that it is currently in."

"Do you think she is going to be alright," Anakin asked still looking out the window.

Luke and Owen looked at him and turned their heads away. Owen would be the first to speak up, "She is a stubborn girl but due to all the events that have led her to where she is now…I wonder if she can fully recover."

"We must have faith that she will, if we lose faith in her then she will not be able to do what she is meant to do," Luke informed them both. "Lana will have to journey on her own to discover her path, but we'll see when we go through our rotation. We'll return in six months to see her progress…"

"Let us pray she doesn't do anything against the council," Owen sighed heavily as he remembered the young woman's defiance. "She has much of the Skywalker charm…"

Luke arched his eyebrow at the comment and smiled, "I guess that would be my fault then. If she still has all the Skywalker charm as you say, then she will be fine."

"I hope you're right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. A little more motion in moving forward. Once again thank you for the reviews, and I will see you next time.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Ten**

"Where has that girl gone off to," one of the masters growled. "Has she defied us again? Has has been gone far too long!"

"You didn't expect her to, especially these past few months since she has gotten some of her confidence back," another asked as he sank into his chair. "I do not know how Master Skywalker put up with such a child all of these years."

"I wish his return would have been sooner, but things on Amora has been difficult for all of our Jedi," another spoke up. "It has been ten months to the day since his departure."

"And four since Young Skywalker's defiance surfaced…"

"She is being reckless, leaving the planet to find more information on Daren Solo's location," another quickly added. "He spends much of his time on another planet. Why does that girl feel like she needs to prove herself to the council?"

"Because we doubted her since her arrival from Amora," the blind master stated. "She believes also that since she failed us during the last mission that she needs to redeem herself not only to us but to herself."

"What are we to tell Master Skywalker when he returns, that his daughter has been going off to other planets looking for information after when we told him she would stay on this planet," another spoke up calmly.

"He'll just have to understand, he knows his daughter better than any of us," another explained. "She is after a Skywalker, whether she is by blood or not. She has many traits of the young Luke Skywalker but she is still a wonderful girl. She still has a lot to prove to herself, we'll punish her accordingly once again on her arrival."

"Agreed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Landing Pad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why on earth did you grow a beard," Juliana asked as she looked over at Owen.

"What you don't like it?" Owen asked trying to pretend he was hurt. His sister just welcomed him with open arms; it had been ten months since she last saw her brother's face. It had been the longest that the Solo family had been apart, well minus Daren. He was always on jobs but this time he was on the side of evil.

"So the other Jedi were able to get to you," Murrue asked as she hugged Luke as he came off the ramp.

"Yes, their ships have a good defense of the planet's orbit," Luke answered. "But they still were able to make the switch. For Owen, Anakin, and myself it was quite a trip. The other Jedi chose to stay there and help the other knights in the war over there."

Leia quickly hugged her eldest son, Owen was slowly running out of air (more like figuratively speaking) but she had such a tight grip on him. Han just laughed and waved at his son, Anakin was the last to come down and of course his older sisters have to make fun of his new hair. Anakin had let it grow but at least he wasn't growing facial hair.

"Well, at least you don't have facial hair, but why did you let it grow so long?" Juliana asked as she walked all the way around her baby brother.

"We were busy, there wasn't much time in taking care of things like that," Anakin replied and Murrue quickly joined in the teasing. Luke hugged his sister after she had squeezed her son probably leaving a few bruises. She then went over to Anakin doing the same as Han and Luke shook hands.

"I guess she has been worried about them," Luke smiled and Han made a face that only caused laughter to arise from Luke. "I take that as a yes."

"Chewy had stopped by earlier, but he returned home after visiting Lana," Han said with a huge smile. "She is quite a handful when you're not around."

"What do you mean," Luke asked deeply concerned for his daughter and Han just laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lana has been a hard case for a while but the last four months…" Han couldn't finish as Leia, Murrue, and Juliana covered his mouth. Luke, Anakin, and Owen all looked at him as if there was something wrong. They knew something was up and they had better fess up to what was going on.

"What do you mean the last four months," Luke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Leia quickly replied but Luke knew better.

"Yeah, it's nothing really," Murrue said with a smile, a nervous smile.

Juliana just laughed nervously and Han rolled his eyes. Owen then walked up to his sisters, "What are you not telling us…did something happen to Lana?"

"No…" Murrue said with wide eyes. "Why would you think we would let anything happen to Lana?"

"I don't know something is off," Owen said simply and they saw a speeder racing towards the temple. Owen didn't like the look of that and Luke's mouth was gaping open. "There are no Jedi allowed off of this planet that I know of…"

"Well, some of them have been looking for Daren, since he isn't spending a lot of his time on Amora…" Juliana said quickly but the three Jedi were not buying any of it.

"We know, but most of them have returned before we did," Owen said stiffly.

"Yes, now who was that in the speeder?" Luke asked carefully as he approached his family. Anakin didn't waste time as he ran toward the nearest land speeder.

"Are you going to try to get the answers from them or are we going to find out?" Anakin shouted as the two Jedi raced to the speeder.

"NO!" Leia, Juliana, and Murrue yelled together and Han just shook his head.

"They are going to find out what has been happening either way you know," Han said in a voice that plain out said 'I told you so'.

"He is going to be so angry," Leia said simply and quickly grabbed her husband. "Lets get home before the storm of the Skywalkers hit."

"AGREED!" The girls shouted as they went to their speeder as they raced back to their home. Hopefully they would not hear any of the arguing to occur in a few moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Council Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You disobeyed us once again," a master said sternly. "The previous punishment has yet to teach you to stay here until given permission. Your defiance has gone too far this time."

"Agreed, you will now have to clean the entire temple without the use of the force and from help from anyone," another ordered. "You need to be kept busy and away from any information that flows though here."

"You have made good progress in your self recovery but you are still not ready to go out on your own," the blind master stated. "The journey you are seeking is not by in defying the council and trying to help us with the current situation. If you are not completely sure of yourself, than how do you plan to help others?"

"I look forward to your excuse to leaving the planet once again," another spoke as he looked at the girl standing in the middle. Then the doors swished open as Owen, Luke, and Anakin all stood there looking at the council. They council all looked in surprise to see that they had returned. They had requested their return but had hoped it would have been later that day. Lana knew who was there and was going to hear from her father soon enough. They had sent other Jedi to help out at Amora so they would return to watch over her.

"What is going on here," Luke asked…He carefully walked into the room and headed for his chair. Owen followed in the same pattern and the other masters that were now on Amora were watching from their holograms. Luke looked at his daughter in surprise, she had changed her hairstyle a bit. It had grown slightly longer but she had bangs and a face frame type of look on her. She had changed and it was evident in her style the way she stood and the open face expressions.

Anakin walked into the room and one of the masters motioned for him to take a seat. He had been given the right to sit at the council without the rank of master, they wanted to wait till he was older before granting him the rank and Anakin took it with grace. Since his main concern was on helping Amora and looking after Lana, but it would appear she had been up to some of her dealings while they were gone.

"Why was I not informed of this," Luke asked and the other members just sighed.

"She has been a handful for the past few months now," one replied with his gaze looking up at Lana. Lana just winced at the comment and Luke watched his daughter with curious eyes. "We did not think most of her earlier actions were worthy of such until now."

"Why now," Owen asked looking over at the master that just spoke.

"She has been ordered by the council to just remain here in the temple to teach the younglings but every time we have a lead on where Daren might be, she is off to go look for any more clues without permission. Her defiance has gone far enough; she was gone for the length of two weeks."

"Usually if she were to be gone a day or two we give her minimal punishment but today we have decided other wise but she needs to learn her place for the moment is in the temple," one motioned. "You have no place out of the temple right now, I know you dislike the whole idea but you must remain here…"

"As the council wishes," Lana said angrily as she stormed out of the council room. She didn't bother to bow or anything as she rushed out. The council all shook their heads, she had become the girl she truly was slowly but the more they saw the more it was difficult to control the girl.

"What has she been up to while we were gone," Luke asked and the council all looked at each other on where to begin.

"When you first left, she spent many hours with the Solo family. They took care of her until she was ready to come to the temple," the eldest master began and stopped for a moment. "She began training with many of the masters and then information had been heard by Lana about Daren. The information you sent us on a disk was in the hands of Lana and of course she listened to it first and that is when this all began."

"She has regained much of her confidence, changed her appearance and her Jedi robes have become less large for her body, though she still wears the cape Anakin Solo gave her to a loss of a bet," another spoke. "The biggest flaw this girl has is taking situations into her own hands and being defiant."

"Do not get us wrong Master Skywalker she has become much clearer to read over the course of these ten months, but in doing do we have had trouble keeping her under our wings," the blind master spoke. "Her intentions are pure but she must understand that it is not correct for her to do such actions on her own."

"I will speak with her," Luke responded to all of the information. "Did she ever find any information?"

"Yes, she has been able to. Much better than the knights we send out on missions to look for the information," the eldest informed him. "Daren spends a lot of his time at lounges with changlings as singers, still we have yet to find the one he goes to most frequently. He does spend a lot of time on other planets to recruit more people to the dark side and if they do not comply he kills them."

"The countess has given him much freedom to do as he will," Anakin answered. "Apparently those he can get to turn to the dark side have been on Amora training. We have seen them on the battlefield."

"They are still earning their skills in an unnatural speed, we Jedi continue to learn but they seem to have a method to learn quickly and causing us to fall back countless times," Owen injected.

"Then we must try to figure out the method, but in the end it has something to do with the countess," Luke said. "She and Daren are the key to this. We must uncover what is going on behind the scenes."

"Agreed," the master currently on Amora stated. "I will speak with Prince Jarek on a plan to get into the palace. If Anakin did it once while his time here to rescue Lana, there must be a way as well for us."

"Then let us adjourn for now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dormitories of the Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the area that heard that scream just paused for a moment and returned to their normal duties. They all knew who it was and knew why the person was letting out an aggravated cry but she had to learn to control her emotions sooner or later. They were excited that someone had the gall to defy the council but slowly it was becoming old news as the war would only seem to fall into a stalemate. The southern kingdom was able to reestablish their border they once held before the invasion but that is where all the battle stayed.

Lana was pacing the room she was given to stay in the temple. Later tonight she would have to clean the temple without the use of her powers. She was not happy in anyway at all as she tried to regain her composure. She wasn't happy in the least but she had to admit for her defiance she did deserve some kind of punishment but that was ridiculous…how was she suppose to clean the whole temple on her own.

She growled, she had gotten accustomed to her own skin but she was still not happy. She heard a ring from her door and replied, "I do not wish to see anyone."

Then the door flew open to see her father, she turned her face away from him. "So you've been quite a handful these past few months I hear."

"What of it," Lana said flatly. "I haven't caused any harm except to the council."

"That is still no excuse," Luke told his daughter as he sat down on the opposing chair. "You have been staying here, nice room."

"Not really, I rather be home but they insisted once I was ready to leave Aunt Leia's house that I should move into the temple for a temporary stay," Lana folded her arms as she looked over at her father. "I'm sorry that you saw that."

"I am just glad you are growing out of your shell but you seem to be growing in a direction that needs to take a detour," Luke informed her.

"If I did that, who would have gotten all that information?" Lana argued with her father, "Because I took a chance I was able to find all of that. What have the council done in return? Punish me for doing something that could help us in the long run to stop this war but they insist that I stay here in the quiet."

"Lana," Luke sighed. "The council has their reasons in keeping you here and your have to respect that. Your time will come when you have to do something out of the temple, you must be patient."

"As you wish father," Lana said in a monotone voice and Luke sighed in defeat.

"Anakin wants to see you," Luke told his daughter and Lana looked up at her father. "I was able to convince the council to let you have a partner in cleaning the temple."

Lana raised her eyebrows, "Are you telling me Anakin volunteered for the job?"

"Anakin suggested it after I asked for a lift on her punishment, however he can use his powers," Luke said simply and Lana sighed.

"I guess that is fair enough," Lana stood up and hugged her father.

"I love you," Luke told his daughter as she walked out of her room. He smiled and finally looking at her like the young woman she really was. Now all he had to do was tame her…may the force be with him on such a task, or maybe Anakin or Owen can do it for him. "I'm getting too old for this."

**XXX**

Lana walked down the hallways to find the west wing, and probably where Anakin was waiting for her. She saw the younglings looking at her, they still liked her but she was their favorite subject. She was always getting into trouble as of late, first she was distant from them and now she was the rebel you shouldn't end up like. They couldn't complain she still sneaking them sweet treats…Lana rushed past them all into an empty section where there was equipment ready to clean everything around them.

Anakin was nowhere in sight and Lana rolled her eyes. She then picked up a mop and began mopping around. She saw some of the other mops began moving around the floor and she turned to look behind her. There was Anakin moving his hand around while he was controlling the mops. She looked at him with a glare and Anakin just smirked.

"Need a hand?" Anakin asked and Lana shook her head at his question. "I heard that you have been causing trouble while we've been gone?"

"Meaning what?" Lana asked as she continued cleaning.

"I thought we all asked you not to be trouble," Anakin walked over to the girl who was trying to avoid eye contact with him. "You've changed a bit while we've been away…"

"Only a little," Lana said with a smile finally looking up to see him. His eyes meeting hers for the first time that day, "I'm glad you came back home safely."

"Well, I was hoping to return while you were still behaving," Anakin said with a huge smirk. "So what did you find on my dark brother?"

Lana shrugged, "He's been to several planets either killing or sending them off to Amora. Rumor River say that he spends a lot of time in a lounge club with changlings singers that take the form of the person you wish to see as long as you have a hologram."

"Do you know which planet," Anakin asked as he continued to clean and circle around the girl.

"No, that is what I went to go look for, I have contacts but none of them have been able to find him," Lana said simply. Anakin just chuckled as Lana gave him a look, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just remembering the last time you did something like this," Anakin smiled widely causing Lana with an expression saying that he has to speak up. "You cannot tell you don't remember?"

"No," Lana said as she readied the mop to hit him with if he didn't speak up. "So talk…when did I do something so similar to this?"

"I think it was when I had gone off after a fight with Owen, I think just after he was given the rank of master," Anakin said with a face showing that he was trying think very hard about the whole subject. "I guess they said I was missing and you went all over the galaxy to look for me when I was on the planet."

"I wanted to get even with you for that," Lana said as she pushed the wet mop onto Anakin's chest. His robes were soaking wet with soap and Anakin gave her an evil smile. "It looks good on you."

"Not as much as this will on you," Anakin lifted the bucket over Lana's head and she gave him a really dirty look.

"Oh you so better not," Lana warned but it was too late, from head to toe she was soaked. She opened her eyes to give him a warning look. "You are so going to get it!" Lana used her powers to do the same but of course it became an all right water fight. The masters came to see what the commotion was about to see the water fight and shook their heads. As long as they cleaned it up later they didn't care. They walked away and Luke came to and only smiled at the sight before him.

The two were not paying any attention what was going on around them until was of the younglings joined in. If figured if they are going to act like children so should they. Lana was laughing happily for the first time in a long time and Anakin had been the one to b ring out of her again. When she was scared as a child he would be the one to make her laugh and he did it again. The other younglings were having more fun gaining up on the two older knights…as they put it, beauty versus age.

While the scene played out before them there was one spirit watching them in great interest. _"At last, freedom can she reach. Beauty of a pure soul once again returns. Laughter once again inside rings." Yoda watched with a smile on his face and Obi Won joined him. "What do you think Master Kenobi?"_

"_Anakin Solo will be the key to all of this," Obi Won answered. "If Lana is to help in the defeat of the countess she must return to the girl she was before she created walls to hide away from everyone."_

"_Yes, indeed change she has," Yoda then look concerned. "Still…long is her journey, but time she does not have."_

"_I agree, the countess does grow in power and we do not have much time," Obi Won stated as they faded from the scene as water and soap was spilt everywhere._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that Evening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's all your fault!"

"My fault, you started it by shoving that dumb mop on me!"

"You spilt water all over me and now here we are at only the center point of the temple!"

"You still started it!"

"Liar!"

"You so wish, if you didn't start any of this, I would have helped you all the way through the temple. They are punishing you like you are a youngling instead of a knight that you are suppose to be!"

"If you were here, you would do the same thing!"

"How is that so?"

"Daren is you blood brother of course you would go after any clue that would lead you to him!"

"He's my brother! Of course I would do that, but with permission from the council! You like to break rules way to often if you ask me, lately you are acting like the young girl we all once knew! Not like I don't like this new side of you but it is going to get you in trouble!"

"Well thank you mister oh righteous but you are just as much of a trouble maker as I am! It's not like you were so picture perfect when you went under your brother as his apprentice!"

"This is getting us no where, we are just arguing in circles! Why can't you just admit you are wrong for once! If you just had waited patiently they would have given you permission to go out and get all the information you found!"

"No they wouldn't! If it was you then yes they would! Remember I've been lying to them for almost half of my life, about who I was. I hide everything from them! They are not going to let me fly off and go on great missions to help the Jedi Order or the New Republic! They are going to keep me locked up as long as possible! From the sounds of it, you want to keep me locked up here while my home world in turmoil fighting for freedom…"

"Lana, that isn't true…"

Lana looked him straight in the eye, "You cannot tell me that they have not been trying to keep me here away from everyone on that battlefield. That the council is not afraid I would make the same mistake when I was on that ship with Daren and the countess. That you are afraid I will get captured and be brutally tortured just because of my birth…You cannot say that this isn't true…"

Anakin looked at Lana defeated, everything she said held some truth to it. Yet here he could not even find the words to make a counter point. He just stood there with a mop in his hand as Lana shook her head. "I told you, you cannot tell me anything that would make me believe that what I said is not true…"

"Lana, just don't cut yourself short…" Anakin told her. "Sure you did that in order to protect yourself, yes you hid from us and all those other things you said hold some truth…but you forget we all still care for you. We don't have to forgive you for anything, you just need to learn that it is ok to care for someone…just don't get too attached…death is natural…"

"Don't lecture me," Lana said flatly as she began breathing heavily. She was fighting her tears and Anakin looked at her longingly. He wanted to just hold her and wash away her fears but…was this the right time? Was it really ever going to be the right time? How would he know…when would he know? He was returning to Amora in a short while to help with the advances with the southern kingdom. Here they were fighting about an issue about the water fight and the thought of her never leaving the planet again.

Lana just turned and began cleaning once again. She didn't look back over at Anakin, Anakin just felt like an idiot. He wanted to make her laugh like earlier but all he did was push her away. She was right; he didn't want to see her get hurt again. He didn't really defy the council in going after her just didn't get full permission. That was the only time he really did anything like that and yet here she was doing it for four months. He watched her slowly as she turned away from him, he saw a few tears fall down her face and cursed himself for being the one to hurt her.

The two would continue to clean the whole temple in silence as they would work on different sides and different floors. Both lost in their thoughts of one another, not really knowing fully of what to do so silence became their companion. Once both had reached their ends on separate locations did they relax, Lana touched the glass window with her hand and stared out. She frowned, she hadn't mean to take out her anger on Anakin but it ended up that way.

While Anakin on the upper floor just leaned against the large window sill and sighed deeply. He felt lost as he looked up to the night sky. He really didn't want to hurt her and he did, he looked down and saw Lana looking out the window below him. He could see her due to the architecture of the temple and the sky view window was above her head. He had to admit she was beautiful, she was much different from the girl he once knew…she was different from everyone he had met in his life time. Could marriage be available for them, did she even feel the same way that he did?

His heart was loosing control when it came to her…he felt as if he could really fly to the heavens above when he saw her smile. When her eyes sparkled it was like watching stars slowly appear in the night sky, and everything about her was so soft in his eyes and yet he had made her cry just before reaching the end of their cleaning job. She was the one that made things complicated and yet simple all at the same time and it was nothing like the experiences in the entire galaxy.

He knew though Lana was still changing, she was two years younger than he was…but would that really matter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some Planet…Out in Space

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is my order ready," Daren asked as he leaned in his favorite chair.

"Yes, as you always requested, I tried to find a better singer this time…" The bartender informed him as he motioned for the girl to come out.

Daren smiled, they always got her image right but the songs they always chose were not appropriate for that beautiful face. Her image was flawless but the voice was never there. He would still pay for his order but would not pay tip if he was not happy with the package. Daren watched as the figure now shaped as the girl he admired most, she stood there as music began playing…

He leaned back and listened carefully…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well...here is a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one as well... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eleven**

R2 was rushing through the temple causing the Jedi to all look at it strangely. R2 avoiding as much traffic as possible as he found Lana sitting by the fountain in the center point of the temple…the courtyard that was outside with the surroundings of the Temple. It was a beautiful spot and Lana came there often usually after a punishment or one of her trips that she tended to take. Lana turned her head when she heard the noises from R2 and stood up to walk over to him.

"What are you doing out here," Lana asked but suddenly R2 played a message for her.

"Lady Skywalker," a male figure appeared on the hologram. "I have found the man you are searching for. He is on a Planet that is known as Pleasure Planet, mainly due to all of the clubs and lounges located on that planet. He goes to the largest Changling Lounge on the planet, located on the western side of the planet. You can't miss the rather large building and all of its decorations. I hope this helps you in your quest and thank you once again for saving our crops."

Lana smiled as she began rushing off with R2 following behind her, "Alright you can come along since you know where the planet is…" Lana told R2 as she rushed through the Temple and towards the hanger. However…

"Where do you think you are going," a voice rang behind her causing her to stop dead in her tracks and R2 bumping into her. R2 turned to go to the other side of Lana. Lana just made a sound of defeat. She was caught and this time by her own father.

"Ummm, no where," Lana turned around with a sweet smile on her face.

Luke smirked, "The truth…I know your smile all too well, now where are you really going off to?"

Lana frowned in defeat, "R2 got a transmission for me that knows the location of the club that Daren is constantly going to on his outings."

"Why were you going in that direction and not to the council chamber?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms as Lana just growled. She then marched off to the council room with her father following after her. Lana just stormed as R2 followed after her with the information locked in him. Luke just watched with a smile as people in the temple watched in amusement.

Luke walked into the council room as Lana waited for him. She walked in there with the other members waiting for Luke. Luke had said something about sensing his daughter's movement did he went to investigate and now he returned with her. The council all looked at the girl who quickly gained her composure and stood there with her head held up high. Anakin looked at her with interest and then over at R2. Luke just sat down on his chair as he waited for Lana to explain the situation of what just occurred.

"What brings you here," the eldest member asked looking with interest.

"I have received information about Daren," Lana then motioned for R2 to come up next to her. She then told R2 to play the message she heard earlier and the council nodded. "There is also another image they were able to send me…"

R2 then projected a scene of a changling turning into a form that was of Lana. The council raised their eyebrows at the sight. Lana then turned off the image and told R2 to return to the Solo home. R2 took his leave and the council had all their eyes on Lana. They looked at her with interest and knew maybe it was time to let Lana prove herself.

"I vote we send Lana along with Master Skywalker, Master Solo, and Sir Solo," one motioned.

"Considering that the image is Lana, then I also suggest she wear a more appropriate attire for the part," another said knowing full well that Lana doesn't like the idea of wearing a dress. Lana inwardly growled knowing that this was more of a punishment then a mission for her. Lana then bowed her head and took her leave from the council.

"Do you think it is wise to let her go," one voiced after her departure from the room.

"Unfortunately, what choice do we have, we if wish to get the other three in we must use her as a decoy," the blind one added with a huge smile. "Remember, she has been craving to get off this planet and we wanted to make her feel a little more useful."

One member caught the vibe, "We let her go on a mission with a partial punishment that we finally found worthy of her defiance."

"Agreed," another said and then looked over at Luke. "Do you agree Master Skywalker?"

"I do not know if my vote would matter in this decision, but since I do not know fully what my daughter has done in my absence. However, you are correct that she will be needed on this mission. We will leave tomorrow if we can find a suitable dress for Lana to wear." Luke replied as they all stood up and bowed to each other. Owen and Anakin quickly walked over to their uncle with curious looks in their eyes. Luke just smiled at his nephews as they looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do realize she is going to probably find a way to kill us," Owen firmly stated and Luke just nodded. "You are going to pick out the dress right?" Luke shook his head, "I am not picking it out Uncle Luke!"

"You're not Owen, Anakin is…" Anakin looked at his uncle as if he was a mad man. There was no way he was going to put his life on the line for this. Lana was definitely not the woman you want to force to do something she didn't like.

"You have to be kidding me," Anakin remembering their uneventful evening. Anakin didn't really want to force himself on her bad side and never really build something between them.

"You'll do fine," Luke patted him on the shoulder as him and Owen walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Luke asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Anakin and Owen stood there waiting for the girl. They had trouble finding a dress that Lana would agree to, so Anakin just bought a dress and didn't bother showing her. They just told her that they had to leave soon if they wanted in having any chance in getting Daren while he was on the planet. Fortunately for them Daren had not been seen on any other planets, so they had a chance to catch him.

"She is going to kill us," Anakin said simply as Lana finally showed up. She kept her cape on her body and was hiding whatever she had under the cape. They all knew she was wearing the dress Anakin bought her and they just tried to figure out how she looked but gave him all dirty looks. She was definitely not happy but hey, it was for the mission right?

"Will you be able to move in the dress?" Owen asked acting like the older brother as he always did.

"If you mean able to fight if need be, then yes," Lana replied.

"Alright then, let us get in our ships," Luke replied and Lana went into a pilot's seat and Luke just jumped into the back seat. Owen and Anakin got into their ship as they prepared for launch. They established communication between both ships and poor Owen let Anakin sit in the pilot's seat. R2 was on Luke and Lana's ship and another R4 unit was on theirs. Owen began praying that their competing streak with each other did not rise.

"You ready little girl," Anakin asked as he fired up the engines.

"If you think you can keep up with me," Lana replied as she shot out of the hanger and Anakin laughed as Owen held on for life.

Anakin jetted out of the hanger just as the similar speed of Lana's take off. Owen just kept his hands and feet inside of the ship. Well that was obvious but it was a life shaking experience when your youngest sibling and the daughter of your uncle was not a stomach safe ride.

"Do you have to do this," Owen asked as they began ready to enter hyper space.

"It's fun, just hold on tight," Anakin replied.

"It's not like I can do anything else," Owen sarcastically told his brother.

"What big bother can't handle it?" Lana's voice rang over the intercom.

"I can handle my own thank you, but what you two tend to do is insane!" Owen scolded and Lana just laughed.

"I agree with you Owen," Luke told him and Owen felt relieved that someone understood what he was feeling.

"We'll shortly be there this way," Anakin told his brother. "Lana and I are the two fastest pilots, you can't complain about that."

"If you say so," Owen told him with a sigh.

**XXX**

The two ships had arrived on the Pleasure Planet safely and what was said about it was absolutely true. It was nothing but hotels and clubs. They tried to walk around carefully looking for a hotel to rest for the time being. They were able to gather some information about the club and the time Daren showed up. So they were able to check a room as they watched the club from afar but close enough to get there in a single jump.

Lana still kept herself covered but she was able to receive approval from the club to perform. She didn't really know if she could pull this off, she wasn't really a performer and now she has to do it. She stood by the window waiting for her moment; she had pulled her shorter hair up in a simple yet elegant style.

"You're nervous," Owen said with concern deep in his voice. Lana turned to look at him only for a moment and then out the window.

"If we don't get the information out of him that we need, we are not going to know how to bring down the countess and help Amora," Lana dryly said.

Luke looked at his daughter, "You'll do fine. You just have to keep him distracted. You do have your light saber somewhere that is hidden but you can get it when needed?"

"Yes," Lana replied softly.

Anakin walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You'll be fine. Just make sure you don't get too much involved in playing the lounge singer."

"Don't worry, I hate you for this dumb dress," Lana said with a weak smile.

"Good, then if we get out of this in good condition you can settle the score," Anakin replied. "It's kind of disturbing that is planet is always in a night flavor constantly. No sun light unless they want it…"

"We'll as long as we don't get too caught up in this whole world, we'll be seeing sunshine soon enough," Owen laid back on the bed relaxing.

"He's coming…" Lana whispered and causing Owen to sit right back up.

"He's not on the planet yet but he is coming," Luke confirmed. Luke walked over to the window where Lana and Anakin were standing. "He'll be here shortly, probably landing on the top of that lounge he loves so much."

"Do you think he will sense our presence," Owen asked.

"More than likely not," Anakin looked up waiting for the ship to appear on the top of the lounge. "Last time we saw him, it appeared his powers hadn't fully developed…it seemed it was only for his light saber skills."

"Then we should be able to enter the club but just have to avoid his eyes to not be seen," Owen said with a nod. "It will better, so that way he can't figure out that our Lana is the real thing."

"He's getting ready to land, we should have over to lounge," Luke opened the window. Luke was the first to jump down, Lana followed suit, then Anakin took his turn, and Owen closed the window behind him as he was the last one to jump down. They covered their heads with the hood of their cape as they made their way over to the lounge.

They arrived towards the back entrance to be stopped, "What are you doing here?" Lana then pulled off the hood and the guard just looked at her in delight. "She is the best one yet, our favorite guest will be happy." He opened the door and let Lana enter but blocked the entrance for the three men, "You need to take the front door…"

"Understood," Luke answered as they went towards the front entrance but the guard shouted some instructions in another language which got them in faster then the guest list. They entered and saw the drugs, smoke, the smell of toxic drinks, and other things that only disgusted the three Jedi. They took seats at one table that gave them the view of the whole lounge. Also so they had a clear view of the stage as well…

They then spotted Daren walking into the lounge. He quickly went to the seat in front, Anakin clenched his fists. Daren whispered to someone and the alien just nodded, "It is time for our show to begin!" The small alien man then motioned for the singer to come out, but what they did not see was Lana knocking out the other girl. She had to hide the body but it was going to cause her to be late. "What is taking so long?"

Lana came out with her cape still one and covering her face, everyone in the lounge watched in interest. She removed her hood and everyone awed as she pulled the cape away. Revealing a beautiful sleek black dress that clung to her figure and showed off her legs where the two slits fell down the sides. Her shoulders were bare and there was some decoration of the dress on her arms, but the whole regular crowd looked at the girl in awe…there was something different about this one, it actually looked GOOD! The attention was all on her and the Jedi saw their opportunity to get closer to Daren without being seen.

Lana began singing a soft seductive melody that caused Anakin to freeze, it wasn't the best voice in the galaxy but…she had a melody of her own. Luke and Owen were also stunned when did their little Lana learn to sing? They were able to quickly recover from their shock as they went closer to Daren's location in the lounge.

Lana had the whole lounge on her; it had been an easier job for the three Jedi to move around. They would get in a little bit of trouble of if they got in the way of the other people's view so they had to be careful where they stepped.

Daren then saw something on Lana's let that gave it all away. He stood up and looked behind him as he unleashed his light saber. Anakin, Luke, and Owen stood their ground but the people in the lounge applauded thinking it was part of the show. Then again when you are drunk or overly intoxicated it didn't really matter. Lana just kept on singing knowing that he saw a glimpse of her light saber strapped to her thigh.

"I know you are here," Daren shouted. "Either she is the real thing or you found someone you can change into really well." Daren just stood his ground and then flipped up on stage and Lana kept on singing trying to keep her cover as a singer as best as she could. He held the saber at her neck and the three Jedi prepared for a fight. "Reveal yourselves, or I'm going to chop off her head!"

Anakin was the first to reveal himself as he kicked his brother away from Lana, "I don't think so!"

"Oh little brother," Daren said with a huge smile as the two got into a light saber battle and Lana was pulled off stage by Owen and Luke. The other people in the lounge were too lost to the drug or drink to even notice. They just watched in amusement as Anakin and Daren went into battle. "Hmmmm…I guess I could take that girl home with me, she is the closest thing to Lana."

"You wish," Anakin replied as the two kept on moving around the room. Then they kept on going to higher levels.

"Let's go!" Luke shouted as Lana and Owen ran after them. They went up the stairs till they reached the roof where Daren's ship was waiting for him. Anakin and Daren kept on going about their battle as the other three tried to get to the ship but were blocked off by the …

"Countess…" Lana whispered deadly and she smiled over at Lana.

"Well, isn't it the Jedi knights, well I can't let you pass," Countless pulled out her light saber and began attacking the three. Lana pulled hers out and began fighting with the Countess with the help of Owen and Luke, but then Luke would have a change of plan.

"Lana, you help Daren…" Luke instructed and Lana flipped back to help him. She was obeying her father's order feeling his desire to keep her away from the countless. Lana the quickly went to help Anakin but Daren was prepared, he had two sabers ready to go…but more Sith lords came out of the ship.

The group was separated into fighting one-on-one battles with the Sith lords. Lana was fighting another female fighter as the others were fighting off their own opponents. Luke stayed with the countess as Owen was fighting off two smaller Sith lords. Owen could not believe they were even taking children as their own to train. All of them began wondering what they could have done to make them follow after the dark side, but they didn't have much time to figure out what is wrong with the picture just keep fighting.

Daren pushed his brother down on the ground as was about to stab him but was blocked by Owen. Owen had managed in getting the younger children to back off and he was now protecting his brother, "What happened to you Daren!"

Anakin stood up and retrieved his light saber, as he heard the dialogue between his two older brothers. "What do you mean, brother dear?"

Owen just fought off his brother as Anakin saw Lana get cut on the leg by her opponent. It ended up cutting the dress and Lana trying to ignore the pain blocked another attack. Anakin quickly went to her aid as he blocked more of the girl's attack on Lana.

"Daren, what do you think you are doing by siding with the dark side?" Owen asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Why are you playing the good guy all the time Owen, does it make you feel better that you might have more purpose in your life than mine?" Daren asked as he kicked his brother in the stomach but he landed gracefully on his own to feet. "I'm doing this all for Lana…she deserves better than what she has…"

"Do you really think Lana will fall for you," Owen asked as the two battled. "Can't you see what the damage has been done to her already? She has just begun to heal and it's pretty obvious she is in love with someone else!"

Daren just shoved his brother again as anger filled him, "She can't. She is mine and mine alone!"

"You cannot control who she falls in love with, she is not yours to control!"

"SHUT UP!" Daren yelled causing the countess to tell her other Sith soldiers to return to the ship. The countess had sense something was amiss in the force and wanted to come see the lounge club that Daren came to. But now it seemed her favorite pupil was getting aggravated by his own brother.

"Where do you think you are going," Luke asked as he looked at the countess.

"Poor little Jedi," Countess said with a smirk. "You should behave yourself!" She then flung her arm up and prepared to push him with the force but he had his arm up to counter it. The two were fighting it out as Lana was helped to stand up by Anakin. Lana's leg had been cut once again from the woman she was fighting with and now was gone.

"Don't you see, Lana is meant to be mine? She isn't meant to be a Jedi…she's meant to rule with me…" Daren said with a chuckle. "She isn't going to fall in love with anyone else…"

"Don't you see it's too late for that!" Owen shouted as they turned around and Daren saw Lana in Anakin's arms. However Lana and Anakin were not really paying attention to the fight between Daren and Owen.

"What…" Daren said in shock, "My own brother has stolen her from me? How dare he!"

"Apprentice it is time for us to leave, we need to conjure up a new plan…" Countess shouted as Luke and her pushed each other away from each other. Lana and Anakin went over to help Luke. Owen was then kicked down by Daren…Daren then went over to help the countess as they made their escape.

"Lana…" Daren called out to her and Lana looked over at him. "You are mine…" Lana looked at him in disgust as he boarded the ship. The ship took off but Luke looked at ship and just smiled.

"What are you smiling about," Lana asked as she looked over at her father.

Luke showed him R2 coming up onto the roof. The other three looked at R2 as if the robot was out of place. "R2 got some information from the countess ship while we were in the lounge and while we were fighting…"

"You have to be kidding me," Owen said as he walked over to the group.

Lana just smiled, "I guess I know who I get my smarts from…"

Luke then looked at his daughter seriously, "You get everything from me, what are you talking about?"' Lana laughed lightly as did the rest of them, "I think it is time we head home and decifer the information R2 got from the ship."

"Agreed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daren's Ship

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could he!" Daren shouted as he pushed anything and everything around the room. He was damaging any kind of equipment and other items.

The countess just stood there and watched the actions taken place before him. Daren was in his heat of anger and it made the countess smile. She was enjoying every moment of this as his anger rising. She just sat there in love with the whole idea of seeing him turn even more to the dark side; she will have him under her spell soon enough. She watched as her other pawns looked in amusement and her power grew even more. She watched in delight and dismiss her other minions.

"Daren, why does this girl mean so much to you," Countess asked from her seat.

"She is the one that is perfect in everyway…" Daren replied as his eyes glowed a deep amber color. The countess just smiled in pure delight at the sight. "She deserves a better life than the Jedi Order is giving her…she's always deserved better."

"Tell me more…"

"I use to over hear all of her conversation with mom and tell her about all of her sorrows and doubts; she was not as perfect as everyone saw her. She just wanted some rest and freedom, a little room to even make mistakes," Daren sighed. "She should be here with me, but it appears my brother wants to steal her away from me."

"What are you saying?"

"I will kill Anakin to get Lana, I will do anything for her," Daren said darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had landed back in the hanger of the temple. Lana was helped out by her father; she had let him drive on the way back home. She wasn't really in the mood to fight about the whole situation. Lana was still in her dress and her light saber was resting on her leg. Owen and Anakin also got out of their ship. R2 was running around ready to get to work with Luke and R4 went back into the line with the other astrobots.

"Well, it seems R2 is ready to begin our research of the information he got," Luke said with a huge smile.

Lana nodded, "Alright. Then I will turn in for the night and change out of this awful dress."

"I'll help you uncle," Owen said as he joined him. The two Jedi left with R2 walking by their sides. They began talking about how they would go about the logs that R2 retrieved from the ship.

"They seem like they are going to have fun," Lana said with a small smile and looked up at Anakin. "How are you feeling?"

"I got a few bumps and bruises," Anakin replied. "Let's get you to the med bay first to check those slashes on your legs."

Lana nodded in agreement as they walked side by side, "Why do you think Daren wants me to be his?"

"If I knew that, I would be the richest man in the galaxy," Anakin answered as they walked at a comfortable pace. "Daren has always been more distant from the family, I never knew why."

"I wonder if it was because all of you knew from an early age what you wanted," Lana said aloud and caused Anakin to look at her in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that but…"

"No what do you mean," Anakin asked.

"Well, think about it. You and Owen knew from an early age that you wanted to be Jedi, Juliana and Murrue took a life in politics, and from what I remember Daren really didn't want what you four had but he wasn't really sure what he wanted," Lana said with a shrug. "He just decided that he would be different but didn't know how he would be."

"He works as a merchant that keeps him from home for long periods of time," Anakin told her with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know what is so pleasing about that."

"We all have to follow our own path, and in our own time…"

"That might be true, but sometimes if we don't follow the right direction we will forever be lost," Anakin looked down at Lana. The two stopped as they stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes as they stood there in the empty hall way.

"Are you lost," Lana asked as Anakin slowly leant down and Lana's eyes began drooping down.

"I can ask you the same thing," Anakin whispered as their breaths mingling with each other's. They were inching slowly, slowly together, their eyes completely closed as they got lost in the simple moment. Just as they were about to touch…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double update, again...hope you enjoy! Now I am off to Arizona to go visit my aunt.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twelve**

"They seem like they are going to have fun," Lana said with a small smile and looked up at Anakin. "How are you feeling?"

"I got a few bumps and bruises," Anakin replied. "Let's get you to the med bay first to check those slashes on your legs."

Lana nodded in agreement as they walked side by side, "Why do you think Daren wants me to be his?"

"If I knew that, I would be the richest man in the galaxy," Anakin answered as they walked at a comfortable pace. "Daren has always been more distant from the family, I never knew why."

"I wonder if it was because all of you knew from an early age what you wanted," Lana said aloud and caused Anakin to look at her in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that but…"

"No what do you mean," Anakin asked.

"Well, think about it. You and Owen knew from an early age that you wanted to be Jedi, Juliana and Murrue took a life in politics, and from what I remember Daren really didn't want what you four had but he wasn't really sure what he wanted," Lana said with a shrug. "He just decided that he would be different but didn't know how he would be."

"He works as a merchant that keeps him from home for long periods of time," Anakin told her with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know what is so pleasing about that."

"We all have to follow our own path, and in our own time…"

"That might be true, but sometimes if we don't follow the right direction we will forever be lost," Anakin looked down at Lana. The two stopped as they stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes as they stood there in the empty hall way.

"Are you lost," Lana asked as Anakin slowly leant down and Lana's eyes began drooping down.

"I can ask you the same thing," Anakin whispered as their breaths mingling with each other's. They were inching slowly, slowly together, their eyes completely closed as they got lost in the simple moment. Just as they were about to touch…

"Lana…"

"Yes…"

"Anakin!" Owen's voice rang in the hallways, the two separated from each other as Owen came into their location. Owen looked at them strangely but bothered not to say anything. Owen however noticed their bodies were very close to each other's and had not separated much in distance. "Anakin, why don't you hurry up and get Lana to the Med Bay."

"Will do," Anakin said with a salute. He then lifted Lana into his arms as he carried her off to the Med Bay. Owen just watched with a look of interest as Anakin carried a willing Lana off to Med Bay. He knew that he just missed something between them and wanted to know what was going on. Owen would just have to find out later as he walked back over to Luke, the only reason he came out was because Luke wanted to make sure Lana got to the Med Bay.

"Those two," Owen shook his head.

**XXX**

Lana had fallen asleep in Med Bay as Anakin just stood over her. They had quickly healed her wound and only left a small scar for the time being. Anakin ran his fingers through her hair, the Med Bots told him they would take her to her room after they finished putting her once again into their records. Anakin then kissed her forehead and left the room. He walked down the empty hallway as he recalled memories of Lana and him when they were much younger. Their childish laughter cold still be heard echoing through the halls of the temple and in certain places of the planet.

How time has passed from their early childhood years into a young man and woman. Anakin then saw a holo-picture on the wall; it was of him, Luke, and Lana. The picture was of when Lana was still an infant but Anakin recognized that look in Luke's eyes. The eyes of a proud father looking at his daughter lovingly and he stood there at the side a small toddler with curious eyes.

Anakin laughed, it was interesting to see how far he had come as well as Lana. Luke had always been such a wonderful mentor to the both of them. Then when Lana starting changing and Owen had become a young master, he went under his brother. He didn't know if that had been a good or bad thing, but it might has well been in some way. He was in love with Lana…he admitted to himself that he was…he had almost kissed her, what would have become of that? Would they be the first couple…well that was no. His grandfather had been married but even though the council had an idea about it they never spoke about it.

His mother though never becoming a Jedi, she had the ability to use the force. She had married his father and his mother remained in politics. No one really knew why or how things turned out the way they did but they do as they please. Each and every decision they had made till now has had an effect on everything around them today. He then continued walking down the hall towards wherever his feet were taking him. He didn't really know where he would end up but he would just go there.

He ended on the steps of the temple but there was a hooded figure waiting for him. Anakin sensed danger and readied his light saber, "Who are you stranger?"

The figure just laughed, "Am I stranger now Anakin, your own brother?"

"Daren," Anakin hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Lana," Daren replied as he walked up the steps. "What you are going to harm your own brother?"

"You are not allowed beyond these steps," Anakin warned as Daren pulled his light saber out as well. "

"Or what?" Daren asked with his head cocked to the side, "You going to kill me?"

"If I must, then I will…" Anakin replied as he prepared for battle. Daren did the same and the two quickly went into a battle. Anakin was able to close the doors behind him but the sense of danger and of a battle had awakened the temple including a woman in Med Bay. The rush of Jedi Knights and Masters to the door to see Anakin fighting a figure under the hood Lana was able to rush her way up, but already the door was crowded by people.

Luke saw his daughter and motioned for her to join him on his side; Lana ran over there (still in the dress) and stood by his side. Lana looked out and began to worry she knew who Anakin was fighting and didn't like the feeling of it.

"How long has this been going on," Lana asked her father.

Luke just looked straight out to the fight, "I don't know. I just arrived myself…Owen is trying to get the doors opened."

"Why would Daren come back over here," Lana asked with concern written on her face and within her voice.

"I don't know, but…" Luke saw the doors fly open but it would a little late…

Daren stabbed Anakin in the shoulder, "NO!" Luke held Lana back as she shouted in response to the scene before her. Luke held onto her as Anakin didn't cry out in pain but his body grew rigid at the feel of the saber.

"What do you want Daren," Luke shouted. Daren just looked up at him as the rest of the knights prepared for battle and to take him out.

"My demands are simple, Anakin comes with me…to Amora, but if you want him back all I ask for in exchange is Lana," Daren said with a smile. "So make sure Lana goes with you to Amora on your next trip Uncle Luke."

"How do we know that Anakin won't be harmed," Owen asked as he came out to the scene.

Daren just laughed, "He is after all my brother, and I won't harm him more than I already have…besides…" Daren looked up at Lana's face seeing her pain and fear, "I would not want to see Lana's hurt expression from what it already is now."

"You'll regret hurting him," Lana looked at him and Anakin looked at her. Lana stared hopelessly as Anakin was dragged by Daren.

"We'll be off, so Lana I'll be seeing you soon," Daren waved as they were met by a small ship. He took Anakin and shoved him on the ship and Lana watched as her father had a firm hold on her. They would have to fight another day, but right now they had to plan wisely on what to do…especially since they still had their plans within R2.

"I think we need to meet," Luke told the council. "Also all the knights that are here and get a signal to our knights on Amora, we need to start planning carefully."

"Yes," the others quickly disappeared from the scene and trying not to frighten the younglings as they went about it. They quickly went to work on different things, Luke assured his daughter back into the temple, and he sensed all of her worry for Anakin. This time the council would not be able to stop her from going, she needed to go to Amora whether she was ready or not. Anakin's life depended on it.

"Lana," Luke whispered softly to his daughter. Lana just looked at him empty, "Why don't you go get changed and join us in the council chamber." Lana nodded and went to her room that was in the temple. Luke sighed and made his way to the council room but an image of Yoda was before him.

"Troubling it has become," Yoda said as he looked up at Luke. "The dark side, stronger it grows."

"Lana is being pulled into the middle of it because of Daren," Luke knelt down to the smaller master.

"First she is, to start tradition anew," Yoda told him with a smile. "Love learn she will on this trip to Amora. Trust she will as well, but be warned…asked she might be to be queen…"

"She's already been asked by Daren to reign as his queen…"

"No, not for Daren…for Amora she will. Her answer decide will it of the planet," Yoda said firmly. "

"But then we will not have the Jedi Marriage to start for the Jedi Order," Luke looked at him confused.

"Another there is, for the position of ruler…" Yoda told her, "A cousin who will be suited but identity is yet unknown."

"How will we find him then?"

Yoda nodded as his image faded, "Use the force…may the force be with you…"

Luke then stood up and thinking about the words Yoda just spoke to him, but then he quickly made his way to the council chamber. He really didn't have much time to think but if they didn't really make enough moves at the right moment…they would surely lose. The battle for Amora in reality was a difficult one and with the countess constantly recruiting new members to her army there wasn't much of a chance if they did not survive.

Luke swiftly entered the chamber there everyone was assembled, the only piece he was waiting for was Lana. But they would have to wait till she arrived then again…Luke began the meeting discussing the information from R2 and the reality of the things they saw on Pleasure Planet. They as a council began discussing on how many more Jedi should go and the whole thing of Lana…

Lana was the real target Daren wanted but they did not know if Anakin would survive long enough for a rescue. They really couldn't trust Daren now that he had turned to the dark side and it wasn't really any thing they could change it. They sat there for a moment as they quickly made a decision to move next. Their decision would be made quickly due to the date found in R2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we the only two here?" Lana asked as they landed on Amora in separate ships.

"We don't need to risk the lives of any more Jedi," Luke responded as they jumped out of their ships. "Also R2 is better off staying at the temple as the other try to decipher the rest of the data."

"So are you saying that you and I are suppose to help the Amoraians here and the Jedi knights currently risking their lives," Lana asked with an arched eyebrow. "While all in making a plan to rescue Anakin?"

"That would be it," Luke answered as they began walked towards the Southern palace.

"I do not understand how we are going to do two things at one time," Lana replied to her father as he just laughed.

"Well, hopefully we can rescue Anakin first while trying to win this war," Luke answered and Lana just gave him that 'you are crazy' look, which only caused more laughter from her father.

"Hello there Luke," Jarek greeted him as they reached the palace gates. "I'm glad to see you have made it safely…And Lana, good to see you again."

"Like wise," Lana responded as they entered the palace.

"Your Jedi knights and the reinforcement from the Republic are doing well up in Space, most of northern space forces have returned to the planet," Jarek told Luke as they walked down the hallway towards the throne room which was now a council room.

"I'm glad that one part of the situation has been resolved," Luke replied as they looked at the holo-map of the northern kingdom. "How are the ground forces?"

"That is more like a stalemate if you ask me," Jarek replied. "We were able to drive them to the border that has been there for centuries but it either comes back to us or we force it further north. Either way, that should be our main concern if we cannot take control of the battle there…then…."

"Then we might as keep the border where it is," Luke answered, "But neither kingdom wants that and we are the side of good, while they are the side of evil."

"What about Anakin," Lana asked as Jarek changed it to the holo-image of the northern palace.

"Our spies on the northern border that have gone undetected so far were able to report that Anakin is being held in the throne room with the countess." Jarek showed her the image of Anakin being held against the wall like a pet for the countess. "The intelligence report just states they are keeping him alive until Lana is handed over to them. Others say Anakin might just be the countess new play toy for other means…"

"Other means," Lana not liking the sound of that gave him a strange look.

"The countess is trying to find a suitable mate to have a child with," Jarek handed them both a pad filled with all the information. "She wants to make sure that there is a child born from purely the dark side, but the male has to be almost her equal in that sense."

"How can Anakin be her new suitor if he is a Knight," Luke asked.

"He can't be, but if the countess can use some of her energy to flow through his body long enough for them to consummate, then she would have the child she wished for," Jarek answered. "Apparently she has been doing that to all of her new followers, we call them the dark knights."

"What do you mean," Lana asked.

Jarek looked at his biological daughter, "She can use the force to flow through other people, she is able to do that in some sort of contact…since Daren is the strongest, we believe he has some intimate contact with the countess in order to achieve his perfect fighting skills."

"That is disgusting," Lana said with a look of pure disgust. "And he wants me to be his after being with her?"

"Do you think we can get in and save Anakin," Luke asked.

"There is a chance, during the attack tomorrow you can sneak past the left side of their forces, you should be able to enter the palace to no problem," Jarek informed him. "However, she keeps her dark knights at the palace."

"Alright then," Luke said. "Lana and I will go through the left side of their forces, but that would mean the rest of you will have to do some heavy distracting the other groups. We'll have speeders ready to go when there is any sign of trouble…"

"That sounds well enough. Are you sure you want to go back there with Lana," Jarek asked as he looked at her.

"I can handle myself thank you," Lana replied but her curiosity became the better of her. "What happened to Anwarzarwe?"

"He was killed on the front lines," Jarek shrugged. "The countess couldn't deal with his failure and sent him to the front lines to fight us. One of the soldiers shot him as he got scared in the mist of battle."

"Sorry excuse for a king," Luke shook his head. "To think I once trusted them."

"Not your fault Luke, they were just waiting till the right moment to show their true colors," Jarek patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, then I guess Lana and I should prepare a plan of action," Luke looked over at his daughter. Lana nodded in agreement as they began charting their plans through the holo-maps.

**XXX**

"Why do you want to keep him alive," the countess asked staring up at Anakin. "He is a handsome work of art but I can't use him, he's too pure and won't take any of my power…"

"He needs to live in order to get Lana here," Daren replied. "I'll let her think she has rescued him but in reality I'm going to kill him before her eyes…she may care for him, but she doesn't love him…"

"Very well," the countess said with boredom. "I don't see what you see in that girl…"

"What do you mean," Daren asked as he looked up at the countess.

"She still is young and doesn't really seem to have interest in you," the countess simply looked at her nails as she propped herself on the throne.

"She will fall for me," Daren said simply. "Didn't you say that it would be easier for her to fall into your power?"

"That was until I saw her at that planet you liked so much…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was obvious that the doubt is still there, but her heart will not waver as easily as before," the countess smirked. "She has fallen for your younger brother on that wall."

"That is a lie, she can't have…they always hated each other!"

"Or is it, did you see the way the two were looking at each other? The way he held her, even though it wasn't a full embrace?"

"NO!" Daren went over to his brother and punched him in the stomach. Anakin coughed as the impact hit him with such strength causing him to almost retch. "How dare you!"

"Now, now we can't blame him…after all he has probably been in love with the girl for some time now but doesn't really realize it…"

"You…you're…wrong…" Anakin forced out and stared his brother down. Daren just looked at him angrily, "I…do….love her….but … she doesn't….know…"

"SHE'S MINE DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"She'll never…truly be…yours…"

"I'll have her and I'll make sure you watch every moment of it!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Daren turned to look at the countess as she walked down the stair case. "I need him to insure I can make Lana on our side, he is our key to getting her to be yours."

"I cannot stand him any longer," Daren felt the countess touch him.

"Then come with me, we'll release your anger…" the countess whispered and the two left the throne room. Anakin just looked at them in disgust and after they left he heard slashing noises. He looked up to only meet the floor…

"Anakin," a soft voice whispered and felt water being poured into his mouth. "Drink up…"

He did as he was told as his blue eyes met the soft brown of Lana's. Anakin smiled as Luke showed up behind her as he was readied to fight anyone that would come in. "How did you get in here?"

"Don't ask," Luke responded as he just kept on searching around him for any signs of the countess and Daren. "I do not want to fully know what she does to him."

"Father," Lana turned her head to look at him with a look of disgust.

"What," Luke said with a shrug. "How is the medicine working?"

Lana looked down at Anakin, "He should regain most of his strength to walk in a few minutes."

"I don' think we got a few minutes," Luke told her as he went off to fight a few dark knights. "Hurry it up!"

Lana felt motion in Anakin, "I think we can move out."

"I don't think so," The trio looked over to see a slightly unclothed Daren standing there. He was just in his pants and boots. Daren's eyes were burning brightly and unusually bright amber was looking at them trying to pierce into their soul. "Thank you for bringing Lana here, take Anakin with your Uncle Luke."

"I don't think so," Luke said dangerously as he readied his light saber and Daren did the same. "Lana, take Anakin with you…get out of here!"

"What about you?" Lana asked as Anakin stood up. He didn't have his fighting strength yet but he could walk, well in this case run.

"GO!" Luke yelled as the two ran out of the room. Lana had to do most of the fighting for them, but Luke knew that they would be fine.

"NO!" Daren shouted but Luke blocked him. "You shouldn't have done that Uncle Luke! You are going to DIE!"

"If I die there will be another to take my place," Luke told him as they began a slashing battle of light sabers. The two were more than enough evenly matched as they battled in the throne room. The countess walked into the room to see the battle and smiled as she ran through the hallways in her night gown. She was going to search for the young couple…

**XXX**

Lana and Anakin hid in a corridor as Anakin was trying to regain some more of his strength. Lana was breathing heavily due to the amount of fighting she had to do to get them through the number of soldiers and dark knights that were ready for them at every turn. Anakin looked at Lana and smiled but only inwardly, she had beauty beyond belief in his eyes but not the outer appearance but the inner portion of her heart. If only one of them were going to make it out, it would be her, he would not let her fall prey to his brother twisted by the dark side. Nor would he allow her to be a prisoner in this side of the planet, she needed to survive in order for the Jedi order to live on…after all she is a Skywalker.

"Are you ready," Lana asked as she looked up to his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will be able to help you fight," Anakin replied but then saw the worry in Lana's eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, let's go…" Anakin and Lana ran out of the hallway. Anakin felt Lana toss him a light saber and he began to rush after her. They were a dominating duo as they rushed through the number of dark knights that were waiting for them. Anakin then grabbed Lana as they jumped over the balcony into a desert like area of the Palace. They ran while defending themselves in the process.

"Going somewhere," a voice asked behind them. The two turned around to see the Countess looking at them with eager eyes. She was smiling hugely as she slowly stepped over to the two Jedi looking at her with flat expressions. She just laughed as she made the ground shake beneath their feet.

"What do you want," Anakin asked as he steadied Lana. Lana just looked over at the countess ready to fight but her light saber dropped when the ground began shaking…Anakin still had a hold on his but he had brought the blade back into the hilt of the saber.

"I want you dead," the countess the created a cliff as Anakin and Lana fell in. Lana was fortunate enough to land on a ledge but then quickly moved to grab Anakin's hand. She held onto him as he held onto her hand as well. The countess stood up there with a huge smile and began laughing even more. "You have to chose little girl, join me or let him die!"

"I will never join you," Lana shouted back as she was losing grip of Anakin's hand. She looked at him with desperate eyes and Anakin looked up into hers.

"Lana, let me go…" Anakin whispered to her causing Lana to look at him disbelief.

"No, hold on…just use your powers to get up here," Lana told him still struggling to hold on to him.

"Do you trust me," Anakin asked and Lana looked at him with tears rolling down her face as she nodded. "Good, remember…I Love you…" With that said, Anakin let go of Lana as he slipped through her fingers. Lana looked with wide eyes as his body fell deeper into the hole that the countess created and she laughed in victory. She then made her way from the sight but a tearful Lana came from the both and picked up her light saber which just happened to still be there waiting for her.

She readied for a battle and the countess looked at her in utter delight, she prepared her light saber as well. "Awwww…is your boyfriend dead?"

Lana's tears just stained her face as they no longer fell as she began her battle with the countess. The countess was enjoying it in full, as Lana had grown stronger and yet she was not full of the doubt she had planted in her. Much to her disappointment but however, if she could Lana to follow after her she would be excited to have a fellow Amoraian on her side. She would enjoy this to the full potential…

**XXX**

"Give up Uncle Luke," Daren told him as they were at a stand off. "I would hate to kill you, then what shall I tell Lana if that was the case?"

"You won't kill me forever," Luke told him as they continued to fight. "I've lived a good life and I will become one with the force if it means my physical body dies."

"You talk of useless things," Daren shouted as he pushed off Luke and prepared to strike him down but Luke pushed him off of him using the force. Daren went flying back but he flipped and stood up on his feet. "You are a much more interesting opponent than my brother, I am enjoying this!"

"Lana will never be yours," Luke told him as he stood up. "Anakin will make sure of that!"

"SHUT UP!"

**XXX**

"AH!" The countess yelled as Lana was able to land a hit on her arm. The countess looked at Lana and saw the determination the girl had, she would not quit until her demise. However the countess knew a secret that she didn't and she moved out of the girl's way.

"COME BACK HERE!" Lana shouted and the countess laughed as she faded from sight. Lana screamed in aggravation but she would cry out for another reason…Lana felt the desperation her father was feeling. Lana then began looking towards the palace and felt her father fading from life… she tried to run back to the palace but she would be blocked off a force field.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXX**

"Good bye," Daren said as he cut off Luke's head. But his body faded from sight and Daren looked around in anger. His cape was there but there was no longer a body. Daren looked around the throne room and knew he had to be dead. He could not have survived…the countess showed up and only looked at the floor.

"You killed him," the countess asked in disappointment and anger. "You were not suppose to kill him, that was my luxury not YOURS!"

"He was fighting me and not you," Daren replied as he was thrown back by a powerful force and saw her angered face.

"He was mine," the countess shouted him. "For this you will pay, I'll make sure that Lana will never be yours due to your treachery!"

"You will not harm her!" Daren shouted but it would be in vein as she used more of her power to hold him back on the wall.

"I will have a Skywalker and if it has to be his adoptive daughter, then I will have it!"

"You can't! You promised!"

"Promises can be broken, especially since you took my kill from me," the countess shouted as she let him down. "Dark Knights, go gather them here in an hour. I want to prepare for a new plan to help this stale mate finish once and for all."

"As you wish," Daren said darkly.

**XXX**

Lana arrived at the camp with a heavy heart and the others just looked at her. They did not know what caused her to return alone, but knew it wasn't good. Neither Luke nor Anakin returned with her…they were gone. The knight all bowed their head as the girl arrived and she knew that they already sensed what had occurred, especially when Luke died his energy faded from the scene. A general approached her and caused Lana to wonder what else happened while she was gone in the Northern palace.

"What is it," Lana asked as she was handed a scepter.

"My Lady, King Jarek died today on the front lines," the general told her as he bowed before her.

"What?" Lana asked breathless as she dropped the scepter.

"We are to believe that this was actually part of the Coutness's plans to have a rescue for Anakin Solo and as King Jarek was at the front lines…have him killed," the general told her. "You are the rightful heir to the throne, so the people of Amora ask you know to be our queen…"

Lana looked around as the Amoraians all bowed before her and she looked in shock at all of it. The Jedi knights followed suit and Lana did not know what to say. She was just being told she was a ruler of a kingdom that she wasn't really sure about and basically the knights here were also signaling that it was ok for her to turn away from the Jedi ways to take at least temporary control of being a queen.

"I will take temporary honor of being your Queen until this is war is over, then there must be another who is able to reign as your ruler," Lana said softly but not with full confidence as she would have liked but it was something for now.

"Then we shall prepare for the ceremony," the general told her as some women came out and rushed Lana off. The people all stood up as they watched the young Lana being rushed off into the palace. They knew the ceremony would be a new start for Amora, a younger leader to give hope to the southern kingdom and hopefully the fall of the northern kingdom that the countess had control of.

"We should inform the council that Lady Skywalker will be a temporary ruler of the southern kingdom," one knight told the others. They all nodded as they went off to inform the council of what was going on in the southern kingdom. The council would be shocked at the occurrence of a death of a Master who helped build the Jedi Order and the other a young knight that had yet to receive the rank of master.

This day was a sad one for the Knights but they would not mourn but rejoice that they are now and forever more one with the force. The Amoriaians had something to be joyful about, they had a new queen to help with the war efforts, but it was also favorable to the council that someone who understood the Jedi ways could help the situation a little more carefully.

However…somewhere in the distance….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Roxybaby: Thanks so much for your compliment. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Moonlight-Dancer-08: Glad you have been enjoying the story. Thanks for all of your reviews…I didn't think the cliffy was that bad…I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Once again THANKS!

The Obsessed: it's ok that you haven't reviewed in a while. Lana is going to find her balance, don't worry…she had to experience the extreme in order to know not to go that far. Daren is kind of a dry up character with a one track mind. So that is why I kept him more or less simple in that same old line. I'm glad you like the plot and how it is going about. Thanks for the review!

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lana stood there in front of a mirror; she has been dressed up like a queen of Amora would be. Her hair was done in with jewels within the curls that were created. She didn't really like the idea of being a queen but her heart was broken. She would hold her head up high for her Father and a man…at his death told her that he loved her. Lana shed a few tears but did not weep, she didn't really expect Anakin to whisper those words to her…nor did she except him to let go of her hand. She had hoped they would at least return here together but didn't…

Her father also was gone, more than likely by the hands of Daren. She shook her head slowly causing the women attending her to stop what they were doing and walk out of the room. Lana then took a seat by the window, Luke Skywalker the one that was recognized by all in the Galaxy as the leader of the Jedi. Now with him gone the council would have to work twice as hard to create a new bond with everyone around them.

Her biological father, she never really got a chance to get to know him…it was sad how life had turned for her. She had lost both of her fathers and now due to one she is now the queen of the southern kingdom of Amora. She didn't know what to make of it as she sat alone thinking to herself. She would shed no more tears but she would not close up again, for that is not what Anakin and what both of her fathers would want. She sighed heavily as she stared out the window and then back at the mirror. She didn't recognize herself; she had been so use to wearing Jedi robes that dresses like these were unfamiliar to her skin…

This was her life now, she was the Queen…and turned away from the mirror and closed her eyes. She was no longer Lana Skywalker…there was more weight on her shoulders. The council had informed her earlier that day telling her that she would take the role until they could locate another heir to the throne. Lana had hoped they did soon enough; they had been looking through some of the census about all the people in the royal family. She knew it would take some time and time wasn't on their side when it came to the war. She would just have to be patient about the whole situation and pray for the best.

She was now….more or less in her heart alone….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere….Within the Force

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A sad tale this has become…" Yoda said as he turned to look at the new arrival. "A sad heart now she possesses."

"I did not want her to be this miserable," Luke answered as he walked over to Yoda. "I did not expect myself to die at Daren's hands…but now I can watch over her more now…"

"Still, unless we can find her cousin…she will have to rule and would be dismissed from the Jedi Order under special causes," Obi Won told Luke.

"She would never stand for that," Luke said with a sigh. "I just wish I knew where Anakin had gone…if he is not here with us, then where could he be?"

"Stuck in limbo, and even not dead," Anakin Skywalker came to the scene. "If he has yet to join us here then there is a large chance he might still be alive. At least for the time being…"

"Then where could we find him," Luke asked.

"The best person to find that answer from is Lana," Obi Won spoke as he turned his gaze on the young girl.

"She was the last person to be with him," Luke nodded as Yoda then spoke up.

"Go I will to speak with her," Yoda nodded. "Too early to see you, heart ache it will cause."

"I agree," Obi Won concurred and Anakin Skywalker nodded. "It will be too early to see Luke, after just losing him."

"Alright," Luke answered. "When will you see her then?"

"When the Moment is right, go I shall…" Yoda responded with a smile.

"I guess we should just wait then," Luke said as he looked over at this daughter. "I didn't think Jarek would die at the front lines, I was hoping even with my death she would have a father left to be with her."

"This is not the time to worry about," Anakin S. told his son with a smile. "I left you with out a father, but then again you had your uncle and aunt raise you in my absence."

"I know father, but …" Luke took a pause for a brief moment. "She is still changing and becoming herself for the first time in a very long time…I hate to see her close up."

"That is why we find Young Solo that we must do." Yoda told him with a smile. "Key he will be for young Lana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Northern Palace of Amora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she has been crowned their queen," Countess said with a huge smile. "This has turned out very interesting." The countess walked down to her dark knights, "Well done my knights…you are dismissed."

"My lady…" A young dark knight knelt before her.

"What is it Lady Destructa," The countess asked as she stopped before the girl.

"We have searched for life of the Jedi you asked for, we have found his body at the bottom of the gorge you created…"

"Continue…"

"We have concluded it was lifeless and left it there," Destructa told her.

"Good, I'll close that gorge up at a later time, right now I want to figure out a way to ruffle the new queen's feathers," Countess said with a huge smirk. She waved her hand and Destructa took her leave.

"You can't do this?"

The countess turned and looked over at her newly chained pet, "Daren…I can do whatever I want. You have been disobedient so that is why you are chained up and soon will be chained to my chambers."

"You will not harm Lana," Daren shouted as he struggled against the chains.

"You have no choice in the matter," Countess told him darkly. "You killed Luke Skywalker, so I get to his precious daughter instead."

"I did not mean to strike down Luke Skywalker," Daren argued back and then got slapped across the face.

"In the end you made a huge mistake in taking my victory from me, but even though you did that…it made me realize the bigger prize is not Luke Skywalker but his daughter," Countess said with some strong venom in her voice. "The key to all of this being mine, is getting rid of the last Skywalker line, Leia Solo means nothing to me…she is just a politician that's all…so your mother will be safe…"

The countess just watched as Daren struggled against her, true his dark power had increased rapidly being chained up. She was enjoying it, anyway to get him to completely fold to her needs and desires; she did not cared what it took... She would have all that she wanted and have what was taken from her so many centuries ago.

"Now, now my pet you must understand that this is how my world will work," The countess said with a huge smile. "Knights, take Daren to my chambers…and make sure he stays there…"

"As you wish…"

"YOU BETTER NOT HARM HER!" Daren shouted as he struggled his way down the hallway only to be filled with a dark laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesty," Lana turned to see a maid looking at her. Lana motioned for her to enter the room as she bowed before here again. "The ceremony will take place at sundown, the official coronation of the crown."

"Alright, thank you…" Lana said as she turned her attention away from the door.

"Then I will excuse myself," the maid took her leave of Lana.

Lana once again alone in the room, she had been feeling that sinking feeling since the announcement of both of her father's deaths, and then watching…Lana shook her head. She didn't want to remember the last moment she shared with Anakin. That was not how she wanted to see him the last time, falling to his death. Lana began crying and this time no one would enter her room. They had been walking in and out whenever they would hear her weep but this time….

They would leave her be, she was deeply sad and would not be brought out of it. They all stood in the hallway as her tears would flow through the hallways.

"Tears…good they are not," Lana looked up to see Yoda smiling at her. "Why do you weep?"

Lana turned her head away from the small Master, "I'll be fine."

"Lie do not," Yoda said firmly. "Faith you have lost, faith you must regain."

"I really don't know what to do," Lana told him. "I've lost everyone around me that should have not gone…if I had stayed with father, maybe Daren would not have cut him down. If I just held onto Anakin a little longer he would not have fallen, if only are the only things running through my mind…"

"Stop you must these thoughts," Yoda said firmly. "Fear leads to the dark side, doubt leads to the dark side, these things you do not need."

"I'll be fine, I just have to get use to all of this that's all," Lana held a weak smile but Yoda still knew what was behind that small façade.

"Let go that you must," Yoda said with a sigh. "Seek you must, for a cousin that can rule."

"There is another," Lana asked with a hopeful yet cautious look.

"There is another," Yoda told her with a wry smile. "Rule he can when the war is over. Till then strong you must be. Smile now others depend on you."

"I shall try…"

"Try? Try you will not, do you will…" Yoda faded from the scene. Lana let her shoulders drop, maybe there was some kind of hope still. All she had to do was hold on till the end of the war, and that meant with the death of the countess. She stood up and stood tall this time as she faced out the window. Sunset was coming closer and it would be official, she would be queen…but at least till the end of the war.

"Till the end of the war," Lana whispered to herself as she heard the music begin to play. She knew they were preparing for the ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Northern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up…"

The figure groaned and opened his brown eyes. He struggled against the chains that bind him to the bed. He saw the sultry Countess staring down at him from across the room in a chair. He just tried to struggle and she made disappointing sounds.

"Don't fight so much," she cooed in a rather dark way.

"You are sick, what do you want with my body?" Daren asked as he noticed that the only thing covering him at the moment were the blankets.

"Isn't it clear what I want," the Countess held a huge smile on her deep ruby red lips. "I want a child, a child born and breed for pure evil."

"And what does it have to do with me," Daren asked with a smug grin on his face.

"You are going to be the father," Countess told him as she walked over to him. She crawled over his body till they were nose to nose. "I need the father of the child to be purely of the dark side, and I'm so close…in having the perfect child…"

"Only close?" Daren asked with a smirk…

"Well, you see I need the partner to be a little more willing…"

"I'll make a bargain with you, you leave Lana along and I will help you in any way you want me too," Daren told her with a huge smile and then the countess found a very interesting proposition.

"Deal…" The countess landed her lips on his. Then she pulled the chains off of him, he wrapped his arms around her body as the two were interlocked in passion…She wasn't Lana, but at least he could satisfy his need with the countess…if this made her leave Lana alone as well, he was getting two things for one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheers could be heard all around the kingdom. The southern kingdom was untied as Lana had been crowned queen of their kingdom, the Jedi knights all applauded as Lana stood before them…as Queen. No one really knew what this could mean for the rest of the galaxy, but for a temporary purpose she was Queen and now they had to make a difference in the Southern Kingdom. They all watched Lana and saw a different girl…

She was dressed like a lady, and she did not appear like a normal Jedi Knight…she was like a beautiful young woman. She was different in this light and under the moonlight her radiance was sparkling. She then walked away from the scene as it would become a large party to last all through the night. It was meant to signify a crowning of a new ruler and a party to bring victory with their new ruler.

Lana just sat at the throne as the party began. The Jedi Knights were all watching from a distance and being alert. The other troops from the Republic were enjoying themselves as if they hadn't had a celebration in years. The Southern Amoraians were just taking in the moment but Lana just wished she had someone still close that she could share it with. She looked out to the floor, unlike the Northern Kingdom the Throne was on the same level as the floor and not up on such a high standard as the Northern Kingdom.

Lana began to wonder, if they knew of the coronation then why hadn't they attacked? It would be the perfect moment to attack? She could not understand it but then again maybe she should just be grateful that the Southern Kingdom could at least enjoy their night, even if it may be one night in a very long time. She just stared as the couples danced, sang, were drunk, talking, and many other festivities were going on.

"Lana," Lana turned to see a Jedi Knight holding a communicator. "Master Solo wishes to speak with you…" Lana nodded as she stood up and took the communicator. She walked over to a remote location in the palace, not too far away from the celebration but far enough to have some peace as she would speak with Owen.

"Hey there," Owen's face came into sight with a smile on his face. "Or should I be more formal?"

"Don't you dare, I already asked all of the Jedi here to still refer to me as Lana, so should you." Lana told him with a small smile. "What is it that you needed?"

"I wanted to see how you were holding up," Owen told her. "Especially after Uncle Luke, Anakin, and King Jarek's deaths…it must not be easy for you. Especially now that you are a Queen of a country…well half of a planet."

"Don't remind me," Lana told him simply. "Any luck on finding my dear cousin who could take my place?"

"All we could find out is that the Amoraians for his safety put him on Tatooine." Owen told her and Lana just shook her head. "What?"

"It's kind of strange that he would be on Tatooine, considering that is where they hid father when he was younger," Lana told him.

"True, but remember it is one of the closer planets to Amora. And has some kind of civilaization, but it will be difficult to locate him, without Jarek's help," Owen told her sadly. "But we are trying our best to locate him."

"Thank you," Lana told him softly. "Sooner we can end this war and find him in the process it will be much better for the rest of us."

"The council has already sent some Jedi Knights to Tatooine to locate him, we believe he still might be a young boy."

"Are you sure?" Lana asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Jarek's elder sibling as the records show, had one son…he should only be the age of ten."

"Ten?"

"Yeah, I know. But however, he is supposed to have a nanny with him…"

"What else did the records show…About my biological father's siblings?"

"Don't you know?"

"They have yet to show me the archive rooms."

"Well, his elder brother died during the wars when your cousin was about the age of five, so five years ago."

"Well, that is logical when you do the math," Lana said with a smirk. "However, if you take in consideration that the age rate here is much slower than the rest of the world, so technically he could be over twenty years old or…"

"Anyway, one nanny accompanies him…we believe also his mother, but no record of her going with him. However, we cannot know for sure. If we are able to find him, we'll let you know and ask what you want to do with his location…"

"Well, if we can find him before the war is over, we must keep him hidden till the time is right. It would be better to find him soon, so we can tell him all of what has happened in the past five years during his absence and what he will assume when he arrives back on Amora." Lana looked up the night sky. "He will be old enough to understand some of the things that are going on here."

"Alright, but tell the general thank you for sending the information to us," Owen said with a salute. The transmission ended and Lana growled.

"They let them see the records but won't let me," Lana pouted. "That's not fair…" Lana placed the communicator into one of the section the dress where it could be placed without bothering her. She walked out onto the balcony and sighed deeply. She recalled those times she had with Anakin when she had returned to the Jedi Planet after the terrible time on Amora.

Lana than heard a light saber become unsheathed and turned around. The red beam was staring at her and she went to the side of hip but nothing was there. Lana didn't back down but prepared to fight with her bare hands and in a rather uncomfortable dress. The figure attacked her and she spun out of the way, it was slower than her usual speed but she could not help it. She dodged a few more attacks and was going to call for help but the doors were all locked.

"You can't escape…" The dark voice called out to her and Lana began looking around for anything to use to defend herself. Lana dodged another attack but part of her dress came undone with a slash of the red blade.

"What do you want," Lana asked as she looked at the dark hooded figure.

"The countess needs you dead," the dark night told the newly crowned queen. "With you out of the way, the southern palace will fall…"

"I will not allow this kingdom to fall, with or without me…they will stand firmly against your countess," Lana threw a candle at the figure but he sliced it in half.

"You have nothing," the dark knight laughed as he prepared to take down Lana. Lana looked for another way to spin out of way but the knight threw something that caught the dress. Lana looked at him, not in defeat but with an idea fueling in her head. She would have to pull it out the flying star that was thrown at her. She would have to time it right…

She watched carefully as the knight took a few slow steps at a time to slowly gain his speed. Her fingers itched to grab the star and throw it back at him, but it would be too much of a margin of error if it was not done correctly. She could feel the amounting pressure and she went over to the star as she pulled it out the knight charged towards her.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS PRINCESS!" Lana threw the star but it didn't hit the target but the knight fell to the ground. Lana looked up to see a tall hooded figure with a blue saber. She moved away from the figure only to show her suspicion.

"I don't know whether to thank you or to hit you," Lana said as she stared down the tall figure.

The figure held his hands up and pulled his light blade back into the hilt. Then he knelt down and placed the saber on the ground then pushed it over to her. Lana bent down to pick up the saber and stood up. She saw the design and recognized it in an instant. "Who are you and where did you get this?"

Anger was evident in her voice and walked over to the figure but still keeping her distance. "I asked you a question…"

The figure stood up but only to fall back to the ground. Lana then caught the head of the figure to make sure that it didn't hit their head on the ground. Lana then removed the hood and saw…"Anakin?"

Anakin just groaned and turned his head into her body. Lana shouted for help and the doors swished open, they saw the dead figure on the ground…then landed on Lana who was holding Anakin's head in her lap. "He needs medical attention…."

"Yes your Majesty!"

**XXX**

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. There were a few people around him attending his wounds. He noticed that he had a breathing mask on his face and then tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you need to relax so we can finish checking on all of your wounds," Anakin just nodded as he laid back down on the med bed.

"Where is Lana…" Anakin asked softly and then a nurse came up to him.

"The queen is currently sleeping in her chambers, she was at your side through the night," the nurse replied. "Her majesty will be back later when she is awake."

"Is she alright…"

"Yes, she is unharmed…but her dress was ruined." The nurse said with a smirk, "I guess it would have been worse if you did not appear when you did."

Anakin then slipped back into a dream state. The events around him were unnoticed by him as the morning would come again. Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes and realized that he still had the breathing mask on. He tried to move but was hushed back down and looked to meet a pair of light brown eyes.

"I thought the doctors told you to stay in bed," Lana told him as she gently caressed his hair.

"Lana…"

"Shhh…" Lana smiled and then Anakin took a good look at her. She was dressed differently; he had noticed the night before…then also recalled that Lana was referred as the queen. "You need to regain your strength. Then we can talk about everything, like how you survived that fall…"

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked as he looked over at her.

"We will talk later," Lana kissed his cheek softly. "Get your strength back."

"Stay," Anakin held a grip on her hand. Lana just smiled as she sat down next to him. She would stay by him until he fell asleep from the medicine. They just sat there in silence and in each other's company. Lana was just overjoyed that Anakin was alive and well. Anakin on the other hand was happy Daren had not gotten his hands on her when he took the fall.

**XXX**

"How are the forces holding up?" Lana asked as she entered the war council room.

"We are adjusting to all of their attacks, but until we can take down the countess and her hold on the dark knights," the general paused. "We are playing a stalemate my lady; even with the reinforcements and all the supplies…it just isn't enough."

"I agree, if we want this to end…we have to take down the head of the snake," Lana leaned on the table to see where their forces were and where their opponents were. "It's been a month and we have yet to push them back beyond the border that has stood there for centuries."

"It would also help if we could speed up the process of finding your cousin," Anakin said as he entered the room. "If we find him, the nanny, and the mother we can use their knowledge of some of the missing books of the archives."

Lana sighed, "Anakin is correct, one of those books hold the knowledge about the countess…but why would they take it with them, if there was a chance she could come back?"

"The texts also contain the knowledge on how to bring her back," one of the soldiers told her. "Your majesty, it is difficult for us to keep such a text here in the palace so we sent it off with the boy."

"I understand," Lana said briefly. "I think we should make plans to take the head of the snake, the countess should be our target. We need to find a way into that palace with a huge force to take everything down."

"Then we need to think wisely," Anakin added in and looked down at Lana. The two of them had still had yet to discuss the fall at the cliff and what Anakin confessed. They had kept their distance from each other once Anakin was released from the Med Bay in the palace. "Your majesty, the ones that go into the palace will have to be Jedi Knights, considering the dark knights more than likely rest within."

"Agreed," Lana nodded. "Then we must make sure our other ground troops can hold while we are inside…"

"Your majesty!" the general stated in protest. "We cannot allow you to do something like that."

"The point is, the countess and I have a rematch," Lana replied. "I won't go until we found my long lost cousin. No one will contest that, now will they?"

"But…"

"No buts, I will be apart of this mission, we are all fighting for the same cause. I will not live while others die to protect our common cause from all over the galaxy." Lana said as she stormed out of the room.

"Why does she want to fight the countess?" the general said with a heavy sigh.

"She wants to make sure she finishes what her father started, at least she wasn't using her rebellious tone but a more determine one." Anakin informed the general.

"She is still being difficult," the general told him. "She wishes to be part of the people out in the open, but we cannot yet risk her being out unprotected."

"She will be stubborn, but you cannot blame her in wanted to take a more active role," Anakin said with a small smile.

"If you don't mind us asking, but what is your relationship with the queen?"

Anakin was taken back surprise by what the general just asked of him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW! I'm back from my vacation…and boy do I need to update not only this story but my other ones. My goodness…well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will see you around next time!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Moonlight-dancer-08: (Chapter 12) I hope I didn't make it that chapter too sad, at least I didn't think I did. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. (Chapter 13) I can see why you like longer chapters, I am the same way…but sometimes the longer chapter doesn't want to be played out on paper…so I try to make sure I write with the flow. So that way I don't stop where I am not suppose to, but I do agree with you! Hehehe, now I hope I can write more interesting story line till the end of the story.

**Searching for the Balance**

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars and all of their characters belong to their respective owner Mister G. Lucas. However, this is just a story to settle my curiosity on what could happen if Mister Lucas would create the episode 7, 8, and 9.

Since he has said more than likely he would not, this is my possible take and other ventures in my own imagination. There are a few characters that I claim as mine, other than that here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How are the forces holding up?" Lana asked as she entered the war council room.

"We are adjusting to all of their attacks, but until we can take down the countess and her hold on the dark knights," the general paused. "We are playing a stalemate my lady; even with the reinforcements and all the supplies…it just isn't enough."

"I agree, if we want this to end…we have to take down the head of the snake," Lana leaned on the table to see where their forces were and where their opponents were. "It's been a month and we have yet to push them back beyond the border that has stood there for centuries."

"It would also help if we could speed up the process of finding your cousin," Anakin said as he entered the room. "If we find him, the nanny, and the mother we can use their knowledge of some of the missing books of the archives."

Lana sighed, "Anakin is correct, one of those books hold the knowledge about the countess…but why would they take it with them, if there was a chance she could come back?"

"The texts also contain the knowledge on how to bring her back," one of the soldiers told her. "Your majesty, it is difficult for us to keep such a text here in the palace so we sent it off with the boy."

"I understand," Lana said briefly. "I think we should make plans to take the head of the snake, the countess should be our target. We need to find a way into that palace with a huge force to take everything down."

"Then we need to think wisely," Anakin added in and looked down at Lana. The two of them had still had yet to discuss the fall at the cliff and what Anakin confessed. They had kept their distance from each other once Anakin was released from the Med Bay in the palace. "Your majesty, the ones that go into the palace will have to be Jedi Knights, considering the dark knights more than likely rest within."

"Agreed," Lana nodded. "Then we must make sure our other ground troops can hold while we are inside…"

"Your majesty!" the general stated in protest. "We cannot allow you to do something like that."

"The point is, the countess and I have a rematch," Lana replied. "I won't go until we found my long lost cousin. No one will contest that, now will they?"

"But…"

"No buts, I will be apart of this mission, we are all fighting for the same cause. I will not live while others die to protect our common cause from all over the galaxy." Lana said as she stormed out of the room.

"Why does she want to fight the countess?" the general said with a heavy sigh.

"She wants to make sure she finishes what her father started, at least she wasn't using her rebellious tone but a more determine one." Anakin informed the general.

"She is still being difficult," the general told him. "She wishes to be part of the people out in the open, but we cannot yet risk her being out unprotected."

"She will be stubborn, but you cannot blame her in wanted to take a more active role," Anakin said with a small smile.

"If you don't mind us asking, but what is your relationship with the queen?"

Anakin was taken back surprise by what the general just asked of him, he could not understand why he would ask such a question. Now that it appeared that the general could sense his thoughts and answered his mind boggling question.

"The reason I am asking," the general paused. "Is maybe you can convince her not to be so determined to go after the countess. I know that if someone close to her were to speak with her…"

"That I might be able to get her to back away to making any early plans of attacking the countess," Anakin finished and the general nodded. "I cannot guarantee what will occur in our conversation, but I … I will try."

"Thank you," General saluted and walked back over to the table.

Anakin walked out of the room in search for Lana. It wasn't really that hard to spot her, she was always wearing regal dresses. It was strange to see the girl dressing in such a beautiful manner. She might be the queen now but before she was the girl he known all of his life. They had always worn the normal robs of the Jedi Order, and well she might be the first to be outside of the loop. She did look stunning in his eyes, but it had been difficult for him to talk to her about his feelings. He knew this might not be the right time, but he was tried of hiding his feelings from her. It was now or never, right?

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to sense Lana's presence. He felt the palace and sensed different Knights but none of them were Lana. He kept wandering the hallways of the palace until he felt something faint but was Lana. He continued to follow the feeling that would lead him to the gardens. There in the mist of the afternoon sunshine, there she was in a sparkling glowing dress. Her hair was starting to show some growth but also had a heavenly glow within the strands of her brown tresses. Anakin just took in the sight of her and smiled, she might not like her role as the queen but she was looking every part of it.

"So your majesty, may I enter your presence?" Anakin said with a smirk and then his jaw dropped when she turned to face him. She had the tiara that nearly blinded him by the shine of it and then her soft face showing a small smile.

"You call me that one more time, I am going to test this dress's mobility on taking you down," Lana said with a small smirk.

"Well then Lana, what is on your mind?" Anakin asked as he walked over to the girl.

Lana shook her head, "It's really nothing. I just wanted some breathing space. It just feels like since I've been in this role that I haven't had really any room to just be me. I've been given so many responsibilities and yet … they don't give me just a moment's break."

"Lana, you are the queen…did you really think there would be breathing time other than sleep?" Anakin asked with a smirk. "Lana…we still have some unfinished business…"

Lana had a blank look on her face, "I…I…guess we do. Like how did you survived the fall?"

Anakin was a bit disappointed but sighed deeply before answering her question, "Well…I don't know. I just remember while falling that if I survived find some soft landing or if I died to make it quick."

"So did you find something soft?" Lana asked…

Anakin shook his head, "I felt my fall begin to slow down as if someone was helping down. That is after of course hitting several rocks and being beaten up by the earth of this planet. It was as if the spirits of the force were telling me it was not my time to go yet."

"So you think the spirits saved you," Lana walked over to him as she touched his face for the first time in about a month's time. "Why do you think that?"

Anakin took a hold of her hand in his, titled his head to her head as he stared into her eyes. "Because there was a certain someone I had unfinished business with…"

"Really…" Lana looked into his eyes.

"Yeah," Anakin leaned forward and stopped just short of her lips. "Something like this…" As he spoke those words he sealed it with a firm kiss. His lips were placed firmly on hers as they shared their first kiss. Lana was shocked but it soon fades away as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin wrapped them firmly around her body. The two shared a passionate first kiss as the two were looked upon by many of the Knights and soldiers in the palace.

The on lookers then roared in applause but the two paid little attention to it. They were in their own little world and it would seem no matter the noise nothing would bother them. The two parted with huge smile on their lips. Anakin then knelt down on one knee, then everyone grew silent.

"Lana Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Queen of the Southern Kingdom of Amora…when this is all over…will you be my become my wife?" Anakin asked and Lana's jaw nearly dropped from her face. She just smiled and shouted, "YES!"

Lana didn't really know if it was the right decision but caution was thrown to the wind. She would think about it later as Anakin repeated the words he spoke to her at the cliff, "I love you…"

"I love you," the couple kissed again as tears of joy ran down Lana's face. Then there was again a large roar of applause with shouts of encouragement for the couple. It would appear that it was something to be joyous about but the knights knew it was a start of their tradition for the Jedi Order; however they would still have to go through trials when they returned to the Jedi Planet. The joyous cheers would die when they would return to the Planet for more tests for the couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Northern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Countess woke in her bed to see Daren standing at the window. She covered her nude form with the satin sheets of her bed. Daren was dressed in his robes as he stared out to the view of the southern palace that was just a mere speck in the distance. She knew there was something troubling him and she could sense something was different but could not figure out why.

"What is the matter love," Countess asked and Daren punched the wall. "Don't tell me, Lana…"

"I have a feeling the dear brother of mine has stolen her away from me," Daren told her coldly. "Something has changed in Lana and I can feel it. I don't like it…"

"I do believe your dear brother and Lana might have connected," Countess closed her eyes as she tried to see a vision of the girl. She just smiled to herself, "It would seem that she has accepted your brother's proposal…"

"Proposal for what?" Daren turned to look over at Countess.

She just smiled back at him, "Of marriage…"

"It cannot be," Daren looked at the ground with his fists clenched. "My own brother, well…I guess we can prepare to take away Lana from him. If I cannot have her, then well…no one else will."

"I love that idea, but I get to take her life…"

"Why," Daren looked up to see her smirk.

"She is after me, my prey…besides…I will live no matter what she does to me. I will not bow down to the girl." Countess laughed and Daren just smiled. His eyes instead of the amber glow were a deep red. He then flew over to the bed to knock the countess on her back, his lips crashed down her on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southern Kingdom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin walked over to Lana and wrapped his arms around her. He could sense her restlessness and walked into her room. Lana turned her head to see his face, "How did you know?"

"I've always known when you couldn't sleep," Anakin told her with a huge smile. "So what keeps you up tonight?"

Lana sighed, "I can sense her…"

"Her?" Anakin arched an eyebrow.

"Ever since the time on Daren's ship, I can sense her…at least sometimes, mostly when she is trying to find me," Lana told him in a soft voice.

"Do you sense her now?"

"I did earlier, and it won't let me sleep knowing that she knows about you and me…"

Anakin turned Lana around to face him, "I don't think it should bother us that she knows. I think we should be able to enjoy each other, after all…the council is preparing for us something interesting on our homecoming…"

"Don't remind me," Lana rolled her eyes. "They want to put us through trials to see if we are worthy to be a couple. Isn't it bad enough that we are in a war?"

"You have to admit, if we survive this, the trials cannot be as bad as the ones when we go through to be a knight or possible master," Anakin chuckled.

"I hope not," Lana replied. "Luckily I didn't go through the knight trial, but I don't want to either."

"You are already a knight," Anakin said playfully. "We can survive it; it is not a huge deal. You are too stubborn to lose and I just don't like the idea."

"Don't start with the whole strive to win no matter what, I hate it when you start on your whole ego trip," Lana said with a smirk as she walked out onto the balcony with Anakin following after her. "Is this really going to change us?"

"We've been changing towards each other, it just took us a while to admit it out loud," Anakin told Lana with a huge smile. "Lana, are you having second thoughts?" Anakin cupped her face within his hands and she shook her head. "Then?"

"I just wish father was here to see us," Lana said with a smile. "We were always fighting and now we are more or less, well we still do…just in a different kind of way."

"I think he knows," Anakin told her as he kissed her forehead. "Besides, if we keep getting visited by the spirits when we were every where else in the galaxy, what makes you think is going on here is not taken notice?"

"I guess you are right," Lana told her with a huge smile.

"Lana, there is something else bothering you, what is it?"

"Daren…"

"What about him?"

"He's…he's…." Lana felt such a strong shiver and then Anakin sensed it. "He help fathered a child…"

"A child of darkness," Anakin said as he held Lana to him. "He has been consumed by the dark side, completely and no returning for him."

"That is what she wanted," Lana told him as she looked up to Anakin's blue eyes. "She wanted him to desire something and in the end not gain it…"

"Then give himself to her, and now they are going to have a child," Anakin finished. "When the time comes I will slay him."

"We have a lot to plan for," Lana said simply. "We must carefully plan everything; we need to speed up the search for my young cousin."

"I agree, we cannot waste much time, especially if she is pregnant."

"We'll discuss this in the morning," Lana noticed that Anakin was ready to take his leave. "Stay…"

"What?"

"I would sleep better if you stayed here," Lana told him with a blush on her cheeks. "Please…"

"Are you sure," Anakin asked. "It would look wrong if one of your maids came in here…"

"It won't, we won't do anything that would lead them to think that way…Please…I would feel safer," Lana begged. Anakin nodded as the two went to her bed. They rested in each other's arms as sleep took Lana but Anakin stayed awake.

Anakin kept his eyes on his sleeping beauty; her features hadn't changed much since they were children. She did look older as one is suppose to with each passing year, her features were soft with no rough edges, except for a few scars…only visible to those that know they exist. Her skin was soft as the finest silk in the galaxy, at least in his opinion. Her skin not as fair as some would say is fit for a queen but slightly tanned to give her a different aura around her. She was trained to be a knight of the Jedi Order but yet here she was laying on this rather large bed meant for a queen. A queen she could have been if not for the dreaded war, and then…he would not have the chance to have met her.

Because of the war on this planet that caused her to fall into Luke Skywalker's arms, which then led up to him meeting her. She had been an infant at her arrival and yet his first memory of her was when they were small children just playing in the gardens. He could not imagine life without her; it probably was the same for the rest of his family. She had brought some brighter sunshine to the family and also grew with them. She was different, they all had known at an early age. If they were blood related this relationship would have turned out INCREDIBLY different. He was thankful that she was the adoptive daughter of his uncle and not his actual blood daughter.

Fate had brought them together, but was it for the moment like this? Or was it for a grander cause? He would never know, but then again it would be better for him to get some sleep. If he kept on thinking of what was going to happen later or on all of what led them to the here and now, he would never find the answers he sought after on little rest. He positioned himself comfortably with Lana in his arms, and drifted into sweet slumber…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solo's Residence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they really going to get married?" Juliana asked her brother with curious eyes.

Owen sighed, "Apparently Anakin proposed to Lana and she accepted. The council is preparing a trial when they arrive back after the war."

"That is so not fair," Murrue slammed her hands down on the table they were sitting at. "If they love each other, let them face their own personal trials, don't make them suffer through what those damn fools want them too!"

"It doesn't work like that, the council had already set into motion some kind of trial for any one in the Jedi order to face if they wish to wed," Owen argued back. "Uncle Luke even help start the planning, all we have to do is finish it. We knew more than likely Anakin and Lana would be the first couple."

"Then what the Hell is that trial for," Leia asked walking into the room. The three children left with her on the planet looked up at their mother. "If they love each other isn't that enough?"

"It's not that simple mother," Owen argued back. "The trials are there to see if they are fit to be married with the current standards of the Jedi Order."

"Are you sure the council is not adding anything extra due to the fact of Lana's past history," Leia asked as she sat down at the table.

"They better not be," Juliana shouted. "That is so not fair, the girl was the one who got all that information for them and all they want to do is get back her to prove her wrong in marriage?"

"It's not that," Owen sighed in defeat of his family. "All I am saying, they will have to face a trial when they arrive back. Lana will have given the position of ruler to her cousin, Anakin probably given the rank of master, and then the trials will occur after they have rested. The trials once again, are there to see if they are worthy of marriage and can uphold the standards of the Jedi Order."

"If they fail," Murrue asked with an arched eyebrow.

Owen shook his head, "Then marriage will not be sanctioned in the Jedi Order, or at least not with them. We would have to wait for another couple to step forward."

"They won't fail," Leia said firmly. "I know Anakin and Lana as well, those two won't give up after all of this. Especially not after Luke's death, they wouldn't want to fail him."

"Even so, it will be difficult for them," Owen paused. "Most of it will be vision tests for them. It will be difficult visions for them to handle especially now they have professed their love to one another and in front of many knights."

"That doesn't sound good," Murrue stated flatly.

"What are you all still doing up," Han came walking out in his night clothes. The four of them just looked over at the groggy husband/father as he messed with his hair. "Shouldn't you all be sleeping?"

"Sorry dad," Murrue said as she jumped out of her seat. She gave her father a kiss and rushed off to her room.

"Night daddy," Juliana followed suit, kissed her father's cheek and rushed off to her room. Han just made a face and sat down next to his wife.

"It's not every day a father receives kisses from his daughters, what were you talking about?"

"Just Jedi trial talk," Leia told him with a smirk.

"About Anakin and Lana," Han arched his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes," Owen told his father. "I'm just concerned for them when they return."

"Well, those two are going to fine, it's the rest of the council I would be worried about when they get out of the trial," Han said with a huge smile. "Those two will turn out just fine…"

"You sound sure of yourself," Leia said flatly.

"I should be, one Anakin is our son and two Lana is much like Luke was in some ways," Han said with a shrug. "They kind of remind me of us before we got married."

"Oh, and what is that suppose to mean?" Leia looked at her husband awaiting his answer.

Han just shrugged, "Those two are going to be fine. I don't think they are going to allow the council to break them up."

"I hope you are right, dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amora…Southern Kingdom … Lana's Bed Chamber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem…" Lana just stirred slightly but still remained fast asleep. Anakin opened his eyes to see the general and few of Lana's hand maidens giggling. Anakin looked down and saw that Lana and he were both still dressed. Lana was clinging to him and Anakin turned bright red. He had hoped that he would at least wake up before her hand maidens came to wake Lana. The general just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning," The general greeted. "It seems that the queen has finally had a decent night's rest."

"If you don't mind Sir Solo, we need to tend to the queen for her duties," Anakin nodded as he got up out of bed. Lana whimpered like a child losing their toy, but she calmed down after Anakin placed a kiss on her cheek. He wasn't really sure why he did it; it only caused the hand maidens to giggle more.

"Sir Solo, I need to speak with you about some matters at hand," the general motioned.

"Of course," Anakin followed after him but once they left the room they stopped.

"You might want to change first," the general pointed to Anakin's attire.

Anakin blushed, "I'll meet you in the main hall in about ten minutes."

"See you then," the general saluted and walked off. But he had a huge grin written on his lips. Young love was in the air and it was so easy to get a reaction right now from Anakin and then probably the queen later one. It would be much enjoyment of laughter for the elder people of Amora to see such a wonderful scene.

Anakin quickly changed his clothes and made his way to the main room. However he stayed quiet as it is that when you're used, he did not remember getting into his room. He sat down on his bed in his chambers and his thoughts were full of a certain young queen. He marched down into the room where all of the soldiers and Jedi Knights were awaiting him.

"What is it," Anakin asked.

"We figured, since the force keeps falling back, that we should plan a full called invasion on the palace of the northern kingdom," one knight spoke. "Her dark knights have been losing power over the past few days. There use of the force is not of their own, it's from the countess."

"And since she is so occupied with one of her other knights, I would be easier to attack." Another injected.

"But what are the risks on our side," Anakin asked. "True the countess is distracted, but it is her use of the force that would alert her of any kind of attack."

"True, but there will not be such opportunity, especially since the young heir has been found. And he is actually older than the queen," a soldier added. "He actually had guards with him and many people of Amora with him training him, and he should be here in a day or so."

Anakin nodded, "So Lana would be free of her duties?"

"She would have to rightfully pass it down to him," the general spoke. "But if she wanted to go into battle, we would not be able to stop her now…she has been informed of this as we speak."

Anakin sighed, "She will go. I know her, she will want to be apart of this and take down the countess. Then I shall agree to this plan, but let us make sure we plan all of the details. It might be better if we do it before the prince arrives."

"Agreed," a knight nodded along with many of the others.

"We don't want to endanger the prince's life before he arrives. We must make sure everything is done in full safety of the people already on this planet and those on their return," Anakin instructed. "We only have a day, let us insure this time we bring victory to this planet, so that everyone may know peace."

"Then what are you waiting for," Anakin turned around…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy with other projects and school is preparing to start. Plus vacation time with family, it's been crazy. I've had this chapter unfinished for a while and went dry on how to write the ideas in my head to paper. So I hope you enjoy this and I will see everyone next chapter.


End file.
